


Interspecies Going Bold

by ChaskaQuntur



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Bajorans, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Odo & Great Link - Freeform, Other, Parallels, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexuality, Slow Romance, The Great Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaskaQuntur/pseuds/ChaskaQuntur
Summary: Instead of having reverted to his original species, Odo is still a solid. The actions take place between the events of "The Broken Link" (S4 E26) and beyond “A Simple Investigation (S5E17). The end of "The Begotten" (S5E12) is rewritten. There are references to other canon episodes as the chapters are posted.  This is a multi-chapter work in the making (26 chapters have been outlined).(Dec 2019 update): I will resume writing this after finishing "Speculum" (27 ch).





	1. Bubbly Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo goes to the Infirmary looking for a remedy to one aspect of his recently developed human condition. He calls it "his beast." Doctor Bashir learns Odo's first experience with champagne and makes recommendations.

\- Odo... what brings you here?--said Doctor Bashir still not used to see the Constable at the Infirmary. "Another stiff neck?"  
\- Yes, Doctor, my neck is stiff but…  
Bashir did not let him finish--"I'll be with you soon."  
Odo considered taking a seat in the biobed but decided not to. His back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest in his usual posture. The unusual rigidity was very uncomfortable, inconvenient, and was interfering with his daily routine more than he ever expected. He was thinking that he had read about it numerous times in the romance novels, but it never occurred to him that it would ever happen to him. _Well, I am a solid now. This is one of the disadvantages of being a solid, a male solid. Uncomfortable, confusing... _All of a sudden, a thought interrupted his own and wondered if the same thing, or at least some sort of, would happen to female solids.   
\- What can I do for you, Odo?--an always-attentive Doctor Bashir asked the Changeling-turned-solid--is it your neck and back again? I have told you that you need to correct your posture--you are now a solid and you cannot, should not for your own sake, keep it as rigid as you have until now.  
\- Well, that too... I guess I have to keep trying new postures, one that would not hurt but would keep my head above everyone else at the Promenade" answered Odo with his usual raspy voice--But... I am afraid, Doctor, that this time... well, last night... something else happened.  
\- Let's check, Constable. Nurse Sunira, please…  
-No!--Odo interrupted forcefully--no nurse, just you, Doctor...--He continued while lowering his voice--sorry, Doctor, I'd rather talk only with you privately, at least for now... this is still new to me.  
-Sure--said the Doctor with a tone of curiosity in his voice--Nurse, you may go.

Only once the two men were alone, Odo relaxed a bit and allowed Doctor Bashir to continue.  
\- Stiff again?   
\- Yes  
\- Back, neck, other?  
The Constable kept silent. As patient as he was, Doctor Bashir needed to attend other people but he also knew how uneasy Odo felt with anything personal, and having a solid shape, a body new to him in many sensory ways was a private matter that needed much adjustment, an adjustment that would probably take a long time—hopefully not forever. Julian looked at Odo and finally, the Constable started to talk.  
\- Doctor Bashir... yes, I am stiff—the back, and my neck...and elsewhere. I would appreciate your help as much as your discretion.  
\- You have my full attention and discretion, Odo.  
\- When I became a solid... well when my people--_my people?_ harumph_\--_turned me into a humanoid, I had to get clothes. So I went to Garak's shop and ordered a uniform of the Bajoran militia to continue doing my job at the station ...  
\- And? Dr. Bashir patiently said.  
\- Garak asked me how I liked my new uniform and I said that it was okay but it itched a bit. Garak made a point that it must be the Inkarian wool used in the fabric...  
\- And the Inkarian wool gave you a rash? That's unexpected. Inkarian wool is very high quality and soft, I haven't heard of anyone complaining about it--unless you have an allergy to this kind of wool.  
\- Garak said the same thing. No, it's not that. Although now that I think of it, the itching may have something to do with my... my... stiffness too, it tingles after all.   
\- So Garak's fabric is to blame for an allergy?  
-Not necessarily, Doctor. There is something else. When I was finished and was about to leave Garak's shop, Chalan Aroya, the owner of a new Café in the Promenade, showed up and said a few things to me. She was friendly, very friendly, kind of... suggestive.  
\- "Towards you, Odo?"  
\- "I think so. Before she left, she asked me to pay her a visit whenever I was nearby her Café. Once alone with Garak, he admonished me for not taking the opportunity to set up a date with her. He even said that my lack of reaction was a crime and that I, as the station’s Chief of Security, should do something about it."  
\- "O-k-a-y...and, what has this to do with the stiffness?"  
\- "Well, she is certainly a lovely female humanoid... and I am a male humanoid... and you know..."- Odo was looking at the floor while trying to make sense of what he was saying while thinking that Major Kira was nowhere to see although he wish that she was around more often now that he was a solid.   
\- "Let me guess... you got stiff when Chalan was talking to you? did you feel stiff right there? " said Doctor Bashir while pointing to Odo's groin.   
\- "Not sure, Doctor, I felt something like a warm tingling...but filling up but not stiff... at least not yet."

Doctor Bashir took a deep breath and reminded himself of his bedside manners. He liked Odo a lot, he admired him for all things he had done for everyone in the station and beyond, for all things he had given up--even the Great Link--to defend him and the others whom he always called _his friends_. However, when it came to his personal experiences, he could be a very, very trying patient.   
\- "Continue..." said Doctor Bashir in a resigned tone while thinking that it was going to be a very long consultation.   
\- "Well, last night I was at Quark's celebration of the Ferenginar's Annual Investiture of the Greatest Lobes."  
\- "Oh, yes, a lovely evening I’ve heard. Too bad I could not be there since I had to work on my presentation for a conference on exoplanets and frontier medicine in Acteon III. Did something happen last night at Quark's?"  
\- "Oh well, of course, I was there to keep an eye on him, you never know whether he may be using a celebration, any celebration, to do something illegal... Quark, Rom and the other Ferengi were so cheerful about the celebration that they served drinks that had not been replicated. There were drinks for all tastes, with and without bubbles. You know that Quark hates bubbles, right doctor?"  
\- "Yes, I’ve heard. And you had too much of springwine? or did you dare to try kanar or bloodwine?"  
\- "Oh, no, doctor, none of those... although I am becoming fond of springwine, must be my years in Bajor before the station. But I did not drink springwine last night. I tried something new, different: an Earth bubbly drink with a French name, a bit dry, a bit bitter...but good and with many bubbles, endless bubbles."  
\- "Champagne! Odo, don't tell me you had your first taste of champagne. I am happy for you, Constable, champagne is one of those drinks that we Terrans have on very special occasions. The real thing is a treat for us being so far from Earth. Quark must have been very happy to be so generous and offer Terran champagne."   
-"Well, it's also a fascinating drink—more than Chief O'Brien's synthale. Transparent, amber, bubbly, wet and dry at the same time. I confess that I took a liking to it, a liking that made me drink more than one glass, I am afraid."   
-"And... you took too many and got a bit "too happy," is that it, Odo?"  
-"Too happy? I guess that is possible... I took more than one for sure, how many, I don’t quite remember."  
\- "Was Chalan there?"  
\- "Yes, that's where I am going, doctor. She was there and sat by my side and had a couple of glasses with me. _Cheers!_ she would say and cling her glass against mine. Then, slowly, unexpectedly, I felt a warmth surge going down my stomach. The warmth became a tingling sensation as if I had butterflies inside me, doctor. And all of a sudden, she did something."  
\- "She did… what?"  
\- "She... casually put her hand on my thigh and… and started running her fingers slowly, up and down, back and forth. Eventually, she seemed to stop but she only did it to squeeze my thigh under the table while she was telling me pleasantries about my eyes, my hands, the smoothness of my skin, my lips."  
\- "Ok, Odo, I guess you realize that she was flirting with you. Probably getting ready for seduction."  
Odo interrupted Doctor Bashir abruptly--"and, and that's when it happened! The warmth and the tingling went further down between my thighs and there, it was stiff, hard, it felt full and seemingly larger than usual..."   
\- "How did it end, Odo, if I may ask? Did you and Chalan looked for a more private place, I suppose?"  
\- "No, doctor, I was confused, I could not tell this from that. The idea of touching her did cross my mind but I could not. After all, she was not, she is not ..." Odo stopped in his tracks right there, before saying any name--"I don't know how I was able to stay quiet in spite of this warm electric surge going through me and ending down there. I did not want anyone to notice, I was trying to keep control of it."   
\- "You have nothing to worry, Odo. Erections are pretty standard in male humanoids, especially when something arouses them."   
\- "Is that what I had? this stiffness, an erection? Why?"  
\- "Well, many factors come together, Odo. You are a male humanoid now, you have needs like anyone other humans. Sexual desire and satisfaction are common humanoid needs. Your solid body reacts to stimulations: the champagne, a touch, a woman wanting you, smell. Did it resolve by itself?"  
\- "Yes and no. Suddenly, Quark invited all women to play one round of Dabo at Morn's expense and Chalan left our table saying that she'd be back as soon as the Dabo wheel made one of them a winner. At that very moment, I left Quark's and went to my quarters."   
\- "Too bad for her ... and you, Odo. It would have been nice after all."   
\- "No, it was better that way. I tried to rest although not as much as I would have liked to. The stiffness now comes and goes... and sometimes I wake up and it's there, like a beast I cannot control."   
\- "Nothing to worry, Odo, that's normal for a male human. However, you cannot avoid doing something about it, Constable. You need to release it and relax. Once you do it, it's quite satisfactory, you will see."   
\- "What do you mean, doctor?"  
\- "That you need to let yourself go and enjoy what comes to you when you have an erection--and relax. If not with Chalan, with someone else or yourself. In the worst-case scenario, one of Quark's holosuite programs may help—he always talks of the _Vulcan Slave Love_ series. I haven't tried it... yet."   
\- "I would never use such programs, doctor, even less if it comes from Quark."  
\- "Understood, Constable, but you are now a solid, a male solid, you have physical needs, and do not forget the emotional ones that must be taken care of in due time. Sexual pleasure—satisfaction, fulfillment, release, whatever one wants to call it—is one of them. I understand it's not an easy topic to talk about, Odo. Even among us, male solids, it may not be easy to talk about, but what better option you may have than confiding in your doctor? In the meantime, I will give you some information for you to read. They may help to at least clarify certain things and some options."   
-"Thank you, doctor. Is there something you could give me to relax... the stiffness?"  
-"I suggest cold showers or going for a swim, a dive, submerging in cold water for a few minutes. Other than that, I am not sure, Odo. I could give you something to relax and help you sleep but it will not work for the erections. You need to take action, to allow yourself to experience sexual desire and to satisfy it. There are ways, although having a partner to enjoy it with is probably the best way."   
\- "And what about the throbbing pain here?" said Odo while touching his temples.  
\- "In addition to the stress caused by the tension of your **stiffness,** that one is also related to your excessive consumption of champagne last night. You got carried away, Odo, and your body is not used to. A hypospray will help, drink much water, and rest... at least today. Will you see Chalan any soon?"  
-Not sure, doctor, why do you ask?  
-Just curious.  
-Life as a male solid is challenging. Being a Changeling was way simpler...--Odo sighed.   
-You will get used to it, Constable. Be patient with yourself, a change of species is a lot for anyone to handle.   
-"The bubbles" Doctor Bashir could hear Odo's low voice to himself. "Too many bubbles."

Odo left the Infirmary still confused and without a clear direction about what to do next. He had some pills for his headache and pamphlets with instructions that he would start reading as soon as he could. He would also look for more data in Terran archives. The romance novels that he had been reading for a while even before becoming a solid, suggested experiences that he could connect with what was happening to him. Suddenly, different pieces started falling in place. Being now human Odo he had to put together the big puzzle of himself and by doing so, humanoid behaviors he never understood, would reveal new knowledge. He also remembered a pending question about what was happening to him and how would it be experienced by females, Chalan Aroya, Jadzia Dax, and most importantly ... Major Kira. But that would be another conversation with Doctor Bashir or one of his pending humanoid anatomy readings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Characters belong to Paramount as well as elements of storylines. The alternate plot and story are mine. Events in this chapter start after “Broken Link” (DS9 canon, S4E26).


	2. Desiring a Klingon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chalan gets a date with Odo at the Replimat. The Chief and the Major speak briefly about her carrying the O’Brien’s baby. Odo comes back from his first mission as a solid and notices the benefits of physical action to tame temporarily his beast. In their separate ways, the Constable and the Major daydream with each other: she has become more attractive than usual due in part due to her current condition, and his latest mission shows his wild, untamed side to women’s fantasy.

After a very early meeting in Ops with Captain Sisko and the senior officers, Odo and Kira stopped at the Replimat for the Major to get something to drink. The day had started earlier than usual and she did not have time to have breakfast before the meeting. Usually, the Major would order a raktajino but this time it was different and she asked for a slightly sweet passion berry tea. She was carrying the O’Brien’s baby in her womb after Keiko’s injuries in the USS Volga (note 1) and she had to watch out what she ate and drank.  
—Did you have breakfast today, Constable?—Kira asked while blowing on her cup of tea.  
—I did, Major, enough raktajino for the day. I am still adjusting to my humanoid condition and, following doctor Bashir’s advice, I am taking it slowly.  
—It must be overwhelming, Odo.  
—What, Major?  
—All of a sudden you experience smell and taste, Odo. Sight and hearing you knew, but not the others.  
—You are correct, Major. That’s why I am taking it slowly. At the same time, I am trying new things every day. A few days ago, I drank for the first time an Earth beverage that doctor Bashir calls “champagne.”  
—Oh yes, dry and with bubbles. I like it. Too bad I cannot drink it now.  
—And how are you doing, Major?  
—I am okay, just feeling heavier every day and sneezing more than I’d like to—Kira smiled and continued—just Mother Nature doing her work.  
  
At that moment, a female voice calling Odo interrupted them:  
—Chief Odo! I haven’t seen you for a while—it was Chalan Aroya with her cheerful smile. Odo felt a bit embarrassed and wished he were a Changeling to shape a creature with wings and fly away. Instead, he answered politely:  
—Good morning, Chalan. Major Kira and I are on our way to a meeting.  
—What meet….?—Kira stopped in her tracks after Odo showered her with an intense warning gaze—Oh, yes, the criminal report meeting.  
Chalan Aroya ignored the Major, her attention was fixated on the Constable.  
—Of course, Chief. This huge station demands much work, especially from the Chief of Security. I could not find you after Quark proclaimed a Dabo winner the other night. You were no longer at your table. Where did you go?  
—Oh, I was very tired and the drinks did not help. I had to go.  
—Are you available tonight?  
—Uh… oh…—Odo looked at Kira asking for help but the Major did not react—I am afraid that I am not available tonight, Chalan.  
—Tomorrow night?  
—Cannot either.  
—So when do you have some time for me, Chief? We should continue our conversation, don’t you think?  
—What conversation?  
—The one we started at Quark’s the other night. I thought you would be … interested—Chalan pouted like an abandoned puppy.

Odo felt cornered and Kira was not helping. Once again he looked at her and begged for help with his ocean blue eyes. The Major decided to intervene and help his friend:  
—I am afraid, Chalan, that the Chief has just received a highly urgent project to work on and he must start tonight. We anticipate that he will be busy the following nights as well. He is in charge and must work extra hours at the end of his shift.  
Chalan was not pleased with the First Officer’s intervention. In contrast, Odo looked relieved and grateful at the same time. Chalan protested:  
—Chief, I respect your work but you must have some free time; more so now that you are a humanoid.  
Odo had to concede that Chalan was right. As a solid, he needed spare time to rest and relax and continue working. Kira seemed to agree and she took on answering again:  
—I am sure that Chief Odo could make some time after lunch. Perhaps a raktajino before he returns to his duties?  
Kira smiled at Odo and encountered a confused expression on his face. Chalan did not wait for another decline and hastily asked:  
—That sounds like a good plan. Chief, what about meeting here tomorrow at 1400 or 1500 hours for a drink? It would be a short break in your extremely busy schedule.  
Odo sighed. Setting a meeting *_or a date as she insisted on calling it_* with Chalan was unavoidable. He was about to say “what about next week?” with the expectation that the Bajoran woman would forget after days have passed, but Kira intervened again:  
—Why tomorrow? Chief, I am sure that you may have time today after lunch, isn’t it?  
—I suppose—a resigned Odo answered while looking at the table.  
—Wonderful! See you at 1400 hours here—Chalan walked away with a happy mood while Odo looked sternly at Kira:  
—Major, what have you done?—the Constable asked with a tone of irritation in his voice.  
—I am helping you, Odo—the Major answered.  
—How does meeting Chalan Aroya today instead of next week, or better never, helps me?  
—Are you sure you don’t find her … attractive, Constable?  
—I am sure that she is a lovely woman, but I am not interested, Major.  
—More reason to get it over with. See her today and show your lack of interest.  
—And how do I do that without offending her?  
—Ah… that is not going to happen, Constable. I am afraid that you will have to ride this one alone. She seems very interested in you, but avoiding her only prolongs your pain and her expectations. It’s better that you tell her the way you feel, or actually, the way you do not feel. The sooner, the better. Game over.  
Odo sighed again and just muttered:  
—Are you done with your tea, Major?  
—Yes, Odo, let’s go. Thanks for your company.  
—Thanks for your help—Odo grunted with a tone of sarcasm to which Kira simply smiled.

******************************

A few hours later and not feeling his best, Odo showed up in the Replimat and ordered Tarkalean tea. He saw Chalan at a table motioning at him to approach her. Once he got where she was, small talk followed: that day’s events, dead voles in one of the cargo bays, renovations at Quarks, the menu of Chalan’s Café. To take the conversation into a more personal direction, the Bajoran woman looked at Odo’s beverage and asked:  
—What did you order?  
—Tea, Tarkalean tea.  
—How do you like it?  
—Enough to order it. It has a tangy flavor, good beverage after lunch.  
—I see—Chalan hesitated—May I have a sip?  
Odo looked at her with a big question mark on his face:  
—Why?  
—I just want to see … if it has an ingredient that is different from other teas that we serve in my establishment.  
—Would you like me to order you one?  
—It is not necessary; I just want a sip from your cup if that’s okay with you, Chief.  
—No offense, Chalan, but I don’t understand what you are asking for. If you want tea, I’ll order you one.  
The Bajoran woman huffed out of frustration. She had heard about the Constable’s taciturn and dry personality that was too bad given his attractive physique. She noticed that the Chief seemed distracted looking at some point that was not her or their table:  
—What are you looking at, Odo?  
—Oh, I am trying to figure out how many kinds of tea there may be in the Replimat’s menu and what percentage do they make out of all the programmed beverages.  
That was it for Chalan. Getting to the Chief was too hard for what she was used to and it would end in a big waste of her time. She decided to throw her last card to provoke a reaction and stood up:  
—I think I better go.  
—To get some tea?—clueless Odo asked.  
—You are not interested, Chief.  
—Interested in …? another kind of tea?  
—Our conversation!  
—Well, now that you mention it, Chalan, it’s time for me to go back to my office and continue with my work if you don’t mind.  
—Do I bore you, Chief?  
—Not at all. I hope you have a good rest of the day and you get to try the Tarkalean tea some other time.  
After hearing Odo’s last words, Chalan Aroya realized it was a lost cause going nowhere. She brought what was left of her drink to the recycle bin and left. Odo did not quite understand what just happened but it didn’t bother him. On the contrary, he was relieved that it was short and that, hopefully, Chalan would not ask for another date.  
—The Major was right—Odo said to himself—I’ll thank her when I see her next time.

**************************************************

It took around two weeks before Odo could have some spare time to have a chat with the Major. By then, he had tried pale ale and he liked it much, another human drink with lots of bubbles that left a tickling sensation in his throat. It was an exciting drink, he thought. But it also contributed to keeping his beast awake.  
Such a reaction was unavoidable whenever he saw Major Kira even if it was only for an officers’ meeting. He did not understand that she looked more beautiful as days passed by. He had read that in humanoid females, pregnancies would have a pleasant effect on their physique as well as their hormones. They were getting ready to be mothers and their bodies would prepare to become more nurturing and possibly having more children. In spite of the increase of their size, many expectant female humanoids had a very active sex drive, many times higher than usual. This was the case for most Bajoran women. He cherished any time he could see her even if he had to tame that flesh between his legs in other ways.

It was then when Commander Sisko approached him to be part of an unusual mission. Not just the regular security job at the station but a Klingon mission in a Klingon location (note 2). He agreed reluctantly since he thought he was not much of use as a solid but also because they were after an infiltrator sent by the Founders. As a Changeling, he was able to do things that he could no longer do as a human. Among all the changes he was experiencing, he felt that he did not have the same stamina as before. It was a _quid pro quo_ situation, however. There were things he had acquired as a human and that he was learning to enjoy like the food and drinks. And the touch, the solid touch was a sense that had been enhanced more than one thousand times now that he was a human. It was different from what he experienced as part of the Great Link especially if it was accompanied by emotions like those he felt for … Now a man, he understood better those romance novels he read and called once “the human obsession with mating rituals.”

The Klingon mission was more than he had bargained for. This time he got to see the Klingons as a human, not as a Changeling. Klingons were adamant, uncomfortable if not scared of him as a shapeshifter. As a human? Not at all. Klingons considered humans vulnerable and weak although with great will power and, when on duty, a self-control that would assist them in successful negotiations. He was a Changeling turned human who was going to pretend to be a Klingon warrior. Too many changes at once.

In spite of the discomfort of the surgical alteration to look like a Klingon male, the unpleasant smells and flavors that he experienced in the Klingon ship and then on the location where the induction ceremony of the Order of the Bart’leth was held, Odo did not only survive but prevailed as one of the key people to solve the problem of the Changeling infiltrator. He knew that Klingons were loud, rigid, violent, obnoxious, but being one of them for over 26 hours was beyond his comfort zone. Still, the experience of brotherhood and a mostly male community—he saw a few Klingon women warriors participating in the preparations for the ceremony they attended—showed him that there were other ways to express manhood, being male and masculine. Chanting warrior songs out loud while consuming large amounts of bloodwine, *_too bad Klingon bloodwine had no bubbles_*, being physical, pushy, challenging comrades just for the pleasure of the challenge, made him think of the meaning of wild let loose.

All that shoveling, taunting based on anger but also on fear of embarrassment—if the warrior was not tough enough—allowed him to explore pieces of the untamed humanoid that seemed closer to a hunter, a predator in the wilderness than the composed, calm, rational Starfleet men. It required much physical exertion but he soon realized that it had helped him to keep his mind off the involuntary arousal of his senses. When back to Deep Space Nine, he would try a combat program to tire himself to physical exhaustion and relax.

When the mission was over and they returned to DS9, Major Kira was waiting by the landing pad to welcome the senior officers-turned-Klingons. As the First Officer of the station, it was her prerogative to be there, but the real reason was to see the Klingon version of Odo. She was eager to see him, interested, intrigued. Major Kira was not alone. Other people had been waiting for the arrival of Sisko, O’Brien, and Odo to peek on their otherworldly appearances, most of them just curious; others, out of an undeniable attraction to these men being others, especially if those others were perceived as a rough, wild versions of themselves.

The three officers walked into the station with different attitudes. Sisko was happy and proud to have succeeded in their mission; O’Brien could not wait to have everything removed as soon as yesterday. And then the Chief of Security finally walked in. Odo being just Odo, he tried to hide his embarrassment of showing too much Klingon of himself.  
When Kira saw him, her legs became soft and she felt like she could not hold straight. She had not expected to see the Constable as a Klingon warrior, a rough version of Odo, who was already a tough-looking guy. With his ridged forehead, his untamed long blond hair and beard, sharp teeth on his now very well defined lips, his bulky black uniform, leather fingerless gloves, and spiked heavy boots, he looked ruthless and fiercely attractive. He was indeed intoxicating to hers and other female eyes. 

Kira heard a deep sigh behind her. It was Chalan Aroya sided by other Bajoran women.  
—I think I like him better as a Klingon—she said.  
—What do you mean?—asked one of her companions.  
—At least as a Klingon man, he would probably give in into my wishes.  
Kira guessed what they were referring too. She did not have the time to talk with Odo about his date with Chalan. She guessed that not much had happened, otherwise she would have heard some gossip … eventually.  
The three men passed in front of the Major and she greeted them:  
—Captain, Chief, Constable.  
The men nodded at the welcoming. Odo, as his usual, only answered with a grunt. And all three went straight to the Infirmary.

That night, Odo slept placidly away all the physical activity and stress he had been subjected to in the last days.  
Kira’s night, however, was something else. She would dream of Odo as a Klingon in her bed, taking her in spite of her protests and resistance. With a hoarse voice, he would command her around. While still wearing the leather fingerless gloves, he would undress her without paying attention to any of her objections. To keep her silent, he would fill her mouth with his tongue while holding her pinned against the wall. She was astonished at his wild passion but also at herself. She would feel his ridges and loose hair against her skin when he went down, hungry, looking for her breasts, biting her hard nipples while holding tightly her waist. That was it, having rough sex with a Changeling-turned-human-turned-Klingon who took her with all his force was exhilarating and she did not want him to stop. At some point, he grabbed her hips and pushed himself against her. Their mouths found each other and explored themselves avidly. Klingon Odo had become such an erotic fantasy with sheer force. He released his intense embrace and looked at her:  
—‘e’ vlneH. Be nep Qong DaqDaq. (Note 3)  
The Major complied, she was waiting for him. He parted her legs and buried himself in between her thighs while saying:  
—Qaneh! Qaneh! (Note 4)  
He took her and dominated her as the Klingon warrior he had become.  
—SoH neH Qaneh (Note 5)—she repeated.  
Kira felt that she could only surrender to his wanting of her. And she liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Reference to “Body Parts” (DS9 canon, S4E25)  
2\. Reference to “Apocalypse Rising” (DS9 canon, S5E1)  
3\. Klingonese “I want to be with you. Lay in bed, woman.”  
4\. Klingonese “I want you.”  
5\. Klingonese “All I want is you.”


	3. Games of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Odo’s adventure as a Klingon, he tells Kira about his failed date with Chalan Aroya. After another mission that ended up with him and Quark in a desolate, frozen planet, a broken leg and a few days on the station’s Infirmary, Kira offers her assistance for his recovery. The Major’s presence makes it difficult for the Constable to control certain urges he explained to Doctor Bashir after trying champagne for the first time. Add to this Kira's pregnancy. A brief conversation reveals that she also has needs.

The dream with Klingon Odo became a recurrent one in Kira’s nights. Aside from that, the days that followed were filled with meetings, summits, repairs, visitors to the station, the daily operations of DS9. Several days after the Klingon mission in Ty G’okor, the Major met Odo at Quark’s while having a drink. He asked for pale ale and she had sparkling water. They talked about her carrying the O’Briens’ baby and eventually he told her about the failed date with Chalan Aroya.

—I am sorry it did not work, Odo.  
—On the contrary, Major, I have to thank you. Your advice was sound. I could not have planned it better.  
—What do you mean?  
—After that meeting at the Replimat, Chalan Aroya has not approached me again.  
—What did you do? She seemed very interested.  
—I don’t remember doing anything in particular. She wanted to sip from my tea, I offered to get her own, and she did not like it.  
—I see—Kira smiled—Have you considered that she did not want tea, Odo?  
—No.  
—She may have been using that as a pretext to get close to you.  
—Ah… pretense… something that I haven’t learned yet.  
—Don’t, Odo. I like that about you, no pretense.  
—Well, it’s over now, Chalan I mean. And I am thankful to you, Major.  
At that moment, a call interrupted their conversation:  
—Sisko to Odo.  
—Odo here, Captain.  
—Just to remind you, Constable, to meet with me at my office in Ops tomorrow at 0700 hours.  
—Yes, Captain.  
—What is that all about? Sisko sending reminders? That’s not him.  
—The Captain has a new mission for me. It’s a delicate matter and he asked me not to discuss details. He told me that it would take me out of the station for a few days.  
—I see, Constable. Well, when I finish my drink, I’ll call it for the day. This pregnancy is tiring me earlier every day.  
—I have to remind myself that I need to have at least six, if not seven or eight, hours of sleep to function well the following day. Regenerating was easier and demanded less time.  
Odo and Kira continued their conversation until their glasses were empty and each of them went to their respective quarters.

  
Sisko’s mission for Odo was bringing Quark to a hearing related to a case of the Orion Syndicate. The hearing was going to be held in a location more than eight days away from the station. Odo assumed that Quark was guilty of some crime although the captain did not give him details because the matter was classified. The eight-day trip in a runabout with Quark would be long, he thought. The Constable asked if he should confine him somewhere in the spacecraft but Sisko said that it was not necessary.  
The next day, the lawman departed with the Ferengi not knowing that they were not going to make it to its destination. On the fourth day of the trip, they found a bomb and when the Security Chief tried to beam it to space, it detonated incapacitating their ship and forcing them to land in the nearest L-class planet.  
There, Odo and Quark confronted the elements of a hostile and freezing nature without food and they decided to climb the highest point they could find, to send a transmission signal to DS9 and hopefully be rescued. After days of constant bickering and an accident that ended in the Constable’s broken leg, Odo was transported to the Defiant at the very moment he was recording what he thought would be his last log. The Ferengi had succeeded in reaching the top of a mountain and sent the signal. He owed his life to Quark.

Odo needed a couple of days in the Infirmary to recover from dehydration, malnutrition, the elements and, more than anything, his broken leg. Knowing that he was not fond of social visits, Bashir kept him in the most reclusive chamber of the Infirmary to where Kira made her way several times. Her pregnancy gave her the perfect excuse to visit the Constable those days. He was grateful although he would not show it much. He cherished every time Kira would enter his chamber to visit and update him on the whereabouts of the station.  
One afternoon, the Major came in bringing two PADDs.  
—Hello, Constable. How are you feeling today?—she asked while handing the PADDs to him  
—Better than yesterday but still in pain. What are these?  
—One has the criminal reports for the last two days. The other one is the latest mystery novels of one of your favorite writers. I thought they would help you pass the time.  
—Thank you, Major, it’s very thoughtful of you.  
—When do you think you’ll be able to leave the Infirmary, Odo?  
—Hopefully, tomorrow if not sooner.  
—But you cannot go back to work yet. That leg has to heal completely before you resume your duties—Julian intervened—I did not mean to eavesdrop by the way.  
—If I don’t go back to work, what will I do?  
—Relax in your quarters, Constable, and follow my instructions or I will have you confined in the Infirmary. It’s an order—Bashir said.  
Odo grunted. Knowing that he did not want company or help, Kira intervened:  
—I will assist the Constable, Julian. At what time tomorrow? I will walk him to his quarters and make sure that he is installed and ready to follow your instructions.  
—I think 0900 hours will do, Kira.  
—Major, I appreciate your help but it’s not necessary—the Constable interjected.  
—I let the two of you agree on the details, Odo you need to rest that leg; otherwise, you will not be out of work for some days but for the rest of your life—Julian left the chamber.  
—Odo, I am trying to help. Do you prefer to be back in your quarters or be here?  
—My quarters, no doubt. It’s just that, as a humanoid, there are things I may not be able to do as I like to do them … and you know me, I am very private.  
—I understand, Constable. I will assist you to get ready and I promise not to be intrusive at all. I will check on you once a day, maybe twice, until you are fully recovered to go back to work. Deal?  
Odo harrumphed, he had no other option. Kira would insist; that was a battle he would not fight.  
—Thank you, Major.  
—Now … I have a task for you. In addition to reading those PADDS, would you make a list of all the things you may need?  
—I don’t quite understand.  
—I am referring to medications, making sure the replicator works at your satisfaction, getting food or beverages that may not be included in the replicator’s menu, mobility in your quarters, and details like that. That will make my assistance more efficient, don’t you think?  
—Efficient, I like that.  
—Then we have a plan—Kira smiled—is there anything you need now?  
—I am good, Major, thank you again.  
—Nothing to thank, Constable. We are friends, friends help each other. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Kira walked away leaving behind a man with mixed feelings. He was relieved but concerned at the same time. His biggest fear was not being able to control the urges of his beast in front of her, even if she would just stop by a few minutes a day. The first item he wrote in the to-do-list was “Check with Doctor Bashir.” Since it was obvious that the statement would be interpreted mainly for his current condition, his broken leg, he added “(Double) check with Doctor Bashir” which read for him as: “How to deal with the male involuntary stiffness called 'erection' if no physical extenuating activity is allowed.” Next, he proceeded to read the PADDs and populating the list that Kira had tasked him with.

As anticipated, Major Kira came in shortly before 0900 hours. The Constable was ready to go and, if the doctor would agree, he would transport himself along with the Major to his quarters.  
—That is a good idea, Odo, given that you should avoid putting any pressure on your leg. Walking is out of the question for at least two more days.  
—And how did you think I was going to go to my quarters, doctor?  
—In a rolling chair, Constable.  
—I prefer to use my emergency transportation code to avoid such a public demonstration, doctor.  
—And I will gladly agree with that—Bashir nodded.  
—Is that it, doctor? Can we go now?—Kira interjected.  
—Ready, Major. In this PADD you’ll find all the instructions and recommendations for the following days. But most importantly: keep off walking or pressure on his leg as much as possible. By the way, Major, don’t forget the recommendations I have given to you as well.  
Odo noticed a gesture of annoyance in Kira’s face. She sighed and nodded—Yes, doctor, I have not forgotten.  
—Good, if you both pledge to follow doctor’s orders, you are free to go. Remember that I want to see you in three days, Constable. And in your case, Major, check with me at least once a week or as often as you need.  
—Computer, emergency transport to Chief of Security’s quarters. Authorization delta five zero Kira one seven. Two to beam.

Once in the Constable’s quarters, Odo continued the conversation:  
—Is everything okay with you, Major? No complications with the pregnancy, I hope?  
—Everything is good, Odo. Let me see how this works to help you move around. You are supposed not to leave your chair, sofa or bed and keep movement to a minimum.  
—As long as I have something to read and to investigate at the computer station, I'll feel better. I don’t know how I am going to stand these days.  
—You will make it, Constable, and I will be here for you—Kira smiled while tugging things away, making sure that the replicator was working properly as well as all devices in the former Changeling’s quarters—You need to find the best place for you to be for several hours, Constable.  
—I will be fine, I can manage if I have to move from here to there—Odo grunted.  
—I know that this is not going to be easy, Constable, I ask you to be patient for a few more days and you will be up to your usual self sooner rather later. Here, in addition to all the programs and communications in the console, you’ll find cargo bay inventories, duty rosters, planned visits for the next two weeks, and a few more PADDs with mystery and ... romance novels?  
—Thank you, Major—Odo said avoiding the last question.   
—"Corazón Salvaje" … I did not expect that, Earth Spanish?—Kira grinned—What does it mean?  
Odo made as he had not heard the comment and the question. After all, he was trying not to read that kind of text to avoid waking up his beast again. His latest adventures with the Klingons, and the unexpected episode with Quark in a deserted planet had left his solid nature exhausted for some time. He had hoped not to worry about the stiffness of his humanoid sex although he did talk with the doctor before Kira picked him up at the Infirmary. Kira took the hint and did not press further her curiosity about romance novels ... in Spanish.  
—Is there something you would like to drink or eat before I go, Odo?  
—Tarkalean tea would be good.  
—No pale ale?—she said jokingly.   
—Too early for that. I noticed that ales make me sleepy and I need to catch up with work.  
Kira gave him a disapproval look. He noticed:  
—I meant whatever work I can catch up from here, Major. I will not leave my quarters.  
—Good, Odo. I have made sure that handles are in your bathroom so you can safely take a shower whenever you feel like. I’ll see you in a few hours. I will call you on my way in case you need something, is that good? Let’s say shortly before 1800 hours?  
—Yes, Major, once again thank you.  
—Be good to yourself—she extended her hand to take his for a few seconds—I want you back full time, we all do.

The days that followed were nice as well as uneasy for Odo. He was not used to having someone caring for him daily as Major Kira did. She would come around 0800 hours on her way to Ops or another assignment and then stop by again around 1800 hours. She would bring the daily criminal reports at the end of the day and review them with him while having dinner together. The visits were not only doctor’s or work-related. They would digress into other stories and details sometimes of personal—even private—nature. While pleasant for the most part, something was lurking in the background of those visits, before, during and after. He attributed it to his lack of physical activity and his indulgement in romance novels. He would try to tame his stiff rod of flesh in different ways, but he would end up placing Kira and himself in the characters of the novel he was reading. And then, at the end of the day when the First Officer would go after dinner and conversations, he would bury himself in all kinds of thoughts and imagined situations involving her. However, there was something else going on between him and the Major that none of them were aware of. She, a Bajoran female, was carrying a baby, and her hormones were in frankly ascent every day. She needed release as much as he did, probably more than he did, and like him, she was trying to ignore it, deny it, hide it. Eventually, she would have to face it as he would have to face his.  
  
Kira was glad to help Odo in any way she could. She liked the routine of checking on him in the morning and at the end of the day. She had cared for many comrades when she was a member of the Bajoran Underground during the Cardassian occupation, but this was different. There was no immediate danger around them, there was no urgency to keep her eyes watching around to avoid being caught, there was no fear. But there was some level of mild anxiety that would translate into some form of excitement. Somehow, she felt good seeing the Constable on a daily basis, caring for him, making sure all was good with his health and his disposition. *_It must be the motherly instinct kicking in_* she thought. A motherly instinct mixed with other sensations. Every time she would look at the Security Chief, he would evoke the same heavenly gaze under a Klingon mask. Her dreams with the Klingon warrior had not receded and she daydreamed on making them a reality. She found herself also with a variety of feelings: caring for Odo as the friend she was and having erotic fantasies with him. He was a solid now, a humanoid, he would have needs as any male or female, those needs could become urges like her own. She wondered how and whether he would talk with her about those needs, maybe one day. 

At the end of her visit on the third day, when she was about to go to her quarters, the Constable asked:  
—Major, how are you doing with the pregnancy? I assume everything is good with the O’Briens’ baby and with you.  
—Good for the most part.  
—There is something I meant to ask you the day I left the Infirmary. If I may, I hope that I am not intruding.  
—Go ahead, Odo, as one of my best friends you don’t intrude. And if I’d feel that you do, I’d let you know right away.  
—The day I left the Infirmary, doctor Bashir insisted that you follow his recommendations. I assume that you are doing as he said?  
—For the most part—she smiled.  
—Is there something you are not doing that you should be doing?  
—I am afraid that’s the case, Odo. But, before you say anything else, it’s not that simple.  
—What is it?  
—Nothing important—she tried to dismiss it.  
—It must be important, Major. Here you are, checking on me twice a day to make sure that I follow the doctor’s orders but you seem not to be doing the same.  
—It’s not as bad as a broken leg.  
—A formerly broken leg. I am fully recovered and I hope to resume my duties soon. Is it something that could harm the baby? Or you?  
Kira sighed for a long time and shrugged.  
—It might.  
—Then… why don’t you do what you need to do?  
—Because I don’t have what I need right now. Besides, Shakaar … is always busy. In my current condition, I cannot leave the station. And the First Minister doesn’t have the time to visit.  
—Emotional support?—Odo asked *_I can give you all the emotional support you need, now and later, Kira. You just need to let me know that it will be okay if I try_.*  
—Kind of—she answered—but it’s more than that … what I need now. Or, better said, what my body needs now.  
—Could … someone else help if Shakaar is not available?—the Constable regretted what he said as soon as he said it.  
Kira didn’t answer. She looked at him and grinned smoothly. She wanted to ask him about "Corazón Salvaje," the novel he was reading. After a few seconds, she rubbed her belly and said:  
—Maybe. I have a check-up with Julian tomorrow and we’ll see. I am getting big, Odo.  
—You are glowing, Major. I read that Bajoran females become … more attractive than usual to males when they are pregnant and may develop certain needs.  
—Yes, you are correct, Odo. A pregnant Bajoran woman could become a terror to some men—she chuckled while looking at her belly.  
—Terror? How so?  
—The hormonal changes skyrocket as the weeks pass, and with it, our sexual drive may skyrocket as well.  
—I see—he lowered his voice confirming the reason Shakaar was mentioned in their conversation. He also felt embarrassed by the suggestions he just made: *_Could … someone else help?_* She noticed his embarrassment and added:  
—I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Odo. It’s something very natural for me. It’s just that I may have to wait until…  
—Until when?  
—Until I cannot wait anymore. And then, I will have to do something about it.  
—Any idea how long?  
—That’s the topic of my conversation with the doctor, Constable—Kira stood up and started to get ready to leave—Well, I think it’s time for me to go. Thanks for dinner, Odo.  
—I didn’t do anything, Major, but you are welcome. Thanks for the company.  
—You let me in your private quarters. That’s a big concession and an expression of affection that I value very much. Is there anything else you need before I go?  
—I will finish my readings and call it the night too. I will see doctor Bashir tomorrow as well. I feel much better than days ago and, as I said, I am pretty sure my leg is fully recovered.  
—But you will not walk to the Infirmary tomorrow, right?  
—I could but I would be too slow. Doctor Bashir will use medical transportation to bring me to the Infirmary.  
—That’s good, Odo. I’ll get your bed ready and go if you agree.  
—If you think it is necessary, go ahead—Odo answered while moving slowly from the chair to his bedroom. As soon as he stood up, Kira was by his side—I can do this alone, Kira—he added.  
—Some help will not hurt—she said.

When she touched him, he felt the lingering movement of a butterfly below his skin. Kira also felt a mild electric shock going through her veins but she did not back off. Together, they walked to his bedroom and she made sure that everything was ready for him. After that, Kira left with a hearty “good night”.  
On her way back to her quarters, Kira's thoughts about the Constable did not stop. *_Why not? I like him and I think he likes me ... as a friend of course. I could not ask for more discreet help. And he looks so good, he smells good like fresh rain on a Bajoran warm day. I am sure he must taste good as well, like springwine. And in spite of all his tough exterior, I am sure he can be as gentle as the wings of an Earth hummingbird_.* Once in her quarters, she remembered the novel that Odo was reading.  
—Computer, define "Corazón Salvaje".  
—"Corazón Salvaje," Earth language called Spanish. Widely spoken in the Earth's Southern Hemisphere.  
—Yes, can you translate that phrase?  
—It translates to "Wild Heart."  
—Computer, can you locate a novel, a romance novel with that title?  
—Yes, it's an Earth novel from the twentieth century. It achieved great success in its time and it was read by millions of readers back then.   
In a similar fashion to Kira's thoughts when she was walking to her quarters, Odo could not stop thinking about the conversation they just had. *_She needs someone to be with. And Shakaar is nowhere to see. I would be happy to assist even in my present condition. How could I extend such an offer to her? I can’t, she may not want to see me again after I say so. Better leave things as they are_.*

He felt asleep after reading two chapters of “Corazón Salvaje.” The main character, Juan, was a poor young man turned pirate who had been stripped from his wealthy identity due to the intrigues of his stepmother. He was born out of wedlock and didn't know who his real mother was. He was in love with a young woman, Mónica, whose family opposed to them being together and who had arranged a marriage of convenience against her will. He decided to make a surprise appearance in her wedding ceremony to take her away from a forced loveless marriage. The narrative lines of the novel invaded his dreams and he saw himself climbing the wall that would bring him to the place where the engagement was about to start. He was going to rescue her from a fateful engagement with Bajor’s First Minister. The young woman hesitated at first but she gave in as soon as she saw all the love in his eyes. She decided to follow her heart full of love and passion for him and left her family, friends, and unwanted groom to sail away with the tragic hero in his pirate ship.


	4. Foreplay: Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another night of vivid dreams with Odo, Kira received a call from Shakaar. Odo sees Doctor Bashir at the Infirmary and he recommends aquatic relaxation. Kira receives the same suggestion when it's her turn to see the doctor. At the end of the day, Kira and Odo enjoy a holosuite swimming program followed by cooking and conversation. They experience the pleasures of taste and smell and she makes a special request.

Kira woke up grabbing forcefully her sheets. She looked around and found her bed in disarray as if a battle would have taken place overnight. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started to remember the vivid dreams with her fantasy lover: Klingon Odo. *_Again? How is that possible?_* she questioned herself. *_It must be my way to respond to my needs. Oh my, I am in worse shape than I thought_* this time she said it out loud. That's when she heard the computer's voice:  
—It's 0700 hours. Your first meeting begins at 0830 hours.   
—So, I better move—Kira got up and prepared everything to take a quick shower. The warm water falling on her skin was the best way to start the day. Other things would be much more welcome and the memories of her recent dreams were first among them. The sensations of the heated liquid running over her back, shoulders, arms, legs reminded her of the imagined strokes of her surprising lover. Flashbacks of the Klingon version of Odo invading her bed when she was already sleeping, running his rough fingers over her bare skin and enamoring her with his tough-sounding remarks in that other language, made her wish that he was there with her, for real. The computer's voice brought her back and out of her reverie:  
—It's 0720 hours. Your first meeting begins at 0830 hours.   
—Yes, I know, I know ... —she sighed—Kira, what are we going to do with you? You better go back to your First Officer persona.   
The Major left the shower, got dressed, and prepared herself something hot to drink and a generous bowl of quinoa, cinnamon, and fruit to start her day. She considered it to be oversize but she reminded herself that now she was eating for two: the O'Brien's baby and herself.   
The Bajoran officer was finishing her breakfast when a subspace call came to her attention. It was Shakaar, Bajor's First Minister and her, her ... *_partner? companion? lover?_* She was not sure what label to assign him. They had started to see each other after his last visit to Deep Space Nine. Their encounters had been few and a bit random since they could only see each other when both were on Bajor. Add to this Kira's bearing the O'Brien's baby to term, a choice that didn't sit well with the First Minister although he had not objected to it. *_Well, to be fair, when he found out, it was already late, the baby was in my womb and there was no way to change the course of nature now_* she noted to herself.   
The conversation was short and uneventful. He was returning a message she had left with one of his assistants, a message that she no longer remembered. During the brief conversation, Shakaar came across as uninterested in anything that was not related to the affairs of the Bajoran government.  
—Nerys, if there is nothing urgent to talk about, I must attend other matters. I hope that you understand.  
Kira thought of telling him about the latest ordeals and how she was helping the Security Chief to recover but the First Minister's answer turned her off. It would be a trivial matter for him after all. They finished the call agreeing to talk the following day. Then she heard the computer's voice again:  
—It's 0800 hours. Your first meeting ...  
Kira shut down the volume, she knew: she had to be in Ops before 0830 hours.   
On her way out, the Major asked for Odo's location. He was already in the Infirmary for his follow-up appointment with Bashir. In the turbolift she met Miles O’Brien who asked her how she was doing and dared to suggest to take it easy due to her condition. Kira felt annoyed by the Chief's comment but didn't say anything. Once in Ops and later in her first meeting, she found her mind wandering and, as a consequence, having a hard time focusing on the matter at the heart of the discussion. At the end of the meeting, Dax approached her:  
—Is everything okay, Kira?   
—I'm trying, Dax, trying to be okay. Is it that obvious?  
—That you are struggling with your focus? A bit. We understand, however, don't get upset.   
—It's just, I don't understand. I seem to get irritated pretty fast.   
—You used to be like that, Nerys—the Science Officer smiled—it does not surprise me given your condition. I have been where you are many times.   
—There is something else that I am afraid I will have to take care of sooner than I thought—Kira said thinking of her needs as a pregnant Bajoran woman.   
—And what's that?  
The Major hesitated to talk about such a delicate matter with anyone, even more in Ops. She'd wait for her appointment with Julian later that morning. She looked at Dax:  
—I'll tell you another time, Jadzia. Ops is not the best place to talk about those things.   
—I understand, Nerys. Let me know—the Trill went back to her post to check the oscillating tachyon particles that seem to be more frequent than usual.   
The Major tried to concentrate on her tasks at hand. What she needed to discuss with Julian was becoming an impending need. The unplanned pregnancy had enhanced her sex drive and men around her began to look different, alluring. Among them, Odo, more so than Shakaar. *_Must be the dreams, the proximity, the daily interaction_* she said to herself trying to find a rational explanation to a non-rational biological urge. 

**********************

Meanwhile, Bashir was expressing his satisfaction with the former Changeling’s recovery. Everything in his bone structure looked great. Faced with the doctor’s enthusiasm, his patient responded simply with a grunt. Bashir continued by posing a question:  
—What is it, Odo? The prognosis couldn’t be better. You have the body of a young man in his prime and your rate of recovery is impressive. Is there something else?  
—I miss physical activity, doctor, I can not be sitting in my quarters for any longer.  
—I’m discharging you today for good, Constable. You’ll be able to go back to your normal routine tomorrow.  
—Thank you, that will help. There are, however, other issues that are ... still there.  
—The same that you had before your adventure with Quark in that desolated cold planet?  
—Yes, that one, the beast with a mind of its own. Before breaking my leg in that unfortunate trip, I got used to conducting a physical routine using a holosuite program called Decathlon. It has been very helpful.  
—You can go back to that, Odo, just not tomorrow. I’d say five days to a week from today.  
—But, doctor, I was expecting that I could resume those activities as soon as today. I am afraid that waiting any longer will be rather difficult.  
—I understand. In that case, I suggest that you start with swimming, not the sports type but the leisurely type.  
—Leisurely swimming? Do you mean, playing games in the water?  
—Yes, to a certain extent. For example, relaxing in a pool of water. Let your body float and allow the water to carry your weight until you feel actually weightless. You could that for twenty or thirty minutes each day at the end of your shift. What you cannot do yet is anything that is extenuating like swimming laps in a large pool. Likewise, no springball, no kayaking, no training fighting. Quark has swimming programs.  
—I’ll think about it, doctor. When can I resume my real physical activity?  
—As I said: no less than five days from today, Constable, seven for sure.

The former Changeling started to get ready to leave when the Major arrived for her appointment with Bashir.  
—Odo, good to see you. You look almost fully recovered, isn’t it?  
—Yes, he is—answered Bashir—with fewer restrictions than before but a few still nonetheless.  
—And those are?—the Bajoran asked.  
—It turns out I can only move when I am in the water and “moving” sounds like an overstatement—Odo complained.  
—It’s not that bad, Constable, you’ll be able to be on your feet for your wild sports in a week or less. Just a few more days—Bashir smiled trying to offer some comfort.   
The Changeling muttered a guttural sound expressing his annoyance. To make him feel better, Kira said:  
—I am glad to see you upbeat, Odo.   
The Chief nodded and walked slowly to the Promenade while Bashir said once more:  
—Don't forget, Constable: activities resume tomorrow, swimming tonight if you wish.   
Then, the doctor turned to the Major:  
—Kira, how are you feeling today? Everything good since I saw you last time?  
—Well, the bitter herbs you gave me last time have certainly helped with the sneezing. The baby is active, I am eating well, walking as usual. I feel fine for the most part.   
—For the most part?   
—I'd like you to check my hormonal levels and blood pressure, doctor. I am afraid that they may be getting too high.   
—Let me check a sample quickly, Major.   
After a few minutes, Bashir came back with results and a sparkling look in his eyes.   
—Yes, Kira, everything seems to be good with you and the baby. The levels of your estrogen and testosterone have increased due to your condition, as we expected for a Bajoran pregnancy. Are you feeling different?  
—Can you provide absolute confidentiality, Julian?   
—Of course, Kira, 100%.  
—The truth is that I have started looking at men in a different way, I find many of them attractive, too many including those I'd never look at even out of curiosity. Add to that the vivid dreams that I am having, dreams of erotic nature every night. I wake up with the urge to be touched by someone and the desire is building up as a headache about to explode. Taking care of myself is no longer helping, I need more, I need ...   
—A partner. You must do something about it, Major. When can you see Shakaar?   
—I don't know, he is not available, at least not for me. I meant to ask you what other options do I have.  
—in terms of potential partners?  
—We may have to get to that although I’ll try to figure it out by myself. I am talking about other ways to put this, this tension to the side, at least for a little bit until ... Shakaar or someone else is in the picture for me—the Bajoran woman said with a defeating voice.   
—I am afraid that you cannot put it to the side for too long, Kira. From what you describe, it seems that your body is getting to the point of no return. At most, I can recommend some relaxation techniques. Meditation, for example.  
—Meditation is not working anymore either, doctor. I have been meditating more than usual since I got the O'Brien's baby inside me.   
—Have you tried swimming, Kira? Floating in the water has many benefits and it will help for a few days. I emphasize **few** here. You must find a partner to release the tension that your body is carrying. Would you like me to suggest names? I know some Starfleet officers that might ...  
—No way, Julian! Don't even think about it. Do you forget that I am the second in command of Deep Space Nine?   
—Okay, okay, Major, I understand. However, you must take care of this and the sooner, the better, not only for you but for the impending labor and the baby.   
—I'll try what you just suggest: swimming...  
—That's a good idea, better than nothing. But remember: it will not replace your needs, Kira. Quark has some swimming programs that you could try. I just made the same recommendation to Odo. For the next days, he is not allowed to do extenuating sports, just some leisurely swimming.   
—Thank you, Julian, I'll look into that. May I go now?  
—Yes, Major, I don't see anything else out of order. If the issue persists, please talk to me and I will do whatever I have to bring Shakaar here or someone else—the doctor winked.   
  
On her way to the turbolift, Kira walked in front of the Security Office but Odo was not there. The computer located him in his quarters and that's where she went. The former Changeling heard the chimes and invited the person to come in.   
—Major, I hope all is good with you and the baby. Were you able to address that pending issue with doctor Bashir?  
—Yes and no, Odo. That's why I am here. Is everything okay with you?  
—To a certain extent. I'll go back to my regular schedule in the office but I cannot do other activities I got used to, at least not for another five to seven days.   
—Can you wait?  
—I prefer not but there is not much I can do. Just before you arrived, I was looking into the swimming programs available at Quark's holosuites.   
—That has been the recommendation for me as well, Odo. At least for now. Oh, Prophets, I can't remember when was the last time I went swimming in Bajor—Kira chuckled. She looked at the Security Chief and said:—I need to ask you a favor, Odo. Could we do that together?  
—Do what together?  
—The swimming holoprogram. I was going to stop by later to check on you anyway. I can do that while we swim.   
—Sure, Major. I must tell you that it is not sports swimming but something more relaxing. Doctor Bashir calls it "leisurely swimming."  
—That's precisely what he advised me to do, Constable. We should do it before dinner, 1800 hours today?  
Odo tried to hide his surprise. It was not that he didn't want to share the experience with Kira but the reason he needed to do it was in part due to her. His human male nature was getting more difficult to tame with the absence of physical activity and Kira's presence did not help at all. On the contrary, being closer to her exacerbated his erections and his wet dreams at night. Oblivious to his confusion, the First Officer approached his desk to look at the monitor beside him. Quark's catalog of holoprograms was opened showing the category of water-related activities. The Bajoran leaned towards the screen and looking at it, pointed out:  
—What about this one, Odo? A lagoon at night with a small waterfall. It's big enough for the two of us. Let's see if it's available. Yes, it is at 1830 hours. Perfect. Book it?—she said with a big smile looking at the former Changeling.  
—Yes, will do—he said and pushed the command to proceed. The word "reserved" appeared on the screen with a confirmation code. Kira took note and walked to the door.   
—Thank you, Constable, I'll be there shortly before 1830 hours.   
—Sure thing, Major, till later.   
  
Once in the turbolift, Kira felt good about the swimming date with the Constable. *_It’s not a swimming date! Well, it’s swimming without the date..._* she said to herself. All of a sudden the thought of seeing the new human Odo in bare skin made her smile so amply that Chief O’Brien commented in Ops:   
—Hey, Major, what happened today? You look radiant, all smiles.   
—Yes, Kira, you seem to be walking on a cloud, whatever it is, you should do it more often—Dax added.  
—You think?—Kira answered—Nah, nothing new but thanks for the compliments.   
The rest of the day, the Major tried hard to focus on the tasks at hand. She found her mind wandering through the meadows of her imagination, thinking of a naked Odo in the water. The people in Ops caught her more than once with a big grin on her face. 

Kira just entered the holosuite when she heard Odo’s voice in her comm badge. *_I hope he is not going to cancel_* she thought before responding:  
—Is everything okay, Constable? I am already here, holosuite 3.  
—Yes, Major, excuse my delay. Just a few minutes ago, I realized that I have to come prepared with appropriate clothing. I replicated a robe and a water suit and will be there soon.   
—Good, Odo, see you in a few minutes.   
When the Constable entered the holosuite, the Bajoran had already started the program. It was a lagoon with pristine emerald green and blue colors, surrounded by vegetation, and the sound of a small waterfall between two rocky walls. He didn’t see the Major anywhere and he called for her.  
—I am here, Odo. This is beautiful, the water is fresh as a spring rain in the central valleys of Bajor.   
He could hear her voice but he could not see her yet. The Major continued:  
—Get ready and come in.  
The Constable removed his clothes and boots and entered the water. The Major was right, just the touch of the liquid on his skin felt good, in the same way than showers but better. He could move more and stretch his muscles without making much effort. He went underwater and saw the plants and pebbles in that holoworld under the surface. He came back for air and called for Kira again. Her voice sounded very close:  
—I am here, Odo, come here, it’s so nice.  
—Where exactly?  
—Do you see the waterfall?  
—Yes.  
—I am behind it, between the fall and the rocky walls. There is enough room to sit here and watch it from behind.   
Odo swam slowly towards the foam of water and went underwater again to emerge to the other side of the natural curtain. He found Kira sitting on a flat cavity of the rock, part of her body under the liquid surface, and sat by her side. The Bajoran spoke:  
—Isn’t this great? I feel like I am hiding but in a good way, you know? Like in a game when I was a child. And at the same time, I feel like I am in another world made of water. Julian was right: this helps.  
—I see what you mean, Major. Yes, it feels good in here.  
That’s when Kira looked at him and saw his bare chest and arms for the first time. Smooth and perfect like the skin of his face, his blond hair was wet and drops of splashed water were all over his face and his body. She couldn’t help it but stare at him.  
—Something wrong?—he interrupted.  
—No, no, nothing at all, Odo. Sorry for staring, it’s just that ... it’s the first time I see you without clothes as a humanoid.   
—Naked?  
—Well yes, kind of. As a Changeling, your clothes were part of you, so you were kind of naked all the time—she smiled—right?  
—I suppose.  
—But no one could see it! Now you are a human and your clothes are no longer part of you. So the skin I see is yours. It looks very smooth. How do you feel?  
—Good ... actually better than I thought. What about you?—Odo also noticed Kira’s skin splashed by water.  
—Very good. Water helps in so many ways. I feel weightless when I am floating.  
—That’s what doctor Bashir said when he recommended this kind of swimming: to let the water take care of my weight.   
After a pause, Odo said:  
—Major, if you’d excuse me, I am going to dive a bit, underwater swimming is very pleasant.  
—Does it remind you of the Great Link?  
—A bit although is not the same. Underwater I am alone with my thoughts. It’s calming. Not that I want to be alone here. It’s just a contrast with the Link. There you are never alone.  
—I’d go crazy if I don’t get some alone time, Constable.   
—Yes, I understand that too. Most Changelings don’t, but living among humanoids for so long helps me understand individuality and the need to be with oneself once in a while.  
—Go ahead, Odo. I’ll see you in a while. I am afraid that I cannot dive because of the baby. But I can swim as Julian prescribed.  
  


After approximately ten minutes in which Odo would come back several times to the surface to get some air, Kira left the waterfall and swam smoothly towards a rocky edge of the lagoon. There the Changeling joined her and shared his enthusiasm for the pleasant experience of being underwater. Their conversation continued with Kira’s memories about playing in the water the very few times she could afford it as a youngster. Odo listened with attention thinking that, even if he would revert to his shapeshifting nature, he would like to experience leisurely swimming as a solid once in a while. Kira asked:  
—How does your body feel, Constable?  
—Better than one hour ago for sure. Well, I cannot do the sports I got used to but at least I resume my work tomorrow.   
—Good for you. It pays to wait, Constable, you needed time to recover. Now that you’ll be back to your routine, I have been thinking ...  
—Yes?  
—It would be a good idea to resume our Tuesday morning meetings to go over the criminal activity reports.  
—Oh.  
—Oh? Is there something wrong, Odo?  
—Oh, it’s not that, Major. I just think that ... I may need some time to adjust to the schedule and ...  
—You just said that you have been looking forward to going back to your regular schedule. And, if I remember well, our Tuesday meetings were part of that schedule, weren’t day?  
*_Yes, they were, until Shakaar and you..._* the former Changeling said to himself and remembered the excuses that he gave to the Major to cancel those meetings.  
—I was very busy then, and my deputies needed additional practice and training. Besides, my human condition has slowed me down, I am afraid. And while it’s true that I am looking forward to returning to my routine, I don’t know how much time I will need to make room for another meeting.  
Odo was mumbling when saying this. He didn’t want to enter a dangerous game with Kira. She was involved with the First Minister and carrying the baby of the O’Briens. The main issue was Shakaar though. The former Changeling didn’t want to get too close again, he preferred to keep his distance from her. But his body didn’t always help him. Why did he accept going swimming with the one person who seemed to unknowingly have a command of his human urges? Kira noticed some discomfort and she added:  
—Okay, Constable, all I ask is that you think about it. Personally, I would like to resume those meetings with you.  
—Why? Aren’t the reports pretty clear on their own?  
—Yes, but I like the conversation and the meeting of the minds we have when we discuss them—she grinned—I thought you did too.  
—Let me think about it, Major. Maybe when I get better organized.  
—Odo! You are the epitome of organization—Kira paused for a few seconds—It’s okay, take as much time as you need, but not too long, please?  
The former Changeling nodded and went back to slowly swimming through the lagoon. Kira decided to float on her back and let the soothing sounds of the water relieve her tension.   
They heard a friendly reminder that their time at the holosuite would be up in a few minutes. Kira got out of the water and was drying herself when she saw Odo coming out of the lagoon. She couldn’t avoid the temptation of looking at him once more, his smooth skin, long legs, muscles that looked still toned in spite of his lack of activity during the last weeks. His body seemed to shine with all the water that ran over it. She felt a need to touch it, a need that she could not explain and she refrained to do so. At the view of her friend’s bare skin, she made an effort not to touch him and swallow some saliva instead. Taking the large towel that the former Changeling had brought along, she approached the shore and waited. As soon as he was close enough, she reached out to him, towel in hand, and started padding his chest with the piece of cloth. *_I can do this myself_* Odo thought at the same time that Kira realized the awkwardness of her actions *_What the heck are you doing, Kira?_* She moved her hand away from him as fast as she could.  
—I am sorry, Odo, it was an automatic reaction, I guess. Here, your towel.  
—Thank you, Major. No need to apologize.  
The Bajoran continued drying herself and looked down to avoid staring at the Constable. That’s when she saw something that made her swallow even more saliva. Under the suit, she noticed a bulge that was more than she expected to see. *_It’s not his fault, it’s no one’s fault_* she said to herself, *_he is now a human, a male humanoid with natural responses like anyone else_* Kira said to herself while looking away. He didn’t seem to notice that she had noticed. After a few minutes, they both put on their robes.  
—Ready to go?  
—Yes, almost.   
—I’m going to return the program rod to the counter, see you there? We can walk together to the Habitat Ring.  
—Of course, I’ll be there in a minute.  
  
After leaving Quark’s, the Major and the Constable walked to the nearest turbolift.   
—I hope that you enjoyed yourself, Odo.  
—Sure I did, more than I thought. The doctor was right.  
—Yes, he was, I have to do it again and more often. Would you?  
—Would I ... what?  
—The lagoon program, Odo.  
—Yes, yes. Even after I resume my Decathlon exercises, it would be good to enjoy a good hour in the lagoon.  
—In that case, let me know. It’s always nice to do it with someone else. I think I will come back tomorrow at the end of my shift.  
The Constable didn’t answer. She took it as a no.   
—Aren’t you hungry? I am!  
—Yes, a bit.  
—Would you like to have dinner together?  
—I would like to but ... I want to get ready for tomorrow and I need only a quick bite. I think, Major, I will pass this time.  
Given his negative to share the lagoon program any time soon and to have dinner together, Kira thought that she had little to lose. She would throw her request to him and he’d probably reject it too. She needed to know sooner rather than later to take action and protect the baby and herself. After all, anything was possible and, who would know, Changelings-turned-humans were also unpredictable. With a few levels away from her destination in the Habitat Ring, the Bajoran continued the conversation:  
—Well, Odo, I was thinking if I could ask for a favor.  
—Tuesday meetings?  
—No, it’s something else, although I hope we can resume them sooner rather than later. It’s another favor.  
Silence ensued. The turbolift stopped at level 11, and they walked through a long corridor towards the Major’s quarters. Odo resumed the conversation, he was curious:  
—What is it, Kira?  
—Well, it’s a very private, personal matter, do you have five minutes to spare?—they had arrived at her quarters.   
—Yes, Major.  
They entered the Bajoran’s place and after checking that there were no messages that required her immediate attention, she invited Odo to sit on the couch. She sat in the chair across him.  
—Well, as I have told you earlier, the pregnancy is going well ... for the most part. Nutrition is good, the baby is active and healthy ...  
—But...?  
—But ... that’s the thing, but. Bajoran pregnancies bring to the surface some instincts that are not easy to control, and if the person does not take care of them, they pile up and eventually may cause harm.  
*_Tell me about it_* he thought *_It seems that we are in the same boat, somehow_*  
—Harm? To whom? The baby? The mother?  
—Both, I am afraid. That’s the reason why Julian recommended the swimming program. It helps to relieve tension but I am afraid that it will not be enough. It’s only a temporary fix.  
—Is there any way I can help? Or could I help you to get help?  
—That’s where I am going, Odo. I am thinking that maybe you could help me. You are my best friend here, not only here but in the sector, probably the quadrant. I trust you with my well-being, and ...  
—And? Continue, Major.  
—Could you call me by my name? It would make things easier for me. At least right now.  
—Okay, Nerys, what is what you need?  
—A release.   
—What kind of release?  
—Physical release to keep hormonal balance, among other things.  
—More exercises? Something else like massages?  
—That would be a good start.  
—Well, I am sure that the doctor can arrange therapeutic massages for you.  
—I’m afraid that it’s not that simple. The massages, Odo, are just the beginning of something that I cannot do with a stranger.  
—The beginning of ...?  
—Of more, more interactions beyond the massage. Physical contact is just the beginning of something more ... fulfilling. It’s just foreplay to what comes next.  
—Foreplay—he had read and heard the term before many times—are you talking about being intimate?  
—Yes, Odo, that’s what I am trying to get into. I need to engage in physical pleasures with someone. You will understand that I cannot do that with a therapist assigned by Julian. Bluntly said—she took the courage to express it out loud—I need to have sex.   
To her surprise, the former Changeling didn’t react and with a calm voice he continued with his questions:  
—I understand. What about the First Minister?  
—He is not available and I have no idea when he would be.   
—And how exactly do you think I could help?—Ideas started running through Odo’s mind but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself. Instead, he wanted to make sure that he was hearing and understanding correctly.  
—You see, I am the First Officer here and I don’t feel close to anyone ... as I do with you. The favor I want to ask if you’d be willing to help me.  
The Changeling’s guesses started to take a more concrete shape in his mind. He had thought about making an offer but that was daring, wishful thinking, he reasoned. And still, he doubted that he was hearing what he was hearing. His next question was a search for confirmation:  
—Meaning?  
—Engage with me, Odo, intimately. A back massage would be a good way to start.  
Although the Major said it straight forward, he could not still believe it. He asked again while he felt something in his stomach that reminded him of the rippling waves when he was a shapeshifter.  
—I am not sure that I am following you, Nerys. Do you hear yourself?  
—Are you afraid of something?—the Bajoran answered with a question. It was late, she had said what she had said and she had to deal with it now. Kira continued:  
—I promise you, Constable, that our friendship will not be affected. I will not reveal details of my intimate life with anyone, not even the doctor. I will just inform him that I found someone suitable that is helping me to take care of it. Now tell me please, do you think that you would be up to? Maybe you don’t find me appealing enough to engage. Although, if you have read something about Bajoran women when they are pregnant, high level of pheromones will be attractive to male humanoids even if at an unconscious level. That helps any potential mate.   
—Oh, no, it’s not that ...don’t take me wrong—the former Changeling was not sure of the way his words would be interpreted. Of course he was willing, of course he had had that thought before, many times, many more times than Kira could think of. But he didn’t want to show his eagerness to help and didn’t want to add more to his confused state of mind when it came to the Major. He mentioned the first thing that sounded objective:  
—Our friendship, Nerys, matters a lot to me. I am not sure ... I don’t want to lose it under any circumstances. And there is someone that may not approve, you know.  
—I have thought about that. I am asking this to you because you are my most trusted friend, Odo. As for Shakaar, I am putting him to the side or, better said, he has put himself to the side now. You don’t have to give me an answer right this moment. I just wanted to mention it to you. We can talk about this later. And if your answer is no, it will be okay.  
—What would you do then?  
—I don’t know, I will have to find someone else in the station, I guess. Someone whom I trust and who will not say a word, someone like you. I cannot leave DS9, it’s late in my condition. A holoprogram will not suffice, self-gratification does no longer work, it must be the whole real thing, I am afraid.  
*_Does no longer work? You have been trying for how long?_* the Constable noticed the private detail that the Major had just revealed to him, most likely involuntarily. At this point, he didn't know what else to say. He remembered previous conversations with the Major that were, he thought—or had wanted to think—, full of innuendos and subtle flirting. But he had dismissed them as his subjective interpretation.   
—Okay, Nerys. I’ll think about it and let you know—a nervous former shapeshifter finally spoke.  
—The sooner, the better ... do you think? Could you give me an answer tomorrow or after tomorrow?  
—In one or two days, Nerys, can you wait for a couple of days?  
—Yes, what about the day after tomorrow? I’ll meet you at the Replimat for a quick bite at the end of your shift. Just to talk.  
—Sounds like a plan. I need to go back to my quarters now to get ready for tomorrow.  
—Thank you for considering, Odo. It means a lot to me and this little one here—she said while stroking her belly.   
—Nothing to thank for, I haven’t said yes yet.   
When he was on his way out, Kira stopped him once more:  
—Ah! One more thing, Constable.  
—Yes?  
—Don’t forget the Tuesday meetings, **our** Tuesday meetings. Think about it.  
*_That too? Kira, you are asking for too much all at once_* Odo said to himself but he only muttered before leaving:  
—I will. 

Once alone in her quarters, Kira could not stop thinking about what just happened. She tried to eat something but she felt a mix of embarrassment, relief, curiosity, and excitement. From all the men near her at that moment, from all the men that could be available to meet her needs, Odo was unique and above everyone. He was her trusted friend, he was discreet, he was compassionate, he was a human now, he had a pleasant body to look at, a handsome face and a blue gaze that was impossible to resist, he was attractive with that mix of toughness and shyness altogether, he was hot...*_Damn it, Kira, what the heck? Keep control. Can I? Can anyone in my position keep control? For how long?_*

Odo’s thoughts invaded him all the way back to his quarters. Was it real what just happened? Was it a game of his imagination, a result of all his wishful fantasies with the Bajoran First Officer? An idea that tempted to become a concrete possibility given his new nature as a male humanoid? Was that what persuaded the Major to make this move? What if he was still a Changeling? Once in his quarters, the former shapeshifter realized that he needed additional release for his untamed bodily urges and he ran to take a cold shower, as icy cold as possible. He would grab a small bite and go to sleep. It was not a good moment to continue his reading of “Corazón Salvaje.”

That night, both officers of Deep Space Nine fell asleep thinking of scenarios to engage with each other’s skins and humanoid senses.


	5. Shakaar Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira gives another try and talks to Shakaar. The First Minister is upset with Bajor's failed negotiations to become a member of the Federation. Odo has lunch with Bashir and Kira visits the holosuite with Dax. As agreed, after a couple of days, the Constable meets with the Major to give an answer to her request.

The following day, both Kira and Odo reported for duty at their usual times in Ops and the Main Security Office. The question "What if?" was a constant noise in the background of the Major's mind and her latest conversation with the Constable had not made things any easier for her. On the contrary, she could not stop thinking of him and the possible scenarios that were lying down in her imagination. In contrast, the Security Chief didn't stop working since he set foot in his office that morning. Some reports needed updates, cargo bay inventories that had to be reviewed once again to control the smuggling of illegal merchandise, training exercises for new deputies, revising all security measures through the station, and as important of course, keeping an eye on Quark's businesses and dealings with anyone in since they had returned from the icy planet where they almost died. There were quiet moments in his busy routine, however, moments when he was sitting in his chair behind the large desk with a PADD in his hand. Moments in which he was looking through the glass of his office's door and any suggestion of a red uniform would trigger a ticklish sensation in his stomach. A sensation that would pass as soon as he confirmed that Kira was nowhere nearby. During those moments the ticklish sensation would be accompanied by a hardening between his legs.   
*_Again_* the former Changeling would sigh and lean the back of his head against his chair, *_For how long should I endure this? Again..._*

Back in Ops, Dax's voice announced:  
—Kira, there is an incoming subspace communication for you.   
—From whom?  
—It's actually a request for a call—the Trill paused and looked at her—it's the First Minister, Shakaar. He is asking for a private call.  
With a deep sigh, the Major answered while walking to a private area:  
—Okay, Dax, I'll take it in the Captain's conference room.   
Once she was alone with the doors closed behind her, the First Officer of Deep Space Nine activated the monitor. Shakaar's face showed up, distracted. He was not paying attention to the screen, he was talking to someone else in his office. Kira stood there and waited until he finally talked to her:  
—Nerys, I am sorry, after I sent the message to talk with you, this request from the Anaya province came in and couldn't wait. It was sitting on my desk for too long and I was not made aware of it until now.   
—That's okay, Edon, do you want to talk another time?—Kira said without much enthusiasm.   
—No, no, right now it's good. How have you been?—he asked in the middle of his obvious distraction.   
—Same as yesterday, Edon, work, missions, reports, and the baby.  
—I heard that Deep Space Nine does no longer have its exclusive Changeling—his attempt to make a joke didn't sit well with the Major.   
—You mean, Odo. Edon, that happened months ago!   
—Ah, yes, after the mission to uncover the Klingon shapeshifter—he tried to correct his assumption.   
—That mission took place after the Constable was turned into a humanoid. He was one of the four men who went to that mission and the one who uncovered the impostor.  
—So the mission was a success in spite of Odo’s loss of Changeling powers—Shakaar chuckled. Kira heard sarcasm. He cleaned his throat and continued:   
—Nerys, would you like to continue our conversation from yesterday?  
—How much time do you have?—her voice was losing interest.   
—Not much but if it's something important, I'll push certain items out of my way for a few more minutes.   
*_A few more minutes. Is that what I get from the man who is supposedly in love with me? A few more minutes_* Kira grumbled to herself.   
—Well, Edon, I am not sure that a few more minutes will be enough. It's about my current condition, you know, as a pregnant ...  
Kira's sentence was cut short by interference in subspace and Shakaar's image started to fade. She waited a minute and she was about to finish the communication when she heard the First Minister's voice again.  
—Nerys, what's going on? I lost you, all of a sudden I couldn't hear you anymore.   
—I can't explain what just happened. I think that it's better to let things this way, we'll talk some other time, Edon.  
—No, no, Nerys, I am listening--then she saw Shakaar addressing someone off-screen—I said five minutes, can't it wait five minutes?  
*_That's it. This is going nowhere. It's not even a private conversation! It's about time_* Kira concluded and she decided to take the matter right in her hands:  
—Edon, I have been thinking that ... it would be a good idea for us not to see each other for a while.  
A surprised First Minister stared at the screen and made gestures to others who were nearby. Noises were heard as people left the room. Only then Shakaar spoke:  
—Are you breaking up with me?  
—You are a very busy man and more so now that Bajor pulled out from being a member of the Federation.   
—Everything was set up to take that step, Nerys. We pulled out after your Captain's gloomy announcement and Kai Winn's panic.   
*_I wouldn't call it panic_* the Major thought *_Kai Winn didn't want Bajor to join the Federation. The situation with the Captain's rapture just served her purposes very well._*  
—Well, as said, you are a very busy man and I have a lot on my hands right now. I don't know if it's a break-up but at least a break, a pause, so we can both concentrate on our obligations right now.   
Kira had barely finished her sentence when she heard again Shakaar's irritated voice: "Five minutes, I said, not five hours!"  
*_What was that? I thought that for once, you were alone._* If she had had any doubt, now she was sure of what she was asking.   
—That was my other intercom, Nerys, I am sorry. You were saying something about a break?  
—Yes, Edon, a break, you got it right.   
—Well, I am not too crazy about the idea but maybe you are right.   
—Agreed then.  
—Agreed. I have to go now, these advisers that I have are becoming more nervous every minute I don't pay attention to them.   
—All is good, Edon.   
—Nerys, before you go, when will we talk again?  
—I don't know, maybe when we both get the time?--the Major chuckled. She couldn't believe that after all, he was asking such a question.   
—Yes, of course—Shakaar smiled slightly knowing that it would probably be a very long time—Take care, Major.  
—Same to you, First Minister.   
Kira ended the transmission and felt a mix of confusion, disappointment, concern, and excitement. Shakaar was too busy, too distracted, too occupied not to even ask about her health given her condition. At the same time, she had to take care of herself and the baby that she was carrying. She hoped that the Constable would be agreeable to help her. Her memory of the night before in the holosuite lagoon made her smile once again *_He'd be good, something tells me that he'd good for me, he’d be good and more_.*

The Constable was taking a break in his office and he was immersed in his reading of the next chapter of “Corazón Salvaje” when the door opened and the barkeeper invited himself in. The former Changeling was so absorbed in the scene where Juan, the wealthy-young man-turned-pirate was watching the woman who would soon be his wife against all odds. They wouldn’t consummate their union until they had gone through all the proper marriage rituals only humans of the past could make so complicated. The description of the young woman who was rescued by the pirate from an unhappy marriage of convenience was full of erotic innuendos about her fair skin, her neck waiting to be kissed, her narrow waist always ready for Juan’s embrace, her naked shoulders drawn by the edges of a blouse which cleavage suggested her round breasts. Her blond hair was flowing in the salty air of the open sea ...  
—“Her blond hair was flowing in the salty air of the open sea”—the Ferengi’s voice read out loud startling the Security Chief.  
—Quark!—he roared.  
—Good to see you too, Odo. I haven’t seen you at all since we were stranded in that planet, remember? I have missed you. I thought we bonded—a tone in between sarcasm and joke invaded the Ferengi’s words.  
—What are you doing here? This is my lunch break—the former Changeling snorted.  
—I don’t see any lunch, Constable. I could bring you some if you wish.  
—I’ll go in a minute to get me some. An officer will be waiting for me at the Replimat.  
—The competition, Odo. How could you prefer having lunch at the Replimat instead of my bar?  
—For the last time, Quark, what do you want?  
—Well, Constable, if you say so, I have a question for you. Have you seen the Major lately?  
—Yesterday, why?  
—And you didn’t notice anything different?  
—No.  
—Well, if you were still a Changeling, I’d understand. But you are a man now, Odo. You should notice.  
—Notice what, Quark? I don’t have all day to listen to your nonsense.  
—The way she looks at me, the way she talks to me when she comes to my bar, the way she moves when she walks...  
—Quark! What the heck are you talking about?  
—I know, I know, Odo. But you are not the only one here.  
—The only one to do what?  
—To find Major Kira irresistible. I don’t know what is it with her lately, she is glowing, mysterious, enigmatic, alluring. Males of all species turn their heads when she walks by. Do you think that she would consider some Oomox?  
—That’s it, Quark, enough. Get out of here unless you have something to report.  
—In fact, I do, Constable. I want to report Major Kira.  
—For what?  
—For disturbing the peaceful atmosphere of my bar and the Promenade. She comes and goes in that red suit she wears, adjusted now to the shape of her pregnancy, and she smiles at someone who melts in the spot. She talks to someone and he becomes speechless. And when that happens, the customer gets lost in his reveries with Major Kira and stops drinking or playing Dabo. I tell you, Odo, something is going on with the Major.  
—She is pregnant, Quark, that’s what’s going on with her. Now if you’d excuse me—said the former Changeling pushing the Ferengi out of his office—I have a lunch to attend.  
—With Major Kira? Is she coming around? When? She brings good business to my establishment. When she is around, the men of the station come although they get distracted with her too, I have to find something to work around that. Perhaps a new betting pool?  
—No betting pools, Quarks. Besides, I am having lunch with Doctor Bashir. Come on, come on, move.  
The bartender went back to work and Julian crossed Odo in the Promenade on his way to the Replimat.  
—Ah! Constable, I was on my way to look for you.   
—Someone came to report something off-hours, Doctor.   
—Yes, let’s find a quiet table.   
The two men got their lunches and sat down in one of the most secluded corners of the area.   
While tasting his Goroko soufflé, the doctor started the conversation:  
—I am afraid that I have less time that what I planned, Odo. I must leave this afternoon to a conference in Meezhan IV and still need to pack a few things. How are you today, Constable? How is that leg?  
—Pretty well, doctor. I followed your recommendations and tried the leisurely swimming last night.  
—I am glad to hear that. Did it help?  
—Well, yes ... for the most part.  
—You should do it regularly, Odo. It will help you more than you think, make it a habit. What program did you choose?  
—A lagoon with a small waterfall.  
—Ah, nice ... lagoons are great for relaxation and other things.  
—What other things?  
—Things like “to get in the mood”—Julian winked at the former Changeling—did you go alone?  
—Major Kira was there.  
—I am glad to hear that, Constable. Kira needs as much or even more relaxation than you do. Her body and the O’Brien’s baby will be grateful for that.  
Odo wanted to ask more questions and details about the Major’s needs but he didn’t know how to ask without exposing his own interests. He changed the direction of the conversation towards himself.  
—Doctor, that condition keeps bothering me.   
—What condition, Odo? Your leg is doing well and yesterday you were not sick.  
—You know, the male condition when he is aroused.   
—Oh, the erections, Constable, what about them?  
The Security Chief remained silent. Julian understood that he had to be more careful and discreet. In a lowered voice, he asked:  
—Did the lagoon help with that too?  
—A bit, yes.   
—Then you should continue doing it, Odo. Find a partner. I know of this Derkalian female merchant that has expressed certain interest for you in the past, and maybe ...  
—Not interested, doctor. Thanks for the thought, but that’s not how I operate.  
—And how do you operate, Constable? If I may ask.  
The former Changeling looked at Julian, he didn’t know how to respond to his question.   
—Well, I have followed the material that you shared with me, you know, about the needs of the male humanoid, and I have tried it ... actually, I have done it, to release, you understand. It works but something is missing.  
—Of course something is missing. Tell me one thing: when you masturbate, do you think about someone specific?  
—What kind of question is that?  
—You don’t have to tell me the name, Odo, I just want to know if you think or someone, male or female.  
—Yes, I do.  
—Real or fictional?  
—She is very real.  
—Is she nearby?   
—Yes, she is.  
—Is she married or with someone?  
—Not married and she is with someone who doesn’t give her what she needs, as far as I understand.  
—A female in need, Odo. It’s perfect, look for her, talk to her, take her to the lagoon and ...  
—I get the idea, doctor. I am not sure though. What if she is not interested?  
—Try, Odo, you must try. Otherwise, you’ll never know what could have happened. If you fancy her, find out if she would be willing to give you what you need and want, at least for now.  
—Would you do it?  
—Of course, Constable, I do it all the time. That’s why you always find me with a big smile on my face. You should at least try, what’s the worse that can happen? That she says no?  
*_She will not say no, at least for now. She already asked me, how could I say no?_* The Security Chief kept silent, distracted by his thoughts. Julian continued:  
—If she says no, you will try another strategy with her or with the next woman you find attractive. Seducing someone is like playing chess, it’s a strategy game. Both players take over the other player’s territory but before getting there, they have to do their job.   
—Sounds like war to me, doctor.  
—Thus the chess metaphor, Constable. Chess is an Earth game originated in the concept of war centuries ago. And, as the lyrics of a famous song of the twentieth-century said: love is a battlefield.

After his late lunch with Bashir, the Chief of Security went back to his duties. He had to deal with someone trying to set up a ring of voles fights, *_probably Morn and Quark_,* a Dabo table’s customer who claimed the game was rigged to get endless latinum from him without winning once, *_Quark for sure_,* a cargo with an unusually large shipment of bloodwine that needed to be cleared, *_hmm, that’s General Martok who has been stationed here after his rescue from the Jem’haddar prison, with the assistance of Quark, no doubt_,* and a complaint of loud noise very late in the night hours from a party in the Habitat Ring’s level 11, *_I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s Dax, probably Quark provided the drinks_.* Around 1830 hours, the Constable received a call from his favorite bartender:  
—Odo, there is a couple of drunkards here who are harassing my customers, send someone, quick!   
—I’ll go myself, Quark.  
Dax and Kira were sitting at one of the tables in the bar, having a drink before starting their holosuite session. This time, the Major had been able to persuade the Science Officer to use her newly-discovered program at the relaxing lagoon instead of the usual fairy-tales adventures. Kira reminded her that in her condition she was in no position to play the “damsel in distress” that those games required. The Trill accepted her friend's fair point. They saw the former Changeling walking decisively to the bar counter where two Ternakian men had been loud for a while, pushing Morn to pay for their drinks and give them latinum to play Dabo. The Security Chief put his hands on the men’s shoulders and asked them to leave the premises quietly or he would have no option but bring them to his office. The men resisted arrest and threatened him as well as Quark and anyone else who would get in their way to have fun and latinum. That was it for the Constable, he pulled both men at once like ragdolls out of the bar and walked them to the brig while they protested. Charges for disturbing the public order would be read before placing them in holding cells where they'd sleep their excesses and come back to their senses.   
—It seems that Odo is back to his game—the Trill said.  
—Yes, his leg is fully healed now, I am glad he is back to his routine. He was getting crazy in his quarters—Kira commented.  
—Anyone who has the job he has, would. What about the two of you?—Dax’s questions were always on point though not always welcome.  
—What do you mean?—said a defensive Major.  
—You two have been spending a good amount of time together in the last weeks, haven’t you?  
—I have been helping him after the incident with his leg. He could barely walk and I didn’t think that it was a good idea leaving him alone in his forced quarantine.  
—Yes, I guess you are right. Among all people, you’re probably the one person he would tolerate several days in a row.  
—What do you mean, Jadzia?  
—As much esteem as we may have for each other, I don’t think he would be thrilled to see me every day in his private quarters for a couple of weeks, Kira, even if he is no longer a Changeling.  
—That’s because you tease him too much and you play pranks on him.  
—Me? What are you talking about?  
—Moving the furniture out of place in his quarters, for example, when he was regenerating?  
—Oh, well, as I told him, it’s only an expression of my affection for him. Besides, it's only a few centimeters here and there. He should know better from his experience with Curzon that we, Dax, mean well.  
At that moment, one of Quark's waiters approached their table:  
—Ladies, your holosuite is waiting for you.  
  
  
—Tell me again, Kira, why are we doing this?  
—For relaxation, my friend. Why do you ask? Do you find it too boring?—Kira's eyes were closed. She was enjoying the warm water and the calming sound of the waterfall.  
—I was not going to say that, but I do find it a bit too quiet. We could get relaxed at the hands of those hot masseurs in my Trill sauna program.   
—Julian recommended water relaxation, I prefer not to have to interact with any holopeople now.   
—Is it helping?  
—I was here last night for the first time, and yes it helps.  
—Alone?  
—With Odo—the Major answered without thinking.   
—Uh-huh—Dax smile suggestively—Nerys, is there something you would like to tell me?  
—About?  
—I don’t know, how are the side-effects of your pregnancy going?   
—They are going—the First Officer sighed.  
—Still there, huh? What about Shakaar, did you plan a visit perhaps?  
—I cannot leave the station now and he is non-stop busy. He and I had a conversation today.  
—I know, I was there when he called, remember? ... And?  
—We won’t be talking to each other for a while. We are taking a break. After all, he couldn’t help me anyway.  
—And what are you going to do? Do you have something or, I better say, someone in mind?  
—Yes, there is someone—Kira smiled—but I won’t talk about it now.   
—Kira?! Let me guess...  
—No, do not even guess—Kira looked at her friend with admonishing eyes—Jadzia, it’s a private matter. You should be happy just knowing that I am looking for ways to address my ... my issue and I am being responsible with both the baby and I. No more questions.

  
**********************

The following day, the First Officer and the Security Chief of Deep Space Nine met in the Replimat at the end of their shifts as they had agreed. She arrived first and ordered a cup of Tarkalean tea with Venusian Jasmine leaves. The baby was kicking more than usual which was a good sign. It was also a sign that her needs were reaching a level that she could not wait any longer. Either her friend would say yes, or ... she didn’t know what to do next. Julian would have to show the red card to Shakaar to force him to come to DS9 although she found herself not longing for him anymore. She would rather have the doctor show the red card to the Constable.

Kira sighed deeply while looking at her smoky cup of tea when the former Changeling approached her table with a cup of tea of his own.  
—I am sorry, Major, being human makes me slower than usual. Add to that my recent accident that has slowed me down even more.  
—No worries, Constable, what kind of tea are you drinking?  
—Maca tea, from Earth’s southern continent. It helps to regenerate bone density and invigorate muscle mass.  
—It also enhances other reactions of your body, I guess you know?  
—What reactions?  
—It’s still a new product in the market although humans know about it for almost two thousand years. People may be not be aware of its many properties, Odo.   
—What properties?  
—Nothing to worry, I assure you. I’ll tell you later. Tell me, how do you feel?  
—Better today than yesterday, except for my slow pace.  
—You will get back to your usual self, Constable. Take your time.  
—I’ll never get back to my usual Changeling self, Major. I must confess that I miss shapeshifting.  
—I understand but, look at the brighter side, you have gained other features that you did not experience before, taste, smell, touch...  
—And hormones—he stopped as soon as the words had left his mouth.  
He tried another slightly different direction:  
—Yes, I admit that consuming food and beverages is a pleasant experience. I like feeling liquid bubbles in my throat after looking at them in the glass.  
Kira didn’t miss the “hormones” remark and decided to go beyond the small talk. They were there to discuss her request and time was getting shorter with every day that passed.   
—Odo, have you thought about the favor I asked?  
He took a deep breath and avoided looking at her. She thought that it was a bad sign, he was going to decline and she had to get into a race to find an alternative solution.  
—Yes, Major, I have.  
—And?  
—Well, considering all the factors involved, the lack of time that you are subject to, the baby’s health and yours, the potential prospects in the station right now ...  
—Yes?  
—And my hope that this will not interfere with our friendship ...   
—It never will, I assure you. What else?  
—And my understanding that Shakaar will be in agreement with ...  
—Shakaar? Shakaar who? What has the First Minister to do with all this, Odo?  
—Aren’t you going to talk to him about it? After all, you are together, aren't you?   
—No, we are not.  
—When did this happen?—the revelation took the Security Officer by surprise. And Kira's assertiveness even more.  
—Yesterday. We talked and decided to take a break—she looked at the Constable—an indefinite break—she paused and sipped her tea.  
—But it’s not a breakup, isn’t it?—Odo looked for confirmation.   
—It’s a breakup in disguise, or it’s the first step towards one. Shakaar is not our concern now, I doubt he’d be any concern in the future either. Also, it’s nothing new, it has been brooding for some time. I think that it’s a natural development.   
The former Changeling was speechless with this new piece of information. There was no obstacle now, no pretext to say no to the Major. He remained silent, immersed in his thoughts until Kira’s impatient voice broke the spell:  
—Odo, are you going to finish what you were saying? I need to know.  
He looked at her with a mix of nervous excitement and shy reservation and answered:  
—Yes, Kira, I will help you.  
—Oh, Odo, that’s wonderful, thank you so much!—Kira’s enthusiastic reaction surprised the former Changeling but not as much as her taking his hand. It was a spontaneous gesture that made him look at her big smile, so big that it could illuminate the entire Replimat. The Major held his hand and he didn’t want to let the moment go, it felt nice, it felt warm, it felt good, it felt hard down there between his legs.  
—Kira, there’s something that I have to tell you to be perfectly honest with you, as the friends we are, I owe it to you.  
—What is it?—she was ready to welcome anything from the Constable at that moment.  
—Since I became a male humanoid, I have started to experience things that I didn’t before. Among them, I don’t know how to explain it, it’s a bit embarrassing ...  
—Go on.  
—I have ... my body has its demons to tame. Male demons, you know.  
The Major looked at the Constable with a facial expression of a question mark *_is it what I think it is?_* and he looked back while nodding *_Yes, you got it_.* Kira understood well that he was talking about his natural urges, erections and probably more.  
—Well, that’s a good thing, Odo, I am glad that you are experiencing them.   
—Glad?—*_this woman doesn't stop surprising me_* the Constable thought.  
—Yes, it will make our task easier. Is that why you resent not being able to resume extenuating physical activity?  
—In part, yes—he nodded.  
—I am also glad that it will be two-way assistance. We can help each other.  
At that moment, Kira caught Odo’s gaze on the table. She had been holding his hand since he confirmed that he would help her. Without letting it go, she asked:  
—I am sorry, Constable, is this uncomfortable for you? Me holding your hand?  
—No, not at all, Major. It just took me by surprise.  
—Should I let it go?  
—Unless you want—he answered—it actually feels nice. My hands are cold and your hands are warm ...  
—It feels nice to me too, Odo—she said in the sweetest tone he had ever heard. She continued:  
—What about dinner tomorrow?   
—Sounds good, Kira. I’d like to make a suggestion. Could we meet at the lagoon first? I enjoyed it much.  
—That’s a great idea, Odo, let’s stop by Quark’s to make a reservation for tomorrow.  
—Foreplay—the former Changeling mumbled with a brief smile.   
—What did you say?  
—Nothing, Kira, let’s make that reservation before someone else does.


	6. Foreplay: Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo and Kira find out that anticipation is one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs one will ever come across.  
At the end of their shifts, they meet at Quark's. Odo and Kira find a common ground.

The Security Chief was conducting his mid-morning patrol when he heard two agitated voices that were getting louder and louder as he approached the place where they seem to be coming from. He finally got to the entrance of the tailor shop and could hear a woman's complaint:   
—No, no, no, it can't be, you are wrong, you have all your numbers wrong!  
—I think that the one who needs a basic Math class is you, my dear.  
—What are you insinuating?   
—I am not insinuating anything, Madame, I am making a statement about the abstract nature of the science of numbers that requires a certain degree of intelligence.  
—Tailor! I conduct a very successful business with my Café.  
—Do you? How many assistants do you see here at my shop?  
The Bajoran woman looked around and couldn't see anyone except the Cardassian.  
—Exactly, zero which equals to none if you know basic Math—the tailor sentenced.  
—So?  
—Compare this with the people who help you with your Café every day and who probably go unrecognized in their efforts.  
The Constable decided to intervene:  
—What's going on here? One can hear your dispute from the second level of the Promenade.  
Garak was grateful to see the lawman and started to explain the predicament between him and one of his customers:  
—Oh, good morning, Constable. For some reason, Ms. Chalan thinks that I have used the wrong measures of her magnificent persona to make a dress she wishes to wear at a party next week.  
—My waist cannot be that wide—the Bajoran woman complained.  
The former Changeling tried to mediate between them and addressed the Cardassian:  
—Why don't you take her measures again, Garak, and compare them with those of the dress?  
—Oh, I just did, Odo, three times. Still, the nice owner of the Celestial Café refuses to believe me and therefore doesn't want to pay for the dress she ordered a few days ago.   
—Ms. Chalan, is that the case?—the Security Chief asked.   
—Maybe, but I want to have my measures taken again. There must be a mistake—she insisted.  
The Constable looked at the tailor requesting the grace of his patience:  
—Garak, could you try one last time?  
—Of course I'll try. Please, Ms. Chalan, stand up here.   
After getting the same measures as the previous three times, a mortified Chalan Aroya said that she would pay for the dress although she didn't want it anymore. Then, she stormed off the tailor shop. Both men looked at her with a baffled expression on their faces. Odo spoke first:  
—What did just happen? What can be more exact than numbers?  
—Ah! my dear Constable, there are things for which even the nature of numbers may not be convincing enough. One of them is vanity.  
—I see, I have been human for some time now and still don't quite get that obsession with a particular physique. As long as it is clean, functional and healthy, that's what matters.  
—I agree with you wholeheartedly, Odo. I wish all my customers were like Major Kira.  
The name of his impending experiment caught his attention. The night before, after reading a few more chapters of "Corazón Salvaje," the former Changeling couldn't stop thinking of his latest conversation with Kira. In case it would slip out of his mouth in a casual conversation, he decided to call it "the experiment." It was one after all, he thought. It actually sounded more like a trial, something like the story of Juan and Mónica whose relationship started a bit like that, like a casual experiment. The tailor noticed the Constable's attention to the subject of Kira but he didn't say anything about it. The Security Chief answered with a question:  
—Why?  
—She is a lovely female, I think anyone would agree with me on that. But now she is getting heavier every day that passes and she carries it very well, naturally, proud of her shape, no complaints. She has asked for alterations and she ordered also a couple of tunics that would match her uniform but would allow her for movement and comfort. She is very happy with what I offered to her.  
—Perhaps not everyone has the Major's confidence.   
—She is always confident, Odo, pregnant or not. That's perhaps why she is so attractive among males in the station.  
It was the second time in two days that he was hearing that opinion about the Major. He remembered their meeting at the Replimat the night before. He noticed people paying attention to them. They were all males, and they were not paying attention to them, they were looking at the First Officer.  
—Is she? Of how many males are we talking about?—Odo asked.  
—Oh, I don't know, look around the next time she is here or at Quark's and you will see. Add to that her current condition and I think no male could resist her if she would approach him.   
—That seems to be standard for Bajoran pregnancies, Garak.   
—Good that we have a very honest individual, Constable, she is consistent and would not take advantage of anyone, would she?  
—Advantage?  
—Oh, you don't know that part of the Bajoran pregnant woman thing?  
—I know some things from my anatomy studies I made while learning to imitate humanoids.   
—You do know that Bajoran pregnant women need a mate, right? A mate to help them with their physical needs?   
—Yes.   
—And you know what happens when they couple with that mate?  
—They release tension and their hormones keep balance.  
—I am talking about the mate, Odo, the sexual partner.  
—What? do pregnant Bajoran women eat or kill their mates like some insect species on Earth after coupling?  
—No, not that gruesome. That halo of hormonal attractiveness is transferred to the mate, at least for the time of the duration of the pregnancy and sometimes even beyond that. That's why once you have had sexual intercourse with a pregnant Bajoran woman, she will want to do it again, and again with you. It's like the web of pheromones that makes her so alluring passes to the mate and she will find him irresistible. She will want more.   
The former Changeling didn't say one word. He would investigate the matter in the archives of Bajoran anatomy in his office. The tailor finished their conversation with one last comment:  
—I just say, Odo, lucky the man who mates with the Major now that she is pregnant.   
  
  
Short after midday, Kira was having her lunch alone in the Celestial Café. They had good Bajoran food and there were certain dishes that she craved like the ‘fire ladies,’ a kind of kebab with tender red meat and vegetables, and ‘limenha’s sighs’ an over the top sweet caramel pudding with a few shots of kava. She was reading Bajor’s news in her PADD when the conversation of a group of women in a nearby table caught her attention:  
—Good that he is getting better, he’s finally out of his mandatory rest. Perhaps he would receive an invitation—a light-haired woman commented.  
—Whom are you talking about, Idise?—her companion asked.  
—Who else but the Chief of Security—Kira heard the voice of the Café’s owner. She had approached the table with the customers’ drinks.  
—The shapeshifter?  
—He is no longer a shapeshifter. He is now a human, like those on Earth. Human and available—Idise grinned.  
—Human? Yes. Available? Who knows. I don’t think that his personality or character has changed—Chalan commented.  
—He sounds too much work for my taste—the companion said—he sounds pretty unavailable to me.   
—Never say no—Idise interjected—I’ve heard he looked hotter than usual in his Klingon version.  
—Yes, he did—Chalan grimaced—and still, he is unavailable. Believe me, I’ve tried.  
—Try what?—Idise asked.  
—Having a date with him. It was impossible. We met for tea but it didn’t go anywhere—Chalan remembered.  
At that moment, Kira couldn’t avoid a subtle smile and said to herself *_Good for you, Odo. I am glad it didn’t work._* Chalan continued:  
—Try if you want, Idise, but be prepared for nothing to happen. He seems not to be interested in anyone, at least not in the station. He looked good as a Klingon, too bad it didn’t last—she sentenced and left the table.  
*_Ah! Odo as a Klingon._* The Major started to remember the Security Chief when he was turned into one of the alien warriors to go on a mission to Ty Gokor with the Captain, O’Brien, and Worf. *_How was it possible that Shakaar was not aware of the details of that mission? Its success was a big step in avoiding a war between the Klingon Empire and the Federation._* She also recalled when they came back and many people waited at the exit of the airlock to congratulate them but also to watch the men out of curiosity. And the comments of females when they saw Odo! Now she realized that they were Chalan Aroya’s customers.   
—Is there something else you need, Major?—Kira saw the Café’s owner by her side and wondered if she could read her mind.  
—No, no, Chalan, thank you.  
—Was the food good? Prepared to your satisfaction?  
—The food was excellent, Chalan. I should come more often. Now, if you’d excuse me, I must go back to work.  
On her way to the turbolift that would bring her to Ops, the Major’s thoughts were a combination of contradictory feelings and sensations. Good that Odo didn’t care for the Celestial Café’s owner, bad that there are more women interested in him, good that the he seemed not to notice them, bad that anyone would have the idea of trying, good that the Constable did not look like a Klingon warrior, bad that he didn’t look like a Klingon warrior more often, she loved him like that in her vivid dreams, his rough voice speaking the guttural language, his arms pulling her to him even if she would say no, his strong hands stroking her bare skin, his blond hair turned long and wild ...  
  
—Major, Major Kira, is everything alright?—Kira heard O’Brien’s voice. She had arrived at Ops but had not stepped out of the turbolift and was unknowingly preventing others to use it. Her thoughts of Odo as a Klingon had carried her far away from her present.   
—Yes, Chief, sorry, got distracted. Any messages?  
—Nothing new, Major.  
—There it is again, Kira. You have to share your secret—Dax pointed out with a big smile on her face.   
—Yes, Major, you look radiant again. Good for you, and for our baby—O’Brien confirmed the Trill’s impression.  
—Oh, yes, well ... thanks. Must be the pregnancy. I am good.   
—What did you have for lunch, Kira?—the Science Officer asked.  
—Bajoran food at the Celestial Café: ‘fire ladies’ and ‘limenha’s sighs.’ Good dishes.  
—They better are with those names—Dax kept smiling.  
  
The rest of the afternoon in Ops was uneventful. Ships arriving from different points in the quadrant and requesting permission to dock, little activity if none through the wormhole, the usual O’Brien’s complaints with Cardassian technology and its incompatibility with Starfleet’s, Dax’s jokes to lift everyone’s spirit. Things were very calm when an unexpected call made her jump although no one noticed:  
—Major Kira, Odo here.  
—Yes, Constable, what is it?  
—We have detected what seems to be an unusual subspace activity in our communication lines. I request permission to access all subspace communications from and to the station in the last hour. We want to make sure that there is nothing unexpected.   
—How long will it take to review them?  
—With a team of my staff, we’ll be able to cover everything in less than 90 minutes.  
—Good, go ahead then, Kira out.  
Dax approached the Major’s post:  
—Is everything good, Kira? You seem a bit nervous.  
—Why do you say that?—the Major answered without moving her eyes from the screens she was monitoring.  
—Is it my imagination or Odo’s call made you jump?  
—You are thinking too much, Jadzia, why would it make me jump?  
—I don’t know, you tell me.  
—There is nothing to tell. Your imagination runs wild as usual—Kira smiled—I am fine.  
—Good, if you need to talk, I am all ears.  
*_Sure you would like me to tell all that’s going on but not this time, Jadzia. How do you guess so much and so accurately?_* The Major worked until the end of her shift, headed to her quarters to pick up what she needed, and got ready to go to Quark’s holosuite. 

—Computer, time?  
—It’s 1816 hours.  
Odo grunted. How was it possible that the time was passing so slowly? He could hear his foot tapping on the floor while he waited for the time to hit 1820 hours. He must have asked “Computer, time?” every other minute during the last hour. Fortunately, what seemed to be unusual subspace activity had been the effect of many ships docking almost at the same time at the station. He and his deputies had cleared the issue in less than 90 minutes and the rest of the afternoon had been quiet, even dull. The former Changeling would have preferred to have a much busier day with more criminal activity to stop. It would have helped him to keep distracted instead of imagining what may happen in a few hours if something was indeed going to happen. During the break, he accessed archives of Bajoran and human anatomy looking for compatible and incompatible areas, specifically in terms of coupling, endocrinology, and pregnancy. He was not surprised to confirm what Garak explained earlier about the reaction of a pregnant Bajoran woman with her sexual mate. Deep inside he was pleased with that outcome, it was the matter of what he thought was an impossible dream. At the same time, he tried to remind himself once and again that whatever would happen it was going to be temporary, a necessary arrangement between him and the Major. The sensations of tickles throughout his body and heavyweights in his stomach had inflicted him all day, especially the last day since Kira threw the idea of him helping her. He also made a note to himself that although he knew to please a female, this would be his first time with a pregnant one. He investigated the topic in the archives too.  
—It’s 1820 hours.  
—Finally—he said pushing the command to call Deputy Yndar who would be in charge of the next shift. He was prepared to go to Quark’s from his office. He had all he needed for the lagoon holoprogram and a bottle of champagne 🍾 to bring along wherever they were going to have dinner afterward.   
  
This time, the Constable arrived first to the holosuite and let the Major know that she could join him there without stopping by the bar’s counter. He jumped into the water and went straight into diving. It reminded him somehow of the Great Link but for some reason he couldn’t explain, there were memories of something else. He would imagine hearing a beat, something like a humanoid heartbeat while he was floating in a comfortable liquid sac. He could hear the echo of a female voice in the background or so he thought.  
  
He started reviewing in his mind one of the chapters of the romance book he was reading the night before. Juan, the pirate, and Mónica, the rich young woman, were sailing towards their land of freedom. Conveniently the ship had a priest, someone similar to a Bajoran Vedek, who had joined Juan and his men in their search for justice even if they were considered outlaws. The priest had had a conversation with Juan suggesting not to wait to marry Mónica. God knew the gossip and the suspicions about her honor when people would know that she had been in a pirate ship surrounded by unruly men for several days, perhaps even weeks. To save her reputation, it would be best to marry them right in the spot. Both lovers agreed with the priest’s reasoning and the same day they were married in a short and simple ceremony. Only Juan’s men, the sea and the sky were witnessed of their official bond. The best and most difficult part was yet to come. What humans used to call ‘the wedding night.’ Mónica had never been intimate with a man in her life, and Juan had had many women but never someone like her. She waited nervously and excited for her new husband in the captain’s chamber. She had been taught very little and she was not sure what to do, so she would let him take the lead. What she didn’t know was that Juan was also a bundle of nerves and excitement. He was in love, he wanted to be with her, and he didn’t want to do anything to scare her or hurt her in any possible way. When they were finally alone in his chamber, she was wearing a long white tunic. He noticed that she was trembling and she confirmed what he already knew: that she had never been with anyone in that way. To ease her anxiety, he said: “Well, it’s my first time too. I’ve never been married. I’ve never been with someone like you.”  
She turned around and they kissed, slowly first. Their pace would take on in a matter of seconds. Their mouths moved from their faces to their necks and soon they were on his bed slowly discovering one another. She was shy and yet, he found out, very passionate. “Those who seem uptight and repressed end up being quite aggressive in bed,” one of Juan’s men had told him.   
  
*_Who would be Juan and who would be Mónica that anticipated evening?_* the former Changeling thought still underwater. One thing was certain: he had held these feelings for the First Officer of Deep Space Nine for years. His heart was broken more than once when he saw her choosing other men, Bajoran men. And now, in a matter of days, things had taken a 180-degree turn. Not that she cared the way he cared for her, the Constable was trying not to lose perspective. But she had made herself available for intimacy with him and his feelings for her remain unchanged. His transformation in a human species had added new sensations linked to those feelings and he was now faced with the possibility to fulfill them. His skin, now human and no longer the imitation of a shape, longed for her solid touch. As a Changeling, he had also longed for her touch although he experienced it in a different manner. Touch as a Changeling was intense, touch as a human too in spite of being different. He had craved for her touch when he was a shapeshifter and he was craving it now that he was a solid. Yes, his body confirmed this craving right there, *_look what just thinking of her does to me*_ the Constable thought.   
At that moment, he heard the whooshing sound of the holosuite door. His friend, his date? came in.  
  



	7. Pinnacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo and Kira’s experiment takes place in ways none of them planned. Kira proposes an agreement. Odo helps Doctor Bashir to get into his quarters.

When Kira came to the holosuite, the program was running and her friend was diving in the lagoon. She removed her robe and jumped into the water. Soon after, Odo emerged in front of her. Once again, she enjoyed looking at the smooth texture of his face and those expressive blue eyes, his body all sprinkled with water.  
—How was your day, Kira?  
—Good, uneventful for the most part. What about yours?  
—Same for the most part. The only item was that subspace anomalous activity that we were able to figure out this afternoon.  
—All is good then?  
—Yes. I can debrief you on the details some other time, Major.  
—Good idea, Constable, let’s now enjoy ourselves here. Have you been by the waterfall yet?  
—Not yet. You like that spot, don’t you?  
—Yes, it triggers pleasant memories. I’ll go there for a few minutes if you don’t mind.  
—Go ahead, Kira, I may join you soon.  
—Nerys, Odo, we are not working—she gave him an inviting smile and swam to the waterfall. Soon she disappeared behind the curtains of water.  
  
The former Changeling was in a sort of predicament. He knew what to do but he was not sure when to do what. They had time, first the lagoon, then dinner ... However, his body was not always aligned with his plans, or was it? He wanted to relax there, enjoy the lagoon with Kira, but he also wished to be with her under the sheets of hers or his bed immediately. He wanted to wait, but his body was not willing to wait.   
As promised, after a few minutes he too crossed the waterfall and found Kira. He sat by her side and looked at the currents of water falling in front of them in silence. *_Where to go from here?_*  
—My legs have been bothering me lately—the Major said while lifting them under the water—my neck and shoulders too.   
—It’s the weight, Nerys. Do you do stretching exercises?  
—All the time, Odo, and still I have knots in here—she pointed out the back of her neck—Do you mind?  
—Taking care of the knots?—the former Changeling tried to read into the hint.  
The Major nodded, jumped into the water and positioned her back in front of him. He began touching her skin pressuring softly with small circular movements. His fingers went from the back of her neck to the area between her shoulders while Kira's reactions confirmed the spots that needed his touch. Encouraged by the female’s response, his hands moved back and forth on her neck, her shoulder blades, her upper back. Giving her the relaxing pleasure of the massage pleased him too. All was going well when he heard her moaning:  
—Hmmm, that’s good, Odo, right there. Feels good.  
He continued at the same time that he noticed the natural responses of so many parts of his body. *_This is my flesh speaking out loud_* the former Changeling thought. *_I don’t know for how long I can hear it without doing something about it..._*   
—Don’t stop, please, keep going.  
Kira’s words started to sound like pleads for something more. “Something more” that he wanted to give but perhaps he was reading too fast into what he expected to happen. All of a sudden and going against Kira’s request, he moved his hands away from her. She turned around:  
—What happened? Did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable, Odo?  
—No, not at all, it’s just ... I may be going faster than you ... than we may want...  
—What do you mean? Are you okay? Am I imposing myself on you?  
Odo looked at Kira and sighed briefly. He was sitting on the little cave-like area behind the falls and the water was barely reaching his hips.   
She was standing in front of him, the water almost up to her breast. She insisted gently:  
—If I am imposing myself on you, please tell me. No hurt feelings, Odo.   
—No, it’s not that, Nerys. You are fine, more than fine actually—he stroke her shoulders—do you remember what I told you yesterday at the end of our conversation about me? The involuntary responses of my new nature?   
—Yes, those responses are natural, Odo. I have them too.   
—You do?  
—Of course. Is that what made you stop?  
The former Changeling nodded slowly and said:  
—I am the one who is afraid to impose myself on you, Nerys. Trying to have some control here.  
—And what if I tell you that I don’t want control, Odo? Neither yours nor mine?  
—I like that.  
—May I?—she motioned her hand towards him—I’d like to explore if it’s good with you.  
The Constable nodded and issued a warning:  
—I hope you are okay with what you find.  
  
Kira extended her hand looking for Odo’s member under the water 💧. She easily found it, it was long, it was big, it was hard and firm. The sole touch of his cock excited her as well. Her fingers started stroking it softly. The Constable shivered, closed his eyes, and gasped. She continued motioning her hand underwater and watching with delight Odo’s reactions to her touch. This aroused her in turn. In fact, it added to her already arousal of weeks, days, and last hours. At some point, Odo moved her hand away and went into the water, took her shoulders and kissed her on the face slowly until their lips found each other. What followed after this was like all the quadrant breaking loose at once. The accumulated desires of the Constable and the Major of Deep Space Nine met and their urgent needs could not be stopped any longer. They both wanted to consume themselves in the other. Something that looked like a frantic race to pleasure was crossing their minds. After a long hungry kiss, they separated from each other not without effort. She sighed deeply and he gasped while trying to catch his breath:  
—Kira, I think that I can’t.  
—You can’t ... what?  
—I can’t wait until our time is up in the holosuite.  
—Oh, we still have thirty minutes. We can go now or ... just stay here, Odo.  
—I’ve never trusted the privacy of Quark’s holosuites.  
—Good point, Constable, leave then?  
—I think that’s a good idea if you agree, Major.  
—Mine or yours?   
—Whichever is closer if that’s okay with you.  
—Mine it is.  
  
They crossed the waterfall and swam through the lagoon until they reached the shore. Odo got out first and offered his hand to Kira. After helping her out of the water, he couldn’t resist, grabbed her shoulders to pull her towards him. He kissed her again deeply and she responded with the same wanting that he had. He also noted that he had to be careful with her big belly between them.  
The Constable ordered the termination of the program. They dried enough to put their clothes on and leave the holosuite. Since Odo had been the one to pick up the program rod, he went to the counter to return it. It was good that a waiter and not Quark was there. He noted that the customer still had a bit less than thirty minutes to continue but he said that he’d waive it without expecting any refund. The Ferengi accepted the terms and took the program rod back.   
Kira was waiting for him in the Promenade and they walked together to the nearest turbolift.   
—Habitat Ring, level 11—the Major commanded.  
They exchanged gazes while the elevator took them to their requested destination but they kept apart in case someone would join the ride at any level. Once in the eleventh level, they walked hastily to the Bajoran’s quarters. The Major entered her code and let themselves in. The former Changeling heard her commanding voice:  
—Computer, lights at 30%. Play string music by Ketara. Doors locked and chimes off, no comm line interruptions unless it's emergency level plus—she turned to him with the sweet version of her voice:  
—Odo, would you like to drink something?   
—Just you, Nerys—he sighed.  
She approached him with a seductive smile and getting very close to him, answered:  
—Yes, Constable, you may if I may.

His fingers drew the lines of her face and she ran hers through his still damp golden hair.  
His hands fell again on her shoulders and pulled her gently but firmly towards him. She let herself go into him. They resumed their kissing, their tongues crossed into each other’s mouths exploring the depth of their throats. At some point, she whispered to his ear:  
—I have had this fantasy for some time, Odo. It’s kind of silly.  
—What’s is it?   
—I’ve always wanted to undress you. Now that you are a human, I’d like to try.  
*_Always wanted to? Did she have these ideas about me before? How come didn’t I notice?_*  
—It’s a good opportunity to do so, Nerys. Just beware of what you may find—he smiled.  
—I am sure that I’ll like what I find. I am not sure if you will, though.  
—What do you mean?  
—I am carrying a child and I am fairly advanced. My body is not the usual one right now.   
—So?  
—Just saying.  
—In that case, there is something else that I’d like to ask you, Nerys.  
—About my body?  
—I don’t want to do anything that could cause discomfort to say the least. You see, I have been with other females but I haven’t had the experience with a pregnant woman. I am afraid to do something that may hurt you. My desire is so strong now, and you know how humanoid desire can be.  
—We’ll manage, Odo.  
*_I could not have chosen better_* Kira thought while her hands didn't stop running through his hair.  
  
They had been engaged in a string of mutual strokes and kisses when she invited him to go to the next room. He sat at the edge of the bed and she asked him to be still for a few minutes. Then she started to unzip his tunic and pulled it off his shoulders. The palms of her hands went up and down his chest while he observed her movements with delight.   
—Your skin is so smooth, Odo, flawless.   
—The doctor said that I was given a very healthy male body. I try to keep it in shape although in the last weeks ...  
—You are doing a fine job, Constable—the Major said before leaning on his chest to kiss it.   
The former Changeling gasped again and enjoyed the moment. All of a sudden he felt the wet tip of her tongue running circles around his nipples, getting ready to kiss them. Her lips and then the edge of her teeth scraped them gently. He thought that he was going to explode in a thousand molecules and then remembered that he was no longer a Changeling. The Bajoran stopped her sensuous worship of her lover’s skin and asked him to stand up.  
—I must finish my task of undressing you, Odo, if you let me.  
He obliged, removed his shoes, and stayed still in front of her. She pulled down his pants and he pushed them away with his foot. Her curious and eager hands ran around his waist, his hips, his groin, and thighs. They finally found his buttocks and grabbed them as two round pieces of fleshy fruit ready to be pulled out of a tree. Her admiration for the Constable’s human anatomy was obvious, she enjoyed what she was looking at and wondered why didn't she do it before.   
—I hope that my new form pleases you, Major.  
—More than you think, Constable—she teased him back using his informal title. Kira continued:  
—I am afraid that I don’t want to stop now. Actually, I cannot stop doing this. I want more. I always thought that you were good looking but you are way more than that.  
While her fingers were exploring the various parts of his body, Odo cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips on hers again. She felt such a warm tickle in between her legs, it was more than that, it was electrifying.   
—Now it’s your turn, Kira—he said and started peeling her tunic off. She enjoyed every second of his slow undressing of her *_Oh Prophets, this man is way more than I bargained for. He's taking his time and is driving me crazy for him. I want more, more ..._*  
  
The view of her naked body in front of his incited a much harder, uncontrollable erection. After kissing her once more, he took her shoulders and turned her around with her back to him. Standing like that, he embraced her and buried his face in her hair.   
—You smell so good, Kira, it overwhelms my senses.  
—I hope in a good way, Constable. What would you do when your senses are overwhelmed?  
—Let nature do its job, Nerys. I need to have you like this, and more. But not before you get what you need. You deserve more from me, all that you want from me, I’ll give it to you. Whatever pleases you.  
—Your touch, hard and soft at the same time, is a good start, Odo. Please, don’t stop.  
—I like that ... when you ask me not to stop.  
—And I like that you oblige, Constable, you don’t know how much I do.  
Odo’s hands were now cupping Kira’s swollen breasts and the rest of her body was moving against his in a sensuous pace. Her ass was grinding his groin and kept his engorged cock large and firm. To keep him in place, she pulled her arms towards his back and grabbed his buttocks again to keep his body pressed against hers.   
—Why do you keep calling me Constable?  
—Another fantasy of mine—she chuckled slightly.  
—And what fantasy is that?  
—Sex with a lawman, a tough, strict lawman like yourself. Having you as Odo and also as the Constable is just hot, searing hot in my imagination.  
*_Imagination? Fantasy? For how long has this been happening?_*  
By that moment, his fingers were already enjoying the Bajoran’s hard nipples and the thought of grabbing them with his teeth made his erection even harder. It was getting difficult just to stand there, his excited dick was asking for more, for a wet and hot receptacle to move into. At that moment, Kira said something that sounded like an answer to his body’s needs:  
—Odo, I have to, I must have you inside me. There is a fire that needs to be taken care of, and only you can help me with that.   
  
Both lovers caught their breaths for a moment and lay down on the bed in the sparsely illuminated room. Ketara's soft tunes filled the background inviting them to enjoy themselves. Kira asked Odo to lie on his side and she did the same with her back against him. Their legs aligned with each other’s and his hands ran through her naked side.  
—Spooning—he whispered.  
—Yes—she smiled—one convenient position for pregnant women—I hope you like it.  
At that point, his need for her was hitting the roofs of the station and beyond, that anything would work as long as he could do what human nature dictated. And she was exactly at the same point of the scale. He caressed her belly with slow strokes:  
—Everything well there?  
—Yes, all is good there. What about here?—Kira said while pushing her ass against his groin. Odo moaned:  
—It couldn’t be better. I have to ... however.  
  
She understood well, she was on the same point in her pleasure journey. Without saying a word, she lifted her leg and with one hand looked for Odo’s penis and positioned it right where her labia were eagerly waiting for his action.   
The tip of his member teased the folded flesh and felt its hot wetness. Both hands, his and hers, opened them to allow his shaft to explore the moist depth between the Bajoran’s thighs. At the first deep thrust, they both gasped. That’s when they realized that they had been in tune for a long while, a long while that was culminating at that very moment. They were sharing a journey towards a pinnacle whose reach was impending now.   
Odo kept Kira’s leg lifted while he pushed inside her slowly at first but firmly. Her moans of pleasure excited him more than he already was and pushed him to an edge from where falling into an abyss of pleasure was the only way to go. As it was said earlier, nature would do the rest. His body increased his pace inside her, getting with each thrust closer to that apex they both needed to reach.   
In turn, Kira’s hips kept grinding his groin in exchange for his thrusts while she begged him once and again not to stop.   
He wouldn’t stop, he couldn’t stop, he had reached the point of no return and so had she.  
To enhance her pleasure, Odo’s fingers reached out to the exquisite pearl hidden beneath her labia and rubbed it while pushing her hard. A few seconds of that were enough to make her get to the top right before him. He heard her voice exclaiming “There, there, right there” before she screamed and sighed altogether while her body was shaking immersed in satisfaction. Her climax enhanced his unstoppable desire and he pushed for a few more seconds before he let go of a warm surge inside her. Along with each shot accompanied by a loud, prolonged moan each time, he felt an intense pleasure that could not be measured in any form or way. It was just there, happening, inside and outside of him, inside and outside of her. Finally, he was at the pinnacle and she was there with him.   
  


After the storm of their passion receded and both, Bajoran and human, were satisfied, they lay down in a relaxed embrace. The former Changeling had flashbacks of the pleasant loosening that he had experienced with the Link. Kira's breath was quiet and restful. His hand ran slowly on her arm and hip and she held his other hand under her neck. Ketara's music was doing the rest for them at that moment. Finally, she spoke first:  
—Thank you, Odo.  
—Nothing to thank, Kira, the feeling is mutual—he answered accommodating his face on her hair—all is good with you and the baby?  
—Yes, he is quiet now. He'll start moving as soon as I stay still for a while. Did it help?  
—I'd say that my demon has been tamed ... for now—he groaned softly.   
—Good, my crazy Bajoran hormones are in their place for now as well—her voice had a happy tone—Would you ...?  
—Would I ... what?  
—Maybe it's not fair to ask you now, perhaps you need some time to think.  
—Do it again? Is that what you are trying to ask me?   
—Yes, I still have a few weeks before labor, although it may happen earlier, one never knows.   
—And I will be there with you if you allow me, Kira.  
—So, is that a yes?  
—Correct, Major—he grinned—I guess you'll want to talk about certain details.  
—You mean, privacy and discretion, right? Yes, no one needs to know, at least for now.  
*_At least for now_* the former Changeling thought *_is there any possible future with us?_* His reflection was interrupted by Kira's next question:  
—Aren't you hungry, Constable? I am!  
—I was not but I am **now**.  
—Now?  
—I must confess that the hours before we met in the lagoon today were not easy to handle.   
—Yes, the anticipation, same with me. I made big efforts for people in Ops not to notice that I was ... nervous.  
—Nervous?  
—Yes, nervous, I must admit it. I tried to plan somehow.  
Odo chuckled:  
—The plans one makes when it comes to activities that are not related to work, those plans may go in unexpected directions or get derailed.  
—Do you mean the plans we may have made?   
—Yes. I thought that we would be at the lagoon for one hour, then have dinner and come to our quarters to talk with a good bottle of champagne and go from there.  
—Champagne? Did you bring champagne?  
—Yes, it’s in my bag. And now that I think of, I doubt that you can drink any alcohol at all. What was I thinking?  
—Well, you could have a glass and I will have something else. By the way, you were not the only one, Odo.  
—In what way?  
—I thought along the same lines: holosuite, dinner, drinks, conversation ...—she exhaled a big sigh before continuing:  
—Thank you again. Thank you for this, you have no idea how much I needed it.   
—Me too, Kira. It feels good.   
—Couldn’t be better, Odo. 

  
Kira had planned to have dinner ready just in case she and Odo would end in her quarters, so she started arranging everything on the table. He decided not to open the bottle of champagne until they both could hopefully enjoy it together when she was allowed to drink again. They sat at the table to eat together while making small talk about the station, Bajor, the quadrant, Quark, and anything else that could be in their minds.   
He debriefed her about the details of the subspace anomalies that he had dealt with his staff that day and they concluded that the station needed to update their applications sooner than expected especially given the many incompatibilities with Cardassian comm systems. She was tempted to mention the conversation she overheard in the Café during lunch but thought that it was irrelevant and she didn't want to bring other females to the Constable's attention.  
*_Jealousy, Kira? what is it? have you started to develop possessiveness around your friend?_* she said to herself while listening to the Security Chief's updates on Quark's latest encounters with his staff when he was off duty.   
*_Your friend? yes, a very hot one, by the way,_* she smiled *_that skin and that face are impossible not to touch. And his hands, I want to feel them again running all over my back and my breasts. Not to tell his equipment_* she sighed *_the Founders had been cruel to remove his shapeshifting abilities but they have compensated by giving him a nice perfectly equipped body_. _His was bigger than the average Bajoran man, and even better, he knew how to use it. Should I ask him how he knows? ... not a good idea but, hmm... I want it again_.*  
—Would you agree with that, Nerys?  
*_Yes, I want you again, sooner rather than later. I want my fingers to touch your profile and tickle your lips inviting them to kiss me. What about now? No, we have to finish our food first. What about later? Tomorrow maybe? What about every day? With or without a lagoon, I need you, I want you again ..._*  
—Nerys? Can you hear me? Are you okay?  
—Oh, sorry Odo. I was distracted. What were you saying?  
—I was asking if you think that it would be a good idea to keep an eye on Quark's subspace communication?  
—Yes, I guess. What about something else that would help us to make the best decision on that, Constable?  
—What is that?  
—Resuming our Tuesday morning meetings to review the criminal activity reports.   
The former Changeling coughed before looking at Kira's eyes *_What is it, Kira, with you and the criminal activity reports?_* The Major looked at him insistently. He knew that when she had set her mind into something, he had to forfeit the battle unless it posed a danger to her or anyone else. However, he was not including himself in the category of "anyone else."   
—You are not going to let that go, right?—he smirked and shook his head.   
—I don't see why should I—she responded and took a bit of her Saturnian creamy dessert.   
—Okay, Kira, when would you like to resume them?—he finally gave in.  
—As soon as next week?  
The Security Chief nodded at the First Officer and pointed out:  
—We'll do, you seem to be enjoying yourself with those reports, don't you?  
*_No, it's not so much the reports as another opportunity to be alone with you during the day, Odo. Oh, Prophets, just your smile makes me feel good_*  
—Has someone told you that you have a beautiful smile, Constable?  
The former Changeling blushed.  
—Not that I remember, Major. Thank you for the compliment.   
—It's not a compliment, it's a fact—she looked at him flirtatiously.  
To break the tension, Odo stood up to start cleaning up. She joined him in the task. When they were finished, she offered him something hot to drink.  
—If you don't mind, Kira, I will go to my quarters. We are both on duty and there is a Klingon ship scheduled to arrive tomorrow. They may request shore leave and you know how busy we are when Klingons are on shore leave.   
Kira's face showed her disappointment better than any words. The Constable noticed it and tried to correct himself. He approached her and brushed her shoulders with his hands:  
—This evening, Kira, has been the most wonderful experience I have had in a very long time. It's not that I wouldn't want to stay longer, I am being careful for the two of us, especially for you. You said that you want absolute discretion.  
—Yes, I know, Odo. After all, we are just helping each other, right?  
—I understood, Nerys, that this is a private matter than only concerns us. I agreed to help you not only today but as long as you need it and ... it would be nice to have your help when I need it too—the former Changeling looked away when saying this.  
—Oh, yes, Odo, and that's what we are doing. I don't know about you and I don't want you to be feel obligated to do anything you don't feel like doing, but I would like to keep counting on your help, please?  
—Count on it, Nerys.  
*_I am all yours for as long as you want me_* both said to themselves at that very moment.   
—And you count on me too, Odo. I liked it ... much.   
—Given that discretion is a must, that I am a solid now and cannot move freely through the station as I could have when I was a Changeling, I don't want to risk anyone seeing me or us coming out of your quarters tomorrow early, Kira. I also think that it would be good to let you rest.  
—Are you thinking that I would change my mind about us right now?  
—That's always a possibility, Kira.  
—I could ask the same thing to you, Odo.  
—You are right. I can assure you that from my end, that's not going to happen, at least not now.   
—Good, Constable, and I can assure you the same. I also have to tell you that given my condition, I may require your help often, quite often, very often.   
—My male demons will be pleased with that, Major—he smiled and looked at her suggestively—and if I have to leave the station for more than two days, I will let you know immediately.  
*_Oh, I hope that I can manage without your touch for two or more days, Odo. What have you done to me?_*  
—Thank you. Are you sure you don't want that cup of tea?  
—If you insist, Major. 

Kira prepared Tarkalean tea with Venusian leaves for her. Odo asked to have a cup of Maca tea.   
—Are you sure about that? Maca tea, now?  
—Yes, Major, why do you ask?  
—I guess we didn't finish that part of the conversation the other day in the Replimat. About the Maca tea.   
—Is there something I should know? That tea has many benefits and it has been documented on Earth for more than a millennium now.   
—Yes, it does have many benefits, one of which is its powerful aphrodisiac property on humanoid males. Did you know that?  
—Oh, I was not aware of that element.   
—Odo, you drink the tea you want, I am just letting you know if you're planning to have a peaceful sleep tonight. Maca or Tarkalean?  
—It seems that Tarkalean would be a better choice right now. Where did you learn about that?  
—Earth archives on millenarian herbs and other plants, Odo. Maca comes from the mountainous region of the Southern Continent and I am surprised that its arousal property has not been mentioned in the interplanetary market yet.   
  
Odo left the Major's quarters after their conversation about teas and other wonders of the solar planets. They decided not to set up plans and let things run spontaneously between them with the only agreed condition on checking on each other at least once a day. 

On his way to the twelveth level where his quarters were located, he heard Doctor Bashir's voice calling him. He was carrying a bag and looked a bit confused.  
—Are you returning from your conference in Meezhan IV, doctor? Isn’t it a bit early? I thought you’d be gone for three days (note 1).  
—Yes, just arrived and for some reason, I am afraid that I accidentally erased my quarters' codes. Do you mind letting me in with yours, Constable?  
Odo helped Bashir to get into his quarters and continued his way to his. 

That night he fell asleep thinking in all that he had experienced with Kira the last hours. *_The experiment_* he smirked *_who would say_.*  
—Well, I'll know tomorrow if all of this has been a dream—he said before falling asleep.  
In her quarters, Kira's memories of her encounter with Odo wouldn't leave her mind and. In spite of having restored hormonal balance for the moment, she found herself restless. In her bed, she embraced the pillow where the Constable’s head had lain. It smelled like him and she kept it by her side to soothe her sleep. It was not until the day after when she made a quick search on Bajoran pregnancies that she confirmed something that she'd heard before. She had thought it was an urban myth but it seemed to be somehow true: the pheromones of Bajoran pregnant women would somehow transfer onto her sexual mate triggering a need that only that mate could satisfy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Julian Bashir tells this story in "In Purgatory's Shadow" DS9 canon (S5E014).


	8. Newlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks have passed since Odo and Kira's agreement started. They resume their weekly meeting to review criminal reports. Quark brings something (or someone) new to Odo's attention. The Major and the Constable celebrate the new arrival.

The weeks following the first intimate encounter between the Major and the Constable brought new and unexpected situations for the two of them.   
If they had not spent the night together, Kira would wake up thinking of the Security Chief and how soon she would see him that day. This, in turn, had an effect on all her senses. Her morning showers intensified the desire to feel him right there with her, transformed in rivers of drops falling on her skin that she would imagine being his arms, hands, and mouth. The flavors of the foods and beverages she consumed intensified as well. The guava tea that had replaced the Klingon coffee for the duration of her pregnancy was so good that she thought she was eating the actual fleshy and aromatic Bajoran fruit. The brie soufflé that she got alongside with a portion of kichiwa grain bread tasted like heaven. Every time the Major was getting dressed in her uniform, she enjoyed the smell of freshly pressed clothes and the stimulation of its textures once they rubbed her skin. Throughout the entire ritual of getting ready for duty, Odo's image was there, filling up the memory of her quarters.  
*_Is he having the same thoughts, the same sensations?_* the First Officer wondered. She would find an answer in their rendezvous that had been taking place since their first one at the lagoon. She thought that making it part of their daily routine would help to recede the frequency of their intimate contact. But she found herself in a quite different position. The more it happened, the more she wanted him. And what about Odo? He was happily and tirelessly willing to please and be pleased by his Bajoran lover. The Founders had given him the stamina of a young, healthy human male and he was game every time the opportunity would come up. The only difference between the two of them was the fact that, true to his consistent and orderly nature, he was discreet and more careful than she ever was. While Kira was willing to engage in intimate embraces and kisses practically anywhere, Odo did all that he could to keep it behind the doors of their quarters.   
  
The Constable was spending his lunch break in his office when he started remembering erotic instances from the last three weeks. First, he brought to his memory the day that he was waiting for Kira outside the Bajoran temple. They had agreed to have something to eat at the Replimat once the service had ended. As soon as she came out of the temple, and in spite of the crowd around them, she walked decisively towards him and leaned closely while brushing her hands on his ass. She was so close that only her big belly prevented her aroused nipples touch his chest. Still, he had to take several steps back and put some discreet distance between them while passersby were looking at them with wondering faces. In the end, he was able to make his way to a table in the Replimat and she followed him. The short time they spent there however was filled with her hands touching his thighs under the table with the hope to reach elsewhere in his body. Add to that the suggestive language she’d use when they were alone, making it even more difficult to go back to his duties. Usually, she would have to go first for Odo to take some minutes, practice deep breathing and fill his imagination with any thoughts that would not involve Kira. Only then, he would be ready to leave the table.   
  
On another occasion, the Security Chief recalled when they ended up coupling in the lagoon in spite of him objecting to the risk of Quark spying on them. It was hard for him saying no to the Major because he wanted her as much as she did him, but exposing their affair publicly was not in the cards. He was also protecting himself given that this was a temporary agreement and it would probably vanish after Kira had delivered the O'Brien's baby. Even so, her insistence and her daring touch of the former Changeling were so tempting that he gave in the last time they were at the lagoon and engaged in a frenzied mating ritual until they were both sat. After that day, Odo let Kira know that, for the best outcome of their agreement, they wouldn't be visiting any holosuite in the weeks to come, at least not together.   
  
The Constable's careful approach to their agreement amused the Major who would find any occasion to touch him in any form, way or shape. They had had one incident in cargo bay 5 when they were reviewing inventories before approving the distribution of goods in the station. He remembered fondly what had happened that day after the Ferengi waiters had retrieved the Saurian brandy for Quark's establishment. In spite of the danger of exposure, the Major had cornered him against a wall of heavy boxes and wouldn't let him leave unless he would give her what she wanted: his kisses while she stroked that part of him where he enjoyed it the most. Although the former Changeling would correspond to the Major's advances at the same passionate rate than hers, that time he felt pushed to use the emergency transport command to her quarters before someone would find them there, provocatively submerged in their private world. At the end of that adventurous encounter, Odo scolded Kira gently:  
—We cannot be using our prerogatives for emergency transport in the station, Nerys.  
—But what if I can't wait. I am sure that you can't wait either. Besides, you are intoxicating, Odo, I didn't know that you were so much.   
—You will have to ... we'll have to wait, control ourselves, Kira, at least until we reach the privacy of our quarters.   
—I will wait next time, promised.  
But much against the orderly expectations of the Constable, the promise was not kept. He was trying to be understanding with the Major's conditions and needs, and he was putting much effort into not succumbing just anywhere in his wanting of her but, as he would tell himself multiple times, she was really making things very difficult for him. 

One of the most delightful and, at the same time, embarrassing incidents occurred when he attended a meeting of the Bajoran Institute of Science after an invitation of Doctor Mora. The Constable let Kira know that he would be spending a few nights away from the station to fulfill his commitment. Upon his return, however, he considered using his emergency transport privileges to beam directly into his office once the ship had docked. But he pushed the idea aside after thinking that even if Nerys was waiting for him at the entrance of the airlock, they would be surrounded by so many people that there would be no opportunity for a private function. He miscalculated. Not only was the Major waiting for him at the airlock, but she was ready to pull him to the next dark corner of the hallway to kiss him endlessly. And once again, he had to use his emergency transport function to end up in his quarters and satisfy her needs as well as his own.   
—Very hard not to drink from your skin in more than 26 hours, Odo. Multiply it by the number of days and you'll understand me.  
—Yes, Nerys, I am trying to. 

Similar situations had happened in his office and during meetings with all senior officers. In those gatherings, Odo would purposedly sit away from the Major to avoid obvious contact. Still, she would stare at him across the table so intensely that he was no longer sure if being far from her was worse than sitting by her side as he had done all these years. He had learned in the last weeks that if they'd sit side by side in those meetings, eventually her hand would slip to his thighs and groin hidden under the table. Add to the Captain's conference room, Odo's own Security Office, a place where most common offenses would happen. Kira usually won in that battle of wills and when they were indulging into their infinite attraction, the Major and the Constable had been almost caught more than once by his staff, Quark, Dax, O'Brien and on one occasion Captain Sisko. These experiences had now trained him to be on the look for red uniforms while he was in his office.   
  
**************

On her way to the Security Office for their weekly meeting, the Major’s radiant smile infused a good mood on those who crossed her way. A cup of hot Guava tea with Venusian leaves was waiting for her on the Security Chief's desk alongside a PADD with the list of cases to review together. When Kira arrived, Odo was not alone. Doctor Bashir was in his office. As soon as the First Officer of Deep Space Nine entered the room, the doctor excused himself and left.   
—Is everything okay with you, Odo?   
—Yes, all is good. The doctor was here checking on my well being. He is very interested in my life as a solid.  
—Huh, now that you mention it, he has not checked on me since last time I spoke to him, a bit longer than three weeks ago. He seems distracted. In any case, I have to talk with him as soon as possible since I am very close to delivering the baby.  
—I hope that our ... activity is not having an effect on the pregnancy—the Constable said with a shy voice.   
—No, not at all, if anything, it couldn't be better—she looked at him with endearing eyes. She continued:   
—Julian has calculated that the baby would come around these days. Miles and Keiko insist that I move to their quarters but I am not convinced. They have asked me to live with them since this started. I prefer my privacy although I understand their concern and anxiety while waiting. Well, lets' start, shall we? How many items?  
—Eleven. None of them is critical.  
The Major and the Security Chief discussed all eleven items in half an hour. When they were talking about the last one on the list, Quark came in with a big smile on his face. He looked like he was going to close a successful transaction. Odo reacted immediately to the intrusion:  
—Quark! we are conducting business now. What do you want?  
—Business is what I bring today, Odo. Major, good morning. You look ravishing as usual—the Ferengi said with a mellow voice.   
—Thank you, Quark—she smiled and took the last sip of her tea.  
—What is it?—said the Constable with an annoyed voice.  
—I received merchandise last night and there is an item that may be of interest to you, Odo.   
—I doubt that anything you sell in your establishment could be of interest to me. What is it?  
—Ah! not interested but curious nonetheless ... it looks like a kind of substance in what appears to be a sealed container. I don't think that it's dangerous but I thought you'd want to look at it. If it appeals to you, I'll sell it to you.   
—I'll go to your bar when I finish our meeting, Quark. In half an hour.   
—Terrific, Odo. Major, good to see you as usual.  
Kira nodded at the barkeeper while Odo harrumphed.   
  
As soon as Quark left the Security Office, Kira stood up and walked around the office. She checked that there was no one in the brig. The lawman sat behind his desk and noticed it:  
—Everything good, Kira?   
—Yes, just stretching my legs a bit. I think we are finished with the criminal reports, right?  
—That seems to be the case, yes—Odo answered with his usual matter-of-fact voice.   
After a brief pause, the Major continued:   
—Where are your deputies, Constable?  
—They are all conducting mid-morning patrols, why?  
—Just asking. We still have thirty minutes to go, a bit less maybe—she smiled and said:—Lock the doors, Odo.  
—Nerys?  
—Lock the doors, please?  
The Constable complied and the sound of the lock was heard.   
—Good, now darken the glass.  
He obediently followed her request. The Major continued:  
—Computer, no communications for the next thirty minutes—she looked at the Constable's baffled face, sighed, and changed the last part of her command:—for the next twenty minutes.   
—Understood—the computer's voice confirmed.   
—Are you going to tell me what's going on?—*_Now? Always happy to be with you, but do you want it now?_* the thoughts were running through the former Changeling’s mind.  
Kira strolled towards him, placed both hands against the chair's headrest, and leaned over him.   
—I just want to know how are you doing today, Constable.  
—I had a good-night sleep, Major. What about you?  
—I couldn't stop thinking about you—she said clasping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. Soon her thirsty mouth was exploring his and he responded with passion. She accommodated herself on his lap and that's when she felt the hardness between his legs.  
—I am pleased, Odo. I am afraid that I cannot wait for too long.  
—Wait for?  
—To be with you again.  
The former Changeling was flattered and he wanted it as much as she did, maybe even more. They had been together the night before although he returned to his quarters as usual. Still, he was not expecting this assault on his senses so soon. And he liked it, he liked it and he wanted more. *_But we must be careful_* he remembered. He found himself saying it out loud to his precious lover:  
—Nerys, you said that we must be careful, discreet. It's our agreement, remember?  
—Oh, yes, I remember very well, Odo. But you must also remember that small detail about Bajoran anatomy that I thought it was an urban myth—she purred to his ear.  
—And what's that?—the Security Chief knew the answer but he wanted to hear it again while holding her on his lap.   
—Read the chapter about the transference of pheromones among Bajoran mates in situations that match ours, Constable. Too long to explain now, you'll find the answer there.   
*_That sounds like what Garak was talking about Bajoran pregnant women and their mates. I'll have to check it out again._* The former Changeling was having a difficult time trying to tame the demon that Kira was awakening. *_Prophets, she is so, so tempting and she looks so good in red. I am not a believer but I need the help of the Prophets now and later_.*   
—Nerys, as much as I enjoy having you like this, we both have work to do.   
—I just wanted to know how you were doing and wanted to make sure that I'll see you later ... in private.  
—Yes, I'll come to your quarters after I finish my shift today. If that's good with you.  
—Perfect, Odo, I'll be counting the minutes. Till later—she parted his lips once more with hers before standing up. The Security Officer gasped with the sensations that her amorous embrace produced on him.   
—What about Quark's business? Would you like me to check it with you?  
—That's a good idea, only the Prophets know what is it that he'll try to sell. Your opinion will be welcome, Nerys.   
—Then, let's go—she said and kissed him one more time before standing up. Odo commanded:  
—Computer, unlock doors and restore full transparency to the doors.

As soon as they arrived at the busiest bar in the Promenade, the Ferengi brought a transparent locked box with what seemed to be an amber substance in it. Its color, however, was dark and it didn't move. Odo and Kira looked at the box and its content with much attention while the barkeeper explained that he got it from an Iridian dealer (note 1).  
—It looks a bit like your older "you," Odo. It may be dead.  
The Constable took the recipient carefully in his hands and examined it against one of the bar's lights. Quark brought a PADD to complete the potential transaction.  
—If you want it, Odo, it's yours for eight slips of gold-pressed latinum.   
The Ferengi took his finger to stamp its print on the PADD when Kira looked sternly at him. *_Don't even think about it_* she seemed to tell the barkeeper and Quark stopped in his tracks. He added:  
—Well, Odo, I am afraid that it's dead and its value may be even lower of what I originally thought.   
—It's not dead, Quark. It's alive but it is sick.  
—What is it?—both the Ferengi and the Bajoran asked almost simultaneously.   
—It's a Changeling, it's a baby Changeling—said the Constable, mesmerized.  
After paying for it, Odo and Kira took the receptacle to the Infirmary. There, Doctor Bashir received the newcomer with great interest and started to run tests to diagnose its condition. He also suggested placing the Changeling into a containment field but Odo assured him that it was not necessary: it was just a harmless infant.  
The initial examination showed that the Changeling had been exposed to radiation. It needed time to recover and start generating enzymes that would allow stabilizing his morphogenic matrix. He should stay the night for close observation and Odo agreed.   
  
The Constable and the Major returned to their duties and each of them stopped by the Infirmary at the end of their respective shifts and check on the infant.  
Kira also took the opportunity to catch up with the doctor about her impending delivery:  
—Doctor, what arrangements should we make for the delivery? The baby is coming in a matter of days.  
—Yes, I see—Julian answered dryly after glancing at the Bajoran's belly—will the father be with you I presume?  
—Both Miles and Keiko.  
—Beg your pardon?  
—The parents of the baby, both will be here of course.  
—Ay, yes. Let me check your file.  
After a pause, the doctor addressed the Major again:  
—Did you take care of your hormonal imbalance? It looks like, you seem healthy and in a good disposition.   
—Yes, everything has been taken care of.  
—Well, then we just need to wait until the moment comes—he forced a smile—do you have any questions?  
—No, nothing new. I will be delivering in the O'Brien's quarters.  
—Why not here?  
—That's what was agreed after I received the baby, Julian, remember?  
—Yes, of course. Let me know when the moment comes and I will send one of my staff.  
—I thought you wanted to receive the O'Brien's child—said Kira a bit surprised.  
—There is no need for that, Major. If I am available when it happens, I will be there of course.  
Kira left the Infirmary a bit taken aback by the aloofness of Doctor Bashir. He seemed not to have any interest other than the baby Changeling which was good but there were other patients as well.   
When Odo arrived, the doctor gave him a detailed report about the infant. The status of the little patient had not changed since the morning but the doctor said that it was too early to see any change. He promised Odo that someone would be watching the Changeling and that they would call him immediately if they saw any change.   
  


That evening, Odo and Kira met in the Major’s quarters. She received him with a warm hug and a prolonged kiss that made him shiver as it did the first time she touched him at the lagoon. When they separated, Kira saw a big grin on Odo’s face. It was different from the loving smile he usually had when they were together.  
—Happy about the new arrival, Constable?  
—Very much, Major. I hope the baby makes it. I could work with it, teach it to become a fully-realized Changeling.  
—I haven’t seen you this enthusiastic for a long time. And that includes our agreement—Kira smiled while holding him.  
—It’s two very different things, Kira—he smiled with a slight smirk on his face.  
—Just teasing you, Odo. I am very, very happy to see you this excited about the infant. Everything will go well. Would you like to have a small celebration? I still have the bottle of champagne you brought weeks ago.   
—That would be lovely but I prefer to wait if you don’t mind.  
—Wait for?  
—First, for the infant to be out of the critical condition in which it seems to be. And second, you cannot drink with me now. I’ll wait until you are ready.  
—Very well, Constable, will do as you say.  
They had dinner together and talked more about being a Changeling. He remembered some of the gruesome experiences he had gone through and expressed his wish to provide a better environment for the new guest of the station. The Major was pleased to see Odo in such a good mood. Contrary to his usual demeanor, he was very talkative about the potential of the infant that had come to him in such an unexpected way. At some point, he noticed her silent admiration for his excitement:  
—I am afraid that I am monopolizing the conversation tonight, Kira. I am sorry, I can’t help it.  
—You are good, Odo. I love to listen to you, please go on. I understand you, if everything goes well and you can raise it, he or she could take the place of your offspring. It’s similar to what I am experiencing with the O’Brien’s baby—she said rubbing her belly—except ...  
The Security Chief noticed a sad tone in the Major’s voice.  
—Except?—he pushed gently for her to continue.  
—Except that I am just a carrier. When this baby is born, that’s it for me.   
—Are you suggesting that you’d like the O’Brien’s baby to be yours?  
—Not exactly. I never thought of having children of my own. But this experience has now changed my expectations about that. Now, Odo, I’d be lying if I’d say that I don’t think of offspring.   
—You can if you want.  
Kira looked at him and chuckled slightly:  
—First, I need a willing mate if not a willing father for the child.  
*_What about Shakaar? Odo, what the heck are you thinking? Don’t even say it. What about you? After all, you are a humanoid now. Why not offering it? No, no, this is just a temporary agreement. It will be over sooner than you think._*  
—Odo, are you okay?—Kira interrupted his thoughts.   
—Yes, yes, you were saying?  
—Nothing of importance. Computer, play wind music by Illimani. 

After dinner, Odo and Kira sat together on the couch listening to the relaxing tunes. He was kneading her shoulders and she was rubbing her belly.  
—How long do you think?—Odo asked referring to the baby to come.  
—It’s now a matter of days. The due date is supposed to be the end of this week. Miles and Keiko are all over me now.   
—Do you feel any different, Nerys?  
—Not much. What doesn’t change is my wanting of you, Constable—she purred looking for the hollow of his neck.  
He loved it when she took the initiative which was most of the time now. He felt the tip of her nose running through his neck at the same time that his hand looked for one of her breasts to rub it. While still enjoying the moment, he got enough courage to ask the next question:  
—Nerys, what happens to your body after the baby is born?  
—Hormones go crazy although in a different way. Thanks to you, they are pretty much balanced now. Still, they will require assistance after the delivery.  
—Assistance?  
—It takes time for the hormones to go back to where they were before I was impregnated, Odo. I’ll need help to make the transition as smooth as possible.  
—Ah, I am sure the doctor’s team will help with that.  
—Not the doctor’s team, I am referring to my sexual mate ... I am referring to you if you’re willing to help after the birth, would you?  
Surprise took over Odo. He had had the expectation to keep going but he would never dare to ask. Now Kira was offering it to him on a silver tray. His silence, however, alarmed her:  
—Odo, do you want to think about it? I am sorry if I assumed too much ... after all, if all goes well with the infant, you will have your hands fuller than usual.   
—I will manage, Nerys—he said while burying his nose in her auburn hair—of course we can extend the length of our agreement, as long as you need.   
—And as long as you want it too. I don’t want you to do anything out of a sense of obligation.  
*_Obligation? You, an obligation? Hah! Nerys, if you’d know_*  
—I’ll let you know if I get there, Nerys. I’d never pretend something that is not, with you or with anyone.  
—Me neither, Constable. 

Their embrace became caresses, their touch turned erotic excitement, their kisses opened the dam of their desire for each other, and they soon walked again into the lagoon of their mutual passion.   
A couple of hours later, Kira heard the whooshing sound of the doors letting her know that her lover was on his way out for the night. Before leaving, he turned once more to shoot a loving look at the First Officer of Deep Space Nine. He smiled at her thinking that if he were a Changeling, he would have lost his shape again. She sighed wishing that he would stay with her all night.   
Once in his quarters, Odo recalled their conversation. He had been wondering what was going to happen after she delivered the baby and the idea of her reconciling with Shakaar tormented his thoughts more than once. As if Nerys were reading his thoughts, she confirmed that they would continue honoring their agreement of helpful sex for the sake of their health. Was it only for the sake of health? He looked at the PADD beside his bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had read a chapter of “Corazón Salvaje.” He had been—and he was still—so occupied for the last three weeks that he didn’t take the time to read. And it seemed that things were going to continue that way for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Reference to "The Begotten" DS9 canon (S5E12).


	9. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo and Bashir monitor closely the baby Changeling. During a conversation between Odo and Kira in the Security Office, Kira receives notice of what seems to be a call from Bajor. She takes the call in the privacy of the Captain's office by the bridge and she is surprised by Shakaar's invitation. An interference opens an unwanted channel and someone else hears part of the conversation.  
Later on, Captain Sisko informs Odo that he will call Doctor Mora to assist with the baby Changeling.  
Kira delivers the O’Brien’s baby.

Before starting his daily routine as the Chief of Security, Odo visited the Infirmary where he found Doctor Bashir tending to the infant Changeling. Its condition had not improved, but as the doctor said with an optimistic tone in his voice, it had not gotten worse either. Bashir assured the former Changeling that he would do anything to help the little one to make it. The Constable appreciated the doctor’s attention but had obvious concerns:

—It is very important to me... that it survives.  
—I understand, Odo. It is precious to us.   
—To us?   
—I mean, to everyone here. After all, I am a doctor, and saving all life forms is my job.   
—Is there anything I can do, doctor?  
—Not right now. We need to stabilize its matrix as I explained yesterday while removing all remnants of the radiation to which it was exposed. When we get to that point, I’ll let you know. It will most likely need some degree of rehabilitation and we will certainly need you.  
—You seem to forget, Doctor, that I am no longer a Changeling—the Constable sighed.   
—Regardless of that, you have been one, no one like you to understand and help this infant. I prefer to avoid working with the Founders, no offense to your people, Odo.  
—I’ll be available anytime. One more thing, Doctor...  
—Yes?  
—Do you know when Major Kira will be delivering the O’Brien’s baby?   
—In a matter of days but I can’t say the exact date or time. Why do you ask?  
—I have offered the Major to be by her side when the moment comes if that’s possible.  
—Why... you?  
—Because we are friends and she asked me. That’s enough reason for me to be there. Isn’t that what humanoids do?  
—But you are not a human... —Bashir interrupted himself before finishing the sentence.   
—I am a humanoid now.  
—Yes, of course you are, Odo, that’s not what I meant to say. You have been a Changeling all your life except for the last weeks.  
—Months, Doctor, it’s been several months. Don’t you remember?—the Chief of Security was intrigued.   
—Of course, these details sometimes are confusing. 

Odo left the Infirmary and met his deputies in his office. Once they all left with their respective orders, the Constable started organizing criminal reports when the door opened and there she was:   
—Good morning, Odo, did you have a good night sleep?  
—Yes, I did, thanks for asking. I managed to stop by the Infirmary and check on the infant before starting my day here. What about you? Everything alright?  
—Yes, yes... for the most part...—said Kira with a bit of a lost tone.   
—What do you mean... for the most part?—The former Changeling noticed that something was off.   
—I am getting heavier every day... and I miss not having company when I wake up—the Major answered. Before she would say anything else, Odo offered:  
—Lunch? Coffee? End of the day?   
—Oh, I’d like all three, Constable, but I am afraid that I’d have to choose one of them. Since the delivery of the baby is impending, I have to make as much progress as possible before I go into labor. End of the day?—she added with a soft smile.   
—End of the day, Kira. Meet you in your quarters at 7 PM?  
—That sounds very good—her smile became brighter—what about the infant, when will you see it?  
—I just spoke with the doctor and he asked me to be alert. He wants to stabilize it first which makes sense. I guess I’ll have to wait.  
—Patience, Odo. Look at me, I am also waiting—the First Officer added while stroking her belly—but now it’s just a matter of days. The O’Briens and I are ready.   
—I will be there with you, unless you change your mind, Kira.   
—Having you there would be wonderful, Odo. I’ll let Miles and Keiko know.   
—Are you sure that you don’t prefer having someone else when it happens?  
—Someone else like... who?  
—Like the... First Minister of Bajor?  
—No, the First Minister of Bajor is not in the picture, Constable—*_you have nothing to worry_* Kira said to herself, *_all I have to worry is what happens after the baby gets here..._*  
—I don’t want to... intrude, Major.   
—How so?  
—The First Minister, you... —the Security Chief hesitated.   
—Odo, you have to stop that please... there is nothing that...  
Kira’s voice was interrupted by a call from a communications officer.  
—Bridge to Major Kira.  
—Major Kira, here, what is Lekta?  
—Major, we have received a high-priority message from Bajor marked for you. They are expecting you to contact them as soon as possible.   
—Did they say what is this about?—the First Officer answered while looking at the former Changeling who just shook his head signaling that he didn’t know anything about it.   
—No, sir, they didn’t. All we know is that they seemed to have sent a message to your private line but since they didn’t receive an acknowledgment, they are trying a second time through us.   
—Okay, I am on my way to the bridge—the Major looked at the Constable to say goodbye at the same time that she asked for details—Lekta, who’s trying to contact me?  
—The First Minister of Bajor, sir.  
Kira saw the look in Odo’s face and her smile dissipated. The Chief of Security looked at his console and the Bajoran tried to say something but she didn’t know exactly what to say:  
—Odo, I...—she stumbled.   
—We both have work to do, Major—the former Changeling answered without looking at her. He seemed absorbed in whatever his console’s screen was displaying.  
With a timid voice she added something that was in between a statement and a question looking for confirmation:  
—See you later... right?  
—As you say—he confirmed dryly and still without looking at her.   
After a pause, Kira confirmed  
—I say—and the whooshing sound let the Constable know that the Major had finally left his office.   
  


—Commander, report!—the First Officer’s voice announced everyone on the bridge that she was there and she was not in a good mood.   
—Except for the mineral samples sent by the Engineering team stationed in Talus VII, nothing new to report, Major—Dax answered with a calm voice. When the Trill was in the bridge and one of the senior officers would come in a rush or with concerns written on his or her face, the rest of the staff would let her speak on behalf of everyone.  
—Good. Is the Captain in his office?—the First Officer asked still agitated.   
—No, the Captain is about to receive a delegation of Betazoid representatives.   
—Betazoid representatives? Why was I not informed?—the Major shot back at the Trill. The sole idea of having Lwaxana Troi in the station at that moment would only complicate things for her and Odo.   
—You were informed, Kira. Yesterday, during the meeting of the senior officers.  
The First Officer felt a bit embarrassed when she remembered the meeting the day before. She missed that detail, probably because she was focused on the Constable’s reactions instead of what was being discussed.  
She walked to the Captain’s office while saying:  
—I have been told that there is a call from Bajor. I will take it in the Captain’s office. Lekta, please contact the First Minister’s assistant and let them know that I am ready to talk now.   
—Yes, sir—the communications officer answered.  
Dax approached her:  
—Is everything okay, Kira?  
—Yes, why do you ask?  
—You seem... agitated.  
—Long story, Dax, I’ll tell you later—. Kira went into Sisko’s office at the same time that the communication channel with the First Minister of Bajor was opening up. 

—Shakaar—she said with a welcoming but also annoyed voice.  
—Nerys, good to see you again, how have you been?—the First Minister didn’t hide his enthusiasm for seeing the Major again.   
—Getting bigger every day.  
—How long still?  
—It’s just a matter of days, Edon, few days.   
—I see, are you having some rest?  
—I am slower than usual for certain things and there are other things that I don’t do right now due to my condition. But both of us, the baby and I, are healthy. Other than that, I am working as usual.   
—I have been thinking, Kira... and I wonder if... do you think you could take a few days after the baby is delivered?  
Kira grew impatient. This was not official business, this sounded like a social call, one that had put her at odds with Odo.   
—I don’t know, Edon, I haven’t thought about that. What is that urgent matter that needed my attention?  
—I didn’t say “urgent” in my messages to you. I just wanted to reach you, that’s all.   
—What for, Edon? I have much to do before the baby comes. Please, tell me.   
—I just wanted to talk with you, Nerys. It’s been a while and...  
—Talk about... something specific? Is this a Bajoran government matter?  
—Bajoran government matter? No, I never said that, if anything it is a personal Bajoran matter.   
Kira sighed out of frustration. She took a deep breath and while trying to be a bit welcoming, repeated the question:  
—What would you like to talk about, Edon?  
—Us, Nerys.   
—Us?   
—Yes, us, you and me.  
—What is there to talk about us? I am confused.  
—I’d like to see you, Nerys, and I was wondering if you need my help for when you deliver the baby.  
At that very moment, some interference in communication broke the image and voice of the First Minister on the screen and it froze for a few seconds after which all communications came back to normal. The incident, however, had opened an unsuspected channel somewhere else in the station and the conversation between the First Officer of Deep Space Nine and the First Minister of Bajor was suddenly exposed to someone else’s ears. Kira resumed the conversation:  
—Edon, there was interference and I couldn’t hear the last part of your statement. What did you say?  
—That I am planning to come to the station in the next days, and I would like to plan it around your delivery, Nerys.   
—What?... Why?  
—Why? To make you company during and after the O’Brien’s baby is born. I thought that’s what you wanted.   
Kira was confused, she couldn’t remember a conversation with Shakaar in which those details were discussed. Trying to keep a cool demeanor, she intended to reject the offer in the most courteous way. Meanwhile, someone else was listening to their conversation without their knowing. This person felt uncomfortable and was trying to disable the unwanted open channel but he kept listening to their voices:  
—Edon, the last time we talked, we agreed on not seeing each other for a while, remember?  
—Yes, Nerys, I do, and that’s what I have been giving to you: time and space. Is there something else?  
—Yes, Edon, I am afraid that you didn’t quite understand the extent of that break. We are no longer a couple, I don’t think we ever were one but in any case, that was our last conversation. Don’t you remember?  
—Of course I remember but I understood it as a break, not as a separation.  
—Well, how do I say this...? It was a separation, perhaps at a slow pace but a separation nonetheless.   
The First Minister remained silent on the screen. Kira thought that another interference had frozen his image again, but that was not the case. He was still there, just silent. Finally, he spoke:  
—A separation... a separation like a breakup? I guess I didn’t notice.  
Kira remembered the conversation very well and couldn’t believe that he wouldn’t. Then she said to herself that perhaps he was not paying attention to her and he may have missed that important detail. Shakaar’s voice was heard again:  
—I am a fool I guess. Well, Nerys, do you have company?  
—I have good companions, Edon, I am okay, we are okay.   
—So, you don’t need me to come to the station?  
—Not for me, Edon, but I appreciate the gesture.  
—Are you sure? Who will be with you during the delivery?  
—The same people who have been with me these weeks, Edon.   
—The O’Briens?  
—Yes, they too. After all, they are the baby’s parents.   
—They... too. Someone else?  
Kira couldn’t stand any longer Shakaar’s interrogation of her personal life and she decided to cut the conversation short.  
—I don’t think that’s anyone’s concern except mine, First Minister. Now, is there any official business to conduct between your office and Deep Space Nine?  
—Not now, Major.  
—Good, then I better get back to my duties.  
—Of course, of course. Kira...—Shakaar paused a few seconds—if you need anything, let me know.   
—Sure I will, Edon. Have a good day.  
—Likewise.  
The First Minister’s communication ended leaving the Major with a sense of relief.   
Far from Sisko’s office, in the main Security Office, the Chief was finally able to close the channel that the interference had opened. He felt uncomfortable but also relieved. The channel malfunction gave him the opportunity to listen to the last part of their conversation. He was alone. He smiled lightly and confirmed to himself that he would stop by Kira’s quarters that evening as agreed. 

The day went by with the regular routines for everyone in Deep Space Nine. At the end of his shift, the Constable visited the Infirmary again and the doctor confirmed the infant’s stability which sounded promising. He would have wanted to stay longer but given that he was a human male now and that he was going to see Kira, he had to stop by his quarters to change clothes and get ready. 

Punctually at 7 o’clock, Kira heard the chimes to her quarters and welcomed the former Changeling in. She had prepared a tray with fresh Bajoran fruits and cheese to accompany their initial conversation. She had learned by now that they would never make it to dinner before being together. And she had adapted her dinner routine to the situation with her experimental lover. While she was disposing of the tray to taste their contents, she noticed some discomfort in the Chief of Security and attributed it to what happened earlier that day, when, in his presence, she was informed of Shakaar’s calls. The Major was about to start talking about it when Odo’s raspy voice spoke first: 

—Kira, there is something you need to know—his voice was dry but also a bit shaky.  
*_Is he going to finish our arrangement now? I have to stop this before he goes any further,* _the Bajoran officer thought.  
—And it has to do with Shakaar’s call, right?  
—How do you know?  
—I was in your office when I received the message, remember? Odo, let me tell you, nothing is going to change between us, not as long as...  
—Nerys, that’s not what I am trying to tell you. Well, yes, it is related to that call, but...   
—My answer is no—she interjected.   
—No, no? No to what?  
—No to let you go because I got a call from the First Minister.   
—That’s not what I am trying to say, Kira. Please, listen, one minute. Do you remember some kind of interference or event that probably interrupted your call with the First Minister?   
—Ah, yes, something happened and I am not sure what or why.   
—I have already brought the matter to Chief O’Brien to find out what happened. But I also want you to know that I heard part of your conversation with Shakaar... unintentionally of course. I apologize. I didn’t want to listen to anything. I couldn’t disable the speakers in my office and I didn’t want anyone else to hear it. But I did for at least the last minutes.   
—So, now you know.  
—Know... what?  
—That any personal relationship with Shakaar is officially over. And I made sure that he understood it that way.   
—That’s precisely... what I believed I heard, Kira.   
—Is that all?   
—I am sorry for listening to your private conversation, Kira, it was not my intention...   
—I understand, Odo, please don’t worry. Actually it helps me that you heard it.  
—How so?  
—I don’t have to tell you the entire conversation and you’ve heard with your own ears that we are moving on.  
—Yes, yes... but I wanted you to know that... this happened.   
—I appreciate your transparency, Odo. This is one of the things I admire most about you. Now, where were we? Oh yes, these wonderful fresh fruits that I was able to get thanks to Quark’s intervention.  
—Quark?  
—Yes, he is Quark but sometimes he is very handy like with non-replicated items like springwine and...  
—Earth champagne—Odo sentenced.   
—Cheers to that, Constable, even if it's only with Venusian leaves tea. 

As predicted, it was impossible not to get intimate before having dinner. She wanted him and he reciprocated. Both thought that given the impending arrival of Kira's baby, any time now, their mutual assistance would be over sooner rather than later. Both wanted to enjoy the moment and themselves. 

*****

The days that followed found Odo in a new daily routine. He'd visit the infirmary before going to his office every morning and then again after work before seeing Kira. He was still taken by the doctor's intense interest in the little Changeling's development. The Constable was pleased with Doctor Bashir's time, attention, and efforts but he also noticed that he seemed uninterested in the health concerns of anyone who was not the infant, Kira included. His observations were confirmed the day Kira announced that the O'Brien's baby was on his way. That late afternoon, Odo and the doctor were examining the potential reactions of the baby Changeling to different intensities of light in the Infirmary. Sisko came in unannounced and asked about the young guest's health. After a brief conversation about the progress that the infant was making, the Captain let Odo know that he had decided to ask Doctor Mora to come to Deep Space Nine for a few weeks to assist with the Changeling's recovery and set up a plan for its further development. Odo was surprised for the Captain's interest and the idea of Starfleet behind his decision crossed his mind. It bothered him. He had planned to take care of the baby only with the support of Doctor Bashir. Having Mora around was perhaps a not so bad idea but it was certainly unpleasant to him. 

After Sisko left the Infirmary, a call from Kira came in. She let Bashir know that she would be waiting for him in Miles and Keiko's quarters. The Security Chief was in the room when the Major called and the doctor's lack of enthusiasm and indifference surprised the Constable but he said nothing. When the doctor was finally ready to go the O'Briens, Odo let him know that he would walk with him. Bashir was surprised, what had Odo to do with Kira's labor? But he said nothing and the two men walked together to the closest turbolift. 

What happened next may be a situation known to humans but it was new to the Constable. Kira was in pain, pain that seemed and sounded agonizing, pain that seemed to never end except for the intervals between contractions. When Odo came into the O'Brien's quarters, there was some surprise and hesitation from the baby parents but Kira cleared up the doubts immediately:  
—I've called for Odo, I hope you don't mind.   
Miles and Keiko shook their heads. Kira motioned to him and he approached her. With almost a whisper he said:  
—Anything I can do for you.  
Her sweaty face smiled and she extended one hand to him. He took it and looked into her dark eyes while holding a subtle smile. The second-long magic moment between the Security Chief and the First Officer of Deep Space Nine was interrupted by her exclaiming "here it comes again!" Odo felt her hand grabbing his fiercely every time she pushed. After more than one hour in this predicament, the Bajoran woman delivered the human baby that she had volunteered to save when the mother couldn't hold on to him due to an accident.   
  
—Well, it seems that our job is done here. Congratulations everyone, this baby looks healthy and the Major will be in good shape sooner rather than later—Bashir said while getting ready to leave —Odo, are you coming?  
—I'll stay a few more minutes, doctor. I would like to have a word with the Major. I'll see you tomorrow at the Infirmary.   
—Of course, have a good rest everyone.   
Miles and Keiko took their baby boy to the nursery to take care of him, leaving Kira and Odo alone in the room where she had delivered him. The former Changeling had not stopped holding her hand during the entire hour and a half that it took to bring the new O'Brien to the world.   
—How are you doing, Major?  
—I am good, Constable, what about you?—she answered with a soft smile while he stroke her hair.  
—You have a very strong grab, Kira. I wouldn't want to be hand-wrestling with you.  
—From all men, you are probably the one who could hand-wrestle with me for a long time, Odo. I am sorry if I hurt you, did I?  
—It was tight but I was able to hold it.   
—That's not uncommon. When humanoid females are delivering a child, they need to grab something very strongly to somehow ease the pain. It's something hard to control, it's an instinctive behavior. I've heard about it but I didn't know that it was real... until now.   
They remained silent smiling at each other. She asked the question he didn't dare to ask first:   
—What are you doing now, Odo?   
—I am not sure, Kira. I guess... some guidance would help.  
—Guidance? Aren't you going to take a rest now? You must be more exhausted than I can be.   
—Yes, yes, of course— he nodded with a bit of embarrassment. He was thinking too far ahead and she probably only wanted to rest. Then, Kira took him by surprise:  
—I know what you are thinking, Odo... I am thinking the same. I just know that... I wish that... you would stay with me for the rest of the night. But...   
—But you need the rest, Kira. And I doubt that the O'Briens would understand me staying here tonight. They were already surprised when I showed up—the former Changeling chuckled.   
—Yes, you are right, I guess... You too should take a rest. How is the infant doing?   
—He is getting better, very slowly though. At least, there is hope. We'll talk more later, Kira. Now, rest.   
Odo leaned on Kira and kissed gently her forehead before he left.   
  
In the other room, Keiko O'Brien smiled at the sweet scene that she just witnessed. Something had started to rise there, in front of everyone without anyone noticing. And those, said Keiko to herself, those are usually great stories. 


	10. Resilience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is given seven days off after delivering the O'Brien’s baby. She talks with the Constable about being a mother one day. Kira suggests that she still has desires for him but Odo is afraid that it may be too soon.  
Odo is working with the infant's rehabilitation when Dr. Mora arrives. The Federation is interested too but not in the way Odo expects.  
Bashir and Mora confirmed that the young Changeling is now on a safe recovery path. Odo and Mora deliver the news to Kira. Recovered from the delivery, the Major asks the Constable to honor their agreement.  


Not even three days had passed after Kira delivered the O’Brien’s baby and the postnatal pain and discomfort were slowly receding. She was given seven days of time off but by the middle of the third day, she had asked Dax to update her on the latest reports about the wormhole, requested the last three days’ criminal reports, gone through a pile of pending crew’s reviews and got them ready to submit to the Captain, checked all new items in the menus offered in Quark’s, and prepared enough hasperat soufflé to feed a family of five for a full month. In the mid-afternoon of the third day, Keiko and her baby paid her a short visit that made her happy in a way she didn't expect. There he was, a child who was not hers although she had carried him for months inside herself, nurturing him till the right moment to bring him to the world. It was soothing to hold him in her arms while he slept and she felt a current of emotions when the little boy grabbed her finger and wouldn’t let go. As soon as the mother and son left, she called the Captain and requested to return to her regular routine the following day.  
—It’s been only three days, Major. I am glad that you are recovering but per doctor’s orders, you have a few days for yourself.  
—I am fine, Captain, and I wish to return to my post in the bridge as well as to my regular duties.  
—Doctor’s orders—he insisted—Unless I hear otherwise from Doctor Bashir, you will take the time off before returning to your daily routine.  
—But...  
—Major, don’t make me issue an order for you to finish the time prescribed by the doctor. Good afternoon, it’s good to see you in such good spirits. Keep resting, when you are back, there will be plenty of work waiting for you. We are going to need you at full speed—Sisko smiled before finishing the communication.

*_Ha, full speed... full force... who knows about speed and force more than a Bajoran fighter..._* Kira said to herself. She checked the time, it was not even 1800 hours. Odo would not stop by her quarters before 1930 and she was not sure if he could deal with another conversation with her. The last days he had been so good in spite of her moodiness and unexpected demands from criminal reports in extensive detail to cravings of specific Bajoran delicacies to a discussion about Odo's religious beliefs which he had none. She had always thought that the Constable was patient with her but the last days made her realize that he could easily qualify to become a saint among the Prophets. And now that the pain of her once-stretched muscles was decreasing every day, she found herself daydreaming about him and the memories they built together in the time prior to the birth of Keiko's and Miles's baby. She knew that her desire for her mate while pregnant would not go away from one day to the other just because she had delivered the child. But she was not sure about details, how long would it last? at what intensity? With what consequences if her needs were not met? *_My needs? Selfish you, what about his needs? How long would he be willing to assist me?_* The First Officer of Deep Space Nine started to look into the library and archives of Bajoran medicine to find more information about postpartum issues and the role of the woman’s mate in the process. That search took enough of her attention to help her spend the time until she heard the chimes. It was Odo, punctual as usual, 1930 hours, not one minute more, not one minute less.   
  
—Constable, how have you been? Good to see you—she welcomed him with enthusiasm.   
—Good evening, Major, how was your day?  
—Slow... I asked the Captain if I could resume duties tomorrow...   
—And?—he asked after releasing a sigh.   
—He said no. I have to stay here for four more days.   
—You are not a prisoner, Kira. Most people would welcome the opportunity to rest. I would... for once.   
—You? Well, that’s news, Odo. Long day?   
—The usual station business, you know, petty crimes, a drunk feisty Klingon, Quark's disputes with clients about the Dabo wheel. And I add my time at the infirmary with the little Changeling... I visit him (or her) every day, twice at least.   
—Any changes?  
—Yes—he smiled—changes for the good. The doctor has been able to heal the effects of radiation and now it’s being infused with silicon-based enzymes to help it recover and develop. It seems to go in the right direction, for now.   
—It will be okay, you’ll see. You must have faith.   
—Faith... Kira, faith is such an unstable concept.   
—It's not a concept, Odo, it's a feeling, an emotion, something in our gut that tells us that yes, good things happen in spite of all odds.   
Odo looked at her and noticed the shiny darkness of her eyes.   
—I guess that one day I'll understand it, Major. I haven't been a humanoid long enough—he coughed slightly—I think that I am a bit tired. I just came to see if you need anything.   
—Are you leaving so soon? You just arrived.   
The former Changeling would be happy to stay around the Bajoran but it was not easy for him. They had not been together for a week now and it was not because he didn't want to. His lover's body had to recover and he didn't know if she would still need him close to her. Friendship was a safe path to the Major and that's what he was aiming for. But it was not an easy one. And seven days without indulging into her after all that time of helping each other were awakening his beast.   
—Would you like something to drink?—Kira interrupted the Chief of Security's thoughts—something relaxing perhaps?   
—Relaxing? such as...?   
—You are tired, Odo, and seem tense. What about yellow lilies tea? It may help you.   
—If you say so, Major. What will you drink?   
—Guava tea with Venusian leaves. Is there another kind of tea that you'd prefer?... Maca tea, perhaps?—she winked at him while offering the option.  
*_Maca tea would only do things worse for me,_* Odo thought, *_why would she offer it to me now?_*   
—So, Maca or yellow lilies?   
—I'll take the second one, Major, thanks.  
—Computer, play Dorelian Rain suite 7, dim lights at 70%—she commanded while serving a hot cup of tea to the Constable—I hope the combination of music and lilies tea will help you, Odo. 

In the minutes that follow, the two lover-friends shared each other's company in silence. The string music imitating the rainfall was soothing indeed and the tea was tasty. But was being there, the two of them alone, suitable to relax each other? They both must have been thinking the same when they said at the same time:  
—What if...?—and stopped without finishing their sentences. The Major and the Security Chief chuckled and the thought of their mutual synchronization crossed their mind.   
—You go first, Major.  
—No, I am sorry if I interrupted, you go first, Constable.  
—Very well...—he coughed—being human is not as easy as I thought. I get tired too easily and certain reactions of my current nature bother me.   
—Such as?   
Odo thought he went too far with the last part of his statement. He shouldn't have said it. He was thinking of excuses to fix it and go to the next subject when he heard Kira:  
—I know what you mean, Odo.   
—You do?   
—Yes, I also want things that I don't know if I can have.   
—Such as?   
—Keiko and the baby stopped by today. I was happy to see them, but I got emotional with small details, like when he would grab my finger. I have to tell you, Odo, he may be a newborn but he is strong.   
—There, you speak as a proud mother. Is everything okay?  
—Yes, I am... I will be... I think that the desire of being a mother is a seed in my Pagh that awaits to grow, Odo. I wish to be able to have one of my own, one day.  
—No doubt that you will be a good mother, Kira.   
—What about you? Have you thought of that?   
—Being a father? The idea didn't cross my mind... until now.   
—The little Changeling...   
—Yes, I hope it makes it. I would want to teach him how to become a fully developed Changeling, one without fear for solids, same but different from my people... my former people.   
—It will happen, Constable. You said that it is evolving well, right? It is healing.  
—Yes, it is... Captain Sisko informed me that Doctor Mora will be here soon to assist us with the infant. We'll see what happens.  
—You don't like the idea of having Doctor Mora nearby, I take.  
—I am not sure but I don't make the decisions here—Odo took a sip of his tea—I think I am going to go, Major, thanks for the tea. I am glad to see you getting better every day.   
—I need more to get better every day, Constable—Kira said while getting close to him.   
—I wish I could be of any help but you are... still healing, recovering, I don't want to jeopardize your health.   
—So, you do know what I am talking about—she answered while leaning on him.  
—Do you mean that you still require... "assistance"?   
—The kind of assistance that only you can provide, Constable—she got even closer to him—when can we resume? if you are available of course.   
*_I'll be always available for you, Kira_,* the former Changeling said to himself although he didn’t dare to correspond her at that very moment.  
—Resume our... mutual agreement?  
She nodded while looking intensely at his blue eyes.   
—I guess when you are recovered and I am not this tired we could talk about it. As said, I am afraid to do something wrong that could hurt you.  
—And what about you, Constable? You won't hurt me. I am feeling better every day. But if you prefer to wait, I will... for a few days—her flirtatious smile made him rigid in spite of being so tired.   
—If you don't mind, Major, I better go. I have a long day tomorrow and you must rest.   
—I have rested more than enough, Odo. But I can continue to rest if that's what you wish me to do. See you tomorrow? 

The Chief of Security of Deep Space Nine left the First Officer's quarters not without confirming to her that he would stop by the following day. Once in the hallway, he considered using his emergency transport privileges to get to his quarters. His demon was waking up again, right there in front of Kira, and he had to tame it as soon as possible. But no one was in view and he decided to walk instead as fast as he was able to. Once in his quarters, he noticed “Corazón Salvaje” on the table near his bed. It was bookmarked in the new chapter about Juan’s and Mónica’s tribulations during their escape. He started reading it but his eyes closed while thoughts of Kira crossed his mind. Although excited, he was also quite tired. He put the PADD away, turned off the lights and went to sleep thinking of Major and him in the middle of the ocean sea, escaping from the threat of her family who wanted to marry his beloved with someone she didn’t love, away from everywhere and everyone, and ready to indulge into each other’s desires.  
  
******  
The morning after, the former Changeling visited the infant in the infirmary as usual. Doctor Bashir informed him that the young patient was reacting very well to the care and treatment he was receiving. Odo looked satisfied but cautious. While both were watching at the baby, the doctor commented:  
—I don't understand the Captain's insistence on bringing Doctor Mora.   
—I thought that you agreed to that or even that you had recommended having Doctor Mora working with you.   
—Is that what he told you? I am afraid there is a communication issue here. I didn't suggest anything like that. I think that you and I can handle the young patient. Bringing someone else is not necessary. But, Captain's orders.   
—Doctor, do you have any thoughts about the Captain's decision to bring Doctor Mora to the station now?  
Bashir was about to answer when Odo was hailed by Captain Sisko.   
—Yes, Captain, Odo here.   
—Just to let you know that Doctor Mora will arrive tomorrow in the 1000 hours transport from Bajor. I think it would be a good idea if you welcome him when he arrives, show his quarters and bring him to the infirmary. Unless, you have duties at 1000 hours, Constable.   
—I will be at the airlock, Captain.   
—I am glad to hear that, Odo.   
After the communication ended, the Chief of Security shook his head and the doctor observed his discomfort:   
—Is there something bothering you?   
—No, doctor, why would you say that?   
—Your reaction after the Captain's request to wait for Doctor Mora's arrival.   
—It's nothing. You were going to tell me your opinion about working with him.   
Bashir hesitated.  
—It is of no importance, Constable. And I am afraid that I have to take care of another patient right now. I'll see you later. You will come back with Doctor Mora in a couple of hours if I understood correctly.   
—That's correct. Let me know if anything requires my attention.   
  
As expected, the transport from Bajor arrived the next day punctually at 1000 hours and Odo welcomed Doctor Mora who shook his hand enthusiastically. The Constable barely reciprocated. He was dry but polite. Mora spoke first:  
—I guess you are not there yet, Odo, humanoid affection... yet. One day, I am sure, you'll get there.   
—I don't think about that, Doctor Mora, I am fine the way I am.   
—You are now a human, most humans demonstrate affection one way or the other. How is your humanness treating you?—Mora tried to make a joke. Odo harrumphed.   
—There are days that are more difficult than others. My friends say that I must take time to adapt and not be too hard on myself, but there are so many things that I did as a shapeshifter and I can no longer do.   
—Your friends...—Mora smiled but Odo didn't notice.   
—Yes, Major Kira, Chief O'Brien, Commander Dax...   
There was a pause. Mora decided to change the subject:  
—So, what's the plan?  
—I'll bring you to your quarters and, if you are not too tired, we can go to the infirmary right away.  
—I am too excited to be tired. Tell me all about it, where was it found and how is it doing? Has it defined an identity yet? Is it already taking any shapes? simple or complex? How old do you think it is? 

The former Changeling answered all the scientist's questions the best he could and gave him an update of the most recent development and current condition of the infant. Mora said how excited he was to assist with the new specimen from the Gamma Quadrant. And that's when the two men had their first argument. With great agitation, Odo reminded him that "the specimen" was a sentient being and that he was not going to allow painful experiments on it, such as those he applied to him when he was brought to his laboratory during the Cardassian occupation of Bajor. Mora apologized:   
—I am sorry I called it a specimen, Odo. Has it been given a name yet?  
—No, not yet. We have been absorbed trying to remove all traces of the radiation to which it was exposed, and then trying to incentivize its growth with silicon-based enzymes—the Chief of Security answered with a calmer demeanor. 

  
********

The first two days of observing the infant, Doctor Mora Pol commended Odo and Doctor Bashir for their care and work. The young guest had not only beat up the severe radiation he was exposed to, but it was responding very well to the treatment that the Chief Medical Officer of Deep Space Nine was giving. The little shapeshifter was becoming firmer as well as more flexible with every hour. However, it would not respond to the caring way that Odo was using to encourage its development.   
—You are enabling a future brat, Odo. The infant needs some discipline and hard work too.   
—It will not be subjected to the same treatment that I received, Doctor Mora—the Constable answered impatiently.   
—What’s going on, gentlemen? is everything alright?—Doctor Bashir intervened.  
—Yes, yes—Mora answered—but we could be better. I am sure it’s not his intention, but Odo is raising a lazy Changeling, it’s going to become a spoiled brat if this continues—the Bajoran scientist showed his frustration.  
—There is nothing like a “lazy Changeling” Doctor Mora. Another proof that you actually know nothing about my people!—the Chief of Security raised his grumpy voice.   
—What’s the problem?—Bashir insisted on mediating.  
—There is no problem, the infant is just taking its time... as it should be—Odo looked at Doctor Mora’s with an irritated piercing gaze.   
—There is a problem—the Bajoran scientist argued—the infant doesn’t know what it is and needs to learn. Right now it’s larger than Odo was in his time, and therefore it should be already forming shapes and holding them for some time. But it doesn’t know how to do it because it’s not receiving proper training.  
—Proper training! Torture you should say!—Odo raised his voice.   
—Is there a problem, gentlemen?—the top officer of the station made his entrance in the infirmary.   
—Captain Sisko, good to see you—Mora greeted him while the former Changeling was silent.   
—Everything is good, Captain... for the most part. Odo and Doctor Mora are having certain... disagreement of opinion on how to assist the infant Changeling to develop its abilities.   
—Have you been able to make contact with it?—Sisko asked.

After a pause, Odo answered: not yet Captain.  
—I am afraid that I cannot take “not yet” as an answer, Constable. The Federation is very interested in learning about your people, your former people... and time is not on our side. Doctor Mora, what do you think about this delay?  
Mora hesitated before giving an answer but he eventually spoke:  
—I think, Captain, that it’s a matter of proper training and trying different stimuli to show it what it can do.   
—Is the infant receiving the stimuli it needs?  
Mora and Odo kept didn’t say a word. Bashir tried to diffuse the tension:  
—It’s a matter of time, we were just discussing the next steps in that direction, Captain.  
—Well, time is not on our side and is not on your side either. If communication is not established with the Changeling, the Federation will take over its observation and training. Let me know when you have news... in that direction.   
After Sisko left the infirmary, Mora looked at Odo as if he was asking for a question and the Chief of Security nodded. The Bajoran scientist brought his equipment and tried the first experiment with light and very low voltage electricity. Bashir watched him with attention. Odo agonized with the first tries.   
Luckily for everyone in the room, the infant reacted and formed a perfect sphere that it was able to hold for almost a minute.   
Encouraged by his response, the two men continued with the application of different stimuli and in a matter of days, they received the pleasant surprise of the infant imitating the shape of Odo’s profile.  
—He is finally making contact—Doctor Mora said with satisfaction—elementary but contact nonetheless. It can only get better from this point on, Odo.   
The former Changeling smiled proudly. 

*****  
  
Major Kira was about to start a meditation routine to ease her impatience when she heard the chimes. *_Odo!_* she thought with a big smile, *_finally..._* The last three days, the Constable stopped by to see her every evening although for a short time. He was busy and concerned with the development of the young guest at the infirmary, the arrival of Doctor Mora, Captain Sisko’s suggestion of the Federation taking over the young Changeling, and his usual duties. His solid condition was not helping and exhaustion was starting to settle in. What she didn’t think was that, in spite of all the work and crunched time, Odo’s anxiety was exacerbated by their absent intimacy and his desire for her. She wanted him as much, she needed him and, in the days that followed the baby’s delivery, she made subtle suggestions that he had diffused in the most gentle way.   
It was Kira’s seventh day off and she was more than ready to go back to her regular routine as First Officer of the station, resume her weekly *_why not daily?_* meeting to go over criminal reports in the Security Office, and more.   
—Come in!—she said welcoming the visitors.   
Two men with ample smiles entered her quarters. She didn’t expect to see the two of them but was pleased with Odo’s smile, it was a refreshing surprise.   
—Good to see you, Doctor Mora, I am sorry that I didn’t welcome you earlier, I took time off.  
—Yes, Major, I am aware of your assistance with the Chief Engineer’s and his wife’s baby. I am glad to see you in good health.  
—This is my last day off per doctor’s orders. I am more than ready to get back to work. I was starting to wonder if Odo had forgotten to stop by this evening. It’s almost 2000 hours—Kira looked flirtatiously at her mate.  
The Constable looked away and Doctor Mora felt electricity in the air before he spoke:  
—I am afraid that the infant and I have been keeping Odo away from other activities, Major. However, we bring great news.  
—Is the baby out of danger?—Kira asked with excited curiosity.  
—Not only that, but it has also started to form defined shapes and hold them. And today it took a humanoid shape, one that looks like our Constable.  
—Is that the case?—the Major smiled at both men—That is great progress, have you been able to communicate with him?  
—Yes, at a very elementary level but we have—Odo answered with a proud tone in his voice.   
—It will get better from there—Mora interjected with enthusiasm—it will grow quickly, will learn more every day, and will assume an identity in no time. Odo is so excited, me too, and we came to share this development with you.  
—And celebrate!—responded Kira—let me see what I can offer you, please take a sit.  
—We took the liberty of bringing our favorite drinks to share with you, Major. Are you allowed to drink now? I brought springwine from Bajor, non-replicated, and Odo got a bottle of champagne from Quark’s.   
—Yes, and the occasion merits it! Let me get the glasses and hasperat—Kira answered.  
—We don’t want to inconvenience you, Major, drinks will be good enough—the Chief of Security interjected.  
—Don’t worry, Odo. I have had so much time the last days that I have cooked hasperat soufflé to feed a family of five for some weeks. If you would like something else, I can replicate it.   
—Hasperat soufflé is perfect—Doctor Mora answered—one of my favorite Bajoran treats, it goes very well with springwine.  
—A toast to our young Changeling!—Kira said while holding her glass to the two men.   
  
After a pause, the Major asked if the infant had a name. Mora and Odo said that they had been so busy and absorbed first with its recovery, its development and trying to establish communication with it, that they had not thought about a name.   
—If the goal is to communicate with him, wouldn’t a name help? It’s one of the very first things we do with newborns of most (if not all) species: give a name or a designation.   
—Perhaps one of the reasons we have not thought about it is because we don’t know yet its choice of gender—the Constable pointed out.  
—When does that happen? Odo, when did you decide to be... male?  
—It just happened—he replied—I took my appearance after Doctor Mora and I went from there. I felt comfortable with male identification.   
—Male or female or both, the infant needs a name. A name with a meaningful sound to it. Why don’t you give him a name that could be either male or female? I find it strange to be talking to and about him without using a name to address him.  
—Major, you refer to the baby as a "he," did you notice?  
—Yes. Don’t ask me why because I have no explanation. I just do it and perhaps I should be more careful not to assign a specific gender and sex yet. It just doesn’t sound right saying “it” all the time. 

After half hour of toasting and sharing the good feelings about the young Changeling’s development, Doctor Mora said that he would go to take a rest before going to sleep. When he stood up to say goodbye, and before he would ask the Chief of Security to leave with him, the First Officer of Deep Space Nine intervened:  
—Odo, if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk with you before tomorrow. I am sure that I’ll have a full day and reviewing some pending items with you now will make my return to my duties easier. Could you spare a few minutes?  
The Constable nodded. Doctor Mora understood the hint and left the Major’s quarters wishing them a good night.

  
—I am afraid that I didn’t bring today’s criminal reports, Kira. But I am sure that if you grant me access to your computer, I may get enough details to discuss.  
—Criminal reports are fine, Constable, but I will have enough time to look at the latest ones in the next days. After all, you have kept me up-to-date with the latest events in the station and that already makes my restart of duties easier.   
—Oh, I see. In that case, what is what you wish to discuss before tomorrow?  
—Us, Constable. After seven days of healing and recovering, I am getting back to my usual self. However...  
—Yes?  
—I am not sure how to say this but it is something we have talked about before. I gave birth to the O’Brien’s baby and all went well.  
—Yes, I was by your side, Kira.  
—And I am very grateful for your company and comfort, Odo. However... it takes time for someone like me, a Bajoran female I mean, to go back to my state before getting pregnant. And my body, me, still see you as my mate. Do you understand?  
—Yes, I think I do. After our conversation about Bajoran pregnancy and the need for a mate, I did some reading. I understand that it’s not something that disappears just from one day to the next. It takes time.   
—And that’s where I am going to, Constable. I still need your help, need your “assistance” if you know what I mean.   
*_And I need you, Kira. These last week has not been easy but it’s becoming more difficult to deal with as time passes. Having you close is challenging..._* he admitted to himself.   
—If it makes you feel better, I have similar... ideas crossing my mind, in spite of all the work and my own fears for the infant’s health and potential foreign interventions, there are certain needs that would be helped with... our mutual “assistance” if you know what I mean.   
—Yes, I know what you mean. Remember what I told you about the Bajoran woman’s pheromones stimulating the mate’s and back? This is what is still happening between us. And it will help me much if you could still assist me, Odo. At the same time, please, don’t feel obligated but...well... I don’t know what I am saying...  
The former Changeling approached the Bajoran woman and placed his arms on her shoulders and looked at her with a sweet smile. It was good to have a break after all the last stressful days with his usual duties and the baby Changeling. She sighed out of excitement and looked at his ocean-deep blue eyes while she waited for him to take a step further. He leaned on her and whispered:  
—May I?  
The Major nodded slowly. And slowly they approached each other until their lips locked in a soft kiss at first. Her arms surrounded his waist and pulled him towards her and he intensified his grabbing of her shoulders. The dams of their passion were about to break and the soft kiss became a wet exchange of tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Their embrace was so strong that it seemed that each of them wanted to fusion into the other. The closeness made her realize that the Constable’s dick was hard as a rod and she liked it. They separated for a few seconds and she suggested to go to her bedroom. He still had doubts:  
—I am afraid to hurt you, Nerys, are you sure?   
—Yes, I am well. And I want you now, I don’t think that I can wait for another day. I don’t want to wait another day, Constable.  
—You keep calling me Constable even in the privacy of your quarters—he chuckled.  
—Perhaps it’s a fantasy of mine, being with a law enforcement agent—she laughed too—besides, the springwine has put me in the right mood.  
—And the bubbly champagne is making its waves through me as well.  
Kira noticed his hesitation in spite of his desire. She understood and tried to appease his concerns:  
—Odo, let’s take it slowly? One step at a time?  
—I don’t think I can leave now, Nerys. I can go if you want me to though.  
—No, I am not talking about you leaving Odo. I don’t want you to go. I want to be with you now. I am just suggesting that we engage in slow-paced lovemaking, at least at first, and explore our limits if there are any. But don’t have a doubt about it: I want you now if you want me too.  
Odo nodded still his hands holding her shoulders. Their foreheads got together. All of a sudden, he made a rapid move and lifted Kira in his arms. She laughed:  
—What are you doing, Constable?  
—Taking you to an exploration site, Nerys. Let’s see what we find out—he smiled and carried her to the next room. One of the scenes between Juan and Mónica in “Corazón Salvaje” had provided him with the delicate way to take a precious and still fragile lover to the realm of lovemaking. 


	11. The shape of a comm badge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost three weeks have gone since Odo and Kira resumed their mutual-benefit agreement. The Major is back to her regular duties and the Constable is working with Doctor Mora to help the infant Changeling to develop itself. Doctor Bashir watches them and is ready to provide his assistance anytime. Sisko goes to Bajor for a meeting.  
Kira reflects about the way she feels about Odo and he cautiously waits for her to end their agreement any time.  
Captain Sisko makes an unexpected announcement about the infant's future.

Almost three weeks have passed since the infant Changeling started responding to stimuli and taking on new shapes. The Chief of Security and the Bajoran scientist worked with it every single day in the infirmary. Doctor Bashir was ready to assist them anytime showing his personal commitment to the patient. Sisko offered to reassign Odo’s duties among members of the Bajoran militia at the station but he declined politely. Major Kira and Commander Dax volunteered to help with the youngster in any form they could. The former Changeling thought that being exposed to people other than himself and Doctor Mora could be beneficial in the development of his protégé, especially in connecting with other solids, at least those who could be trusted. Mora agreed with this reasoning.

Towards the end of the third week, Sisko left Deep Space Nine to attend a summit with representatives from the Federation and other planets. The summit was taking place in Bajor and Lwaxana Troi, Ambassador of Betazed, was there. The mature woman had a crush on Odo for some time now and she asked the Captain about her favorite Chief of Security. The commander filled her in about the latest events in the station without revealing much detail. However, it was not difficult for the Betazoid to figure out more than what Sisko was telling. Understanding the sensitive nature of the young Changeling, she didn’t ask further questions. But the ambassador did mention that she would be stopping by Deep Space Nine at some point after the summit. After all, she was already in the neighborhood, and from Bajor to the station, it was a five-hour trip.

That afternoon, after a short visit to the infirmary and before returning to their posts, Kira and Dax were taking a break in the station's Replimat.   
—I got a new program to play out in the holosuite, Kira. Would you like to try it?—Jadzia said with the excitement of a child before a new toy.  
—What program?—Kira answered without much interest.   
—Princesses and dragons.  
—You’ve got to be kidding me, Jadzia.  
—What do you mean? A bit of adventure in a dark fantasy world and some scare here and there will be fun—the Trill sentenced.  
—I don’t want to dress as a princess again or play the damsel in distress.  
—But what other roles would you play? The dresses fit you perfectly and time spent in a holosuite may help to ease a little bit of your anxiety.  
—What anxiety? I am fine—the Major took a sip of her raktajino.   
—Are you sure?—Jadzia asked with a suspicious tone in her voice.   
At that moment, the Chief of Security walked in front of the Replimat accompanied by two deputies. Kira's eyes followed him until they couldn’t be seen anymore in the Promenade's crowd. Dax, of course, noticed it.  
—That one, for example.  
—Which one?—asked a confused Major.  
—The one who just passed by with his deputies.   
—I don’t know what you are talking about, Jadzia—Kira tried to dismiss the Trill's remark.   
—You know very well, Major. But if you don’t want to tell me about it, don’t. Let's go to the holosuite tonight.  
—Not tonight, Dax, I am afraid that I am busy.  
—What about tomorrow night?  
—I am busy as well—the Bajoran officer took the last sip of her coffee in a rush and before Dax would ask more questions or extend more invitations, she stood up:  
—And... I have to go now, Jadzia. Thanks for the chat and the coffee.   
—Where are you going, Kira? I thought you had at least ten more minutes to spare.   
—I have to sign on the final discharges of inventories in cargo bay 3 before they go to Bajor.   
—So, no coffee with your friend and no holosuite adventure with your friend either.  
Kira smiled and walked to the nearest turbolift that would bring her to the cargo bay area.   
  
Once there, she walked around while checking the piles of boxes until she heard his raspy voice. He was checking the inventory of goods to leave the station in less than one hour and was making sure that everything was in order. She approached him:  
—Odo, are these orders ready to sign?   
—Ah, Major, all seems good, I am making sure that Quark is not smuggling any illegal item in the transport set to leave to Bajor in the next hour.   
—So, revisions are almost finished?  
—Yes, why do you ask?  
—Deputy Ontere, could you excuse us please?  
—Deputy Ontere was about to leave, Major. Do you have any questions?   
—No, sir—the deputy answered and left cargo bay.   
—Okay, Major, here are some lists for you if...   
The Constable had not finished the sentence when he was pinned against the bulkhead. *_I should have seen it coming_* he said to himself *_if at least you were a bit more discreet_.* It was not the first time that he would be pinned against anything by Kira. It had happened more than once in the last months, and still, he would be taken by surprise. His only hope was that no one would notice.  
—Yes, Kira, what can I do for you?—he asked politely.  
—You know what you can do for me, Constable—she looked straight into his eyes.  
—I guess I do. Quark is going to be here any minute.  
Kira softened.  
—I'll see you tonight?  
At that very moment, they heard the Ferengi's cheerful voice:  
—Ah!!! Two of my favorite people together. Who would say? The Major and the Chief of Security waiting for me before my items ship to the Bajoran western moon. Is everything alright?  
Odo coughed while Kira looked away.  
—Did I... interrupt something? Some... station business perhaps?—the Ferengi smiled.   
—No, Quark. We are almost finished. In fact, your items are the very last ones of our list today. Odo, are they clear to ship?  
—Yes, they are, Major. Your signature will send them on their way.   
—If you don't mind, Major, I want to make sure that all that I prepared to be shipped is actually in the list, do you mind if I take a quick look?  
—Quark!—Odo harrumphed—the list is the same that you sent yesterday.  
—It's okay, Constable. Go ahead, Quark.  
The Bartender took the paperwork to a nearby table while the Chief of Security warned the Major:  
—Double-check that list before signing it. I hope that nothing changes—he said with an impatient tone.   
—Will certainly do, Constable. Now, do you have any preference for tonight?   
—Actually, I have been thinking to relax in the lagoon program. We could meet there if you...   
—It's a great idea—Kira replied excited—2000 hours? I'll make a reservation and confirm.  
—Please, remember that no holosuite is completely private—the station's lawman reminded the Major.   
—Yes, only good conversation and enjoying the water—she smiled. 

Kira arrived first to the holosuite, it was short before 2000 and she went into the water right away. A few weeks had passed since the last time she was there with Odo. While listening to the soothing sound of the water cascade, she remembered what happened and couldn't avoid smiling. It had not been the first time that they had engaged in their mutual assistance but it was the only time that they indulged till the end in the lagoon. Odo's protests of indiscretion, lack of privacy, and Ferengi spying on the holosuite customers were all legitimate but not enough to stop the Major to get her way with her lover. After all, she thought, her entire body couldn't resist the call of his. The Bajoran female could barely contain her desire when they were in front of other people, even less when they were alone.   
*_When did all this start?_* She went back to her memory of the last months. Almost four weeks had passed since childbirth. All of a sudden she realized that there was something off with the numbers. According to the information about Bajoran pregnancies, while the urge for mating was a need to secure an uneventful delivery, her hormones were supposed to be back in the place where they were before the pregnancy. That meant that she should not long for the sexual mate she needed before. The Major remembered reading somewhere that the desire should have decreased after the event and it should be almost gone after two or three weeks. And here she was, feeling as much desire for Odo as before or even more. The Constable reciprocated *_which means he is being affected by my condition_.* Things were not back where they were supposed to be, they were affecting her and Odo unless... something else had happened, something that was beyond her control. At that very moment, she heard the former Changeling entering the holosuite, and, as soon as she saw him, all reasoning and self-questioning dissipated in thin air.   
The station's Chief of Security removed his clothes and came into the water. She waited on the other side of the pool, close to the small waterfall as he swam towards her. Without saying a word, he found himself in front of her. She smiled at him invitingly. The Chief of Security accepted the invitation and his hand looked for her face, his mouth started kissing her cheek softly while his arms wrapped her waist to keep her close to him. She hummed and sighed and could feel the strong beating of his heart. They pressed against each other for a few minutes as if they wanted to melt into one another and become one right there. And she felt it again, his big, hard dick wanting more of her. He whispered her name while burying his face in her hair. She held onto him as if her life depended on that embrace. She spoke with a low, subtle voice:  
—I want this.  
—Me too. I can't wait—he agreed.  
—I don't want to wait either, Constable. Emergency transport?  
—We should not be misusing our senior officer's privileges, Nerys—the orderly lawman stated.   
—Whose quarters?  
—Mine.  
—If we are going to walk, we better go now.  
He didn't answer. To her surprise, she felt his fingers pulling her suit down. She copied him and did the same with his. There they were, naked in the lagoon, skin against skin, hard against hard, wet in and out. He lifted her slightly in the water. His mouth went from her lips to her neck and then her breasts. He started licking one of them while his fingers rubbed the other one. Kira gasped pleased. She wanted more of him on her. After a generous massage of her breasts and nipples, his lips went back to her mouth and they kissed, once and again.   
—My quarters—he said—now.  
Kira nodded and the two lovers left the holosuite.   
  
The First Officer of Deep Space Nine stretched her fine arms in the Constable's bed. She turned towards him to watch him sleep and her fingers stroked his hair slowly. He was by her side, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his eyes closed, his breathing relaxed although he was not actually sleeping as she thought. He felt the touch of her fingers going through his hair and he knew her gaze was all over him. It reminded him of the Great Link, not exactly the same but not entirely different. It was pleasant, it felt good, calmly good.   
—I like our new... positions, Nerys—he uttered barely moving his lips.  
—Now that I don't have a big belly between us, we can explore more—she sighed.  
—I wouldn't have minded staying longer at the lagoon though—the Constable smiled, still his eyes shut.   
—Me neither, but, as you say, it is not private enough.  
—Nothing that is managed by Quark will ever be private enough—he agreed—although it was not that bad when he showed up in cargo bay this afternoon. I thought that we were going to... right there.  
—What do you mean?  
—Nerys, you had pinned me against the wall... what would have happened if Quark didn't show up? There, in cargo bay?  
—I was just playing with you, Constable, harmless playing.   
—And I am too, Nerys—he chuckled—I am teasing you, you can pin me against the wall just because I let it happen, don't forget that—the Constable smirked.  
The Major was about to contradict the last statement when the former Changeling opened his eyes and turned to look at her:  
—How are you doing, Nerys? No pain, no discomfort?  
—Good, I am recovered from the delivery. However, Odo, there is something I'd like to talk with you about.  
At that moment, the former Changeling regretted asking about her well-being. The conversation about her needs (and, in consequence, his) was going to happen one day or the other. Maybe it was going to happen right there.  
—Go ahead, what is it? Is it coming to an end?—he said without looking at her.   
—What? my needs? My hormonal needs?  
—Yes—he answered with some hesitance.  
—That's a good question. I am not sure.  
—What do you mean? You just said that you are feeling good.  
—Yes, I feel good now, right here, with you, Constable. And, while I don't want to pressure you in any form or way, I feel this... need to be with you in this way.   
—Like this... privately.  
—Don't take me wrong, Odo. According to what I know, my needs should be calming down by now. But they are still there, they are there as they were when we started a few months ago. Not only they are there, but they remain strong. What about you, Odo?  
—Well... I am a male human now, and I have needs that you are helping me to take care of, Nerys. And they don't seem to change.   
—So, I guess that in my case, in our case, the side effects of the Bajoran pregnancy are still in full swing.  
—That may be the case. Have you checked with the doctor?  
—I had a follow-up visit with him a week after the delivery to confirm that I could resume work but, to be honest with you, I don't talk with Julian about this. I don't feel comfortable with him, not right now at least. I don't know why. He seems uninterested in any patient that is not the infant Changeling.  
—Yes, he seems to have taken a very keen interest in the case. By the way, I haven't thanked you for your visits to check on the infant.   
—Nothing to thank, Odo. Dax and I are trying to alleviate your work and maybe make a good impression on him. By the way, did you give him a name?   
—Not yet, but I should. It will make it easier to talk to, to make contact as the Captain insists. It's going to be a while until it decides to be a he or she or else. I guess I am waiting for that to happen before giving a designation.  
—It can take years for that to happen, Odo. Wasn't that the case with you?  
—Yes, but Doctor Mora had no idea what I was. With the infant, we know the species and, with our help, it may develop faster.   
—Would you take suggestions?  
—What are you thinking?  
—A name from one of the native languages of Earth's southern continent. It means Silvester, forest, rainforest. It means what is unknown, mysterious, and fascinating, regardless if it's male or female. What do you think?  
—I like that, Nerys, what's the name?  
—Sach'a.  
—Ah... Sach'a... I like how it sounds. Thanks for the suggestion. Is there something else you'd like to talk about?  
—About the infant?  
—About this. Our agreement.  
—I feel no change, Constable, if you are willing to help, it would help me too.  
  
The former Changeling stroke the Major's shoulders and smiled. Soon after that, the Bajoran lover noticed that he had fallen asleep. She was about to stand up and leave the room when second thoughts made her question her next move. What was she going to do? Leave the Constable’s quarters in the same way he had done so many times? This was the first time that they were in his. She looked around paying attention to details that she had not noticed before. Now that he was a solid, new pieces of furniture like that bed were in place. The sculptural shapes that were at the center of the main room were still there but rearranged in a different way to make room for a table, chairs, a small sofa, a kitchen area around the replicator, and his computer station. He didn’t want to put the abstract sculptures away, they reminded him of who he was and, with the arrival of the infant Changeling, they would be useful training pieces. *_Or was he considering the idea of perhaps one day becoming a Changeling again? What would happen with them if he would turn back to be a shapeshifter again?* _doubts assaulted Kira’s attention. *_And what about you, Kira? Would you want to be with a non-humanoid Odo?_* In more than one conversation, Dax had pointed out how versatile a Changeling lover could be. She knew that his original species wouldn’t be an issue to other females like Lwaxana Troi. And what about herself? Would she mind?  
*_Stop it_* she commanded herself, *_this is not about being humanoid or a shapeshifter, this is about something else..._* the Major reflected. It is true that she and Odo got involved in this way to help each other. There couldn’t be a more discreet person than the Constable. But the hormonal unbalance should have resolved already and there she was, seeking his company, looking for this intimacy that had brought her to be where she was now: in his quarters, a place private to him. Furthermore, she was in his bed, and he was sleeping by her side after a pleasant and fulfilling exchange of... love? Yes, it was obvious to her that they had been friends for years now, that they had affection for each other, an affection that was growing exponentially in a direction that she wouldn’t have imagined a year back. Hadn’t she imagined it? *_Come on, Kira, you have thought about him in this way even when you were with Shakaar, maybe before that?_ _It didn’t matter back then if he was a human or a Founder. His potential sexual prowess had been a matter of conversation with Jadzia. His passion for doing his job well and keeping order had been translated into a carnal, solid passion. Yes, you had thought of how would it be if... And now you know it, you are there, after enjoying his lovemaking which was getting better every time. Are your hormones still out of balance? Or are you tricking yourself into thinking an excuse to explain your being here, right beside him?_*  
The Major looked at the time: 2220 hours. She decided to stay and went to sleep. Tomorrow she would get up early enough to take a shower in Odo’s quarters and stop by hers to change into a Bajoran uniform.  
The Chief of Security felt a warmth near him but he was too sleepy to open his eyes. He smelled lilacs, Kira was still there. He smiled and went back to sleep not before thinking to get a raktajino for the Major first thing in the morning.   
  
Doctor Mora entered the infirmary where he found the Chief of Security talking to the infant as if it were a small child. He overheard a name and approached the station where the two were working.   
—Good morning, Odo. Did I hear correctly? Does our patient finally have a name?  
—Yes, Sach'a. The Major suggested it. It's a gender-neutral name from the highlands of Earth's southern hemisphere. It means Silvester, rainforest.   
—I like it, Odo, good choice. Have you recorded it?   
—I will, Doctor Mora. What should be focusing on today?  
The two men spent the next hour interacting with the young patient, trying to stimulate it to form new shapes and hold them longer, talking to it, telling stories while making the exercises and calling it repeatedly by its new name: Sach'a. Once again, the amber goo stood up in a cylinder shape and tried to imitate Odo's profile. It seemed that it was watching him carefully as if it was looking across a mirror. Odo and Mora were delighted. Unexpectedly the infant let itself go and splashed on the table. It had heard an unusual human voice: Sisko's.  
  
The Captain came into the infirmary and after listening to promising updates, he approached the table where the baby was at that moment, in a transparent container. Mora noticed:  
—Sach'a, you have a visitor. Captain Sisko, the station's commander.   
Waves on the amber surface of the infant started rolling until it took the shape of a sphere with craters, similar to one of the Bajoran moons.   
—Very impressive—the Captain commented—Starfleet will be pleased.   
—Why do you say so, Captain?—the former Changeling asked with a mix of concern and surprise.   
—Odo, Doctor Mora, I have received communication from the Federation's department of exo-species, and they are very interested in the Changeling.   
—Interested? why?—Odo's surprise was obvious.   
—The Federation is considering taking over the infant, Constable. Right now, it is the only sample we have of the Founders and we need to learn as much as we can about them.   
At that moment, Kira entered the infirmary and Doctor Bashir, who was listening to the conversation, made a gesture to her to keep quiet. Both watched the exchange from a distance.   
—Sample?—Odo interjected—The "sample," Captain, has a name: Sach'a. He or she is developing an identity and, along with it, a personality. Why would the Federation take it away from us? He is a child.   
—You are no longer a Changeling, Odo. In the Federations' understanding, someone with more expertise should take over the case.  
—Captain, if I may—Bashier tried to intervene—there is no one in the Federation with expertise about Changelings. In fact, the people who know more about them in the Alpha Quadrant are in this room right now.  
—Doctor, thanks for your observation but this case has been decided—Sisko noted.   
—This case? Sach'a is not a thing, he is a sentient being, he has a name and responds to it. He should be with his kind or at least those who know more about his kind—the Chief of Security insisted, he was now seemingly preoccupied.   
—Are you suggesting, Constable, to bring it back to the Great Link in the rogue planet?  
—No, Captain. What I am trying to communicate is that no one in the Alpha Quadrant knows as much as I do about Changelings. We also have Doctor Mora and Doctor Bashir willing to assist. I would rather not leave my position in Deep Space Nine to stay in the Federation headquarters on Earth if they would take Sach'a there to make experiments or to study him. But if that's the case, I'll ask permission and make arrangements to go with him.   
—And renouncing your post in Deep Space Nine, Constable? I am afraid that I couldn't accept your resignation, at least not now. Besides, it would go alone.   
Mora Pol, Kira Nerys, and Julian Bashir were appalled at the conversation. Odo was agitated, Sisko was not comfortable, and the tension in the room was rising.   
All of a sudden, they heard the whooshing sounds of shapeshifting. Everyone turned their heads to the table where the infant was and they saw a silver and gold Starfleet comm badge. The former Changeling approached the table and took the comm badge in the palm of his hand. That's when a beep was heard, but there was no voice command.  
—Someone is hailing one of us—said Bashir—but who?  
—It's Sach'a—Doctor Mora said while looking at the comm badge on Odo's palm—Sach'a is making that sound.   
—How is that possible?—the doctor was surprised—he has not formed vocal cords yet, not to say a mouth-like cavity with all that one needs to articulate a voice.   
—It's not exactly a voice, doctor. He is just making a sound. Do you know what this means?—Mora continued.   
—That he has been listening to us all this time. He has been paying attention to the sounds in his environment and now he is reproducing one—Bashir concluded.   
—Remarkable. I'd even say that he is trying to say something—Mora expressed his satisfaction with the development.   
—Yes, he is communicating. Perhaps not clearly enough for us to understand but he is communicating something—Odo noted.   
—Maybe—Kira spoke for the first time since she had arrived—Sach'a is just trying to let us know that he is listening or he is aware of his surroundings, and that he can communicate or, at least, he wants to.  
—Yes, that must be it, Major. Good observations—Doctor Mora agreed.   
—This is proof not only that Sach'a is a sentient being but that he is aware of his surroundings—Odo sentenced before looking at Sisko—Captain, I ask you to tell the Federation HQ about this. Removing the infant Changeling from our care in Deep Space Nine would be like removing a child from his primary caregivers.  
—His family—Kira pointed out.  
Everyone looked at the Captain who was taken by surprise by this new development. Yes, the Changeling was sentient, it was growing and developing, it was showing a level of consciousness, maybe even a will. It was not a lab sample, it was not a thing. It would probably become an individual like the Chief of Security.   
—What do you suggest, Constable? Doctor Mora? Doctor Bashir? This is an opportunity hard to pass by the Federation and yet, I understand that the infant is all what you say it is and it has the potential to become its own individual. But Starfleet still wants to keep an eye on him and wants to know more about its people. It doesn't belong to anyone. Major Kira mentions the word "family" but it doesn't have a family. If any family, that would be the Great Link and you all know that we're not in good terms with the Founders.  
—Captain, even as a solid, Odo is the closest to a family that the infant may have—Bashir intervened.   
—What are you saying, doctor? That we turn our backs to the Federation's request?  
—Perhaps we can negotiate an agreement. We continue to care for the Changeling here and keep the Federation HQ informed of its development. To become a person, an individual, it needs a network to learn from, a network that will provide care and attention to learn in a positive environment. That network is here, right now in this room. Federation scientists and officers will be welcome to visit him and us anytime they see fit. And when Sach'a is an "adult" in Changeling terms, he or she may choose to become a Federation citizen or a Bajoran citizen or else. As any sentient being with awareness and consciousness of its existence, he has the right to exert free will, Captain.   
—In that case, it will need a legal guardian, someone who is officially responsible for him.  
—A parent—Kira said while looking at the Constable.  
—I will become his legal guardian, Captain—Odo finally spoke after listening to the exchange of ideas—his parent if the Federation and Bajor prefer that term.   
—It's not that easy, Odo. You will have to apply to become his guardian at the same time that you will have to challenge the Federation's assumptions that the infant belongs to them.   
—I am willing to do whatever it takes, Captain—the Chief of Security confirmed—the infant is in Bajoran space and I am a Bajoran citizen.   
—What happens next, then?—Kira asked.  
—I will communicate with Starfleet and let them know about our conversation today. Most likely they will require a sort of hearing where Odo presents his case. But be aware that the Federation will present its case as well.   
—In front of whom? We need a neutral judge.  
—You are correct, Major. Perhaps a Bajoran authority would be best. After all, Deep Space Nine is a Bajoran station jointly controlled with the Federation.   
—Who would that be, Captain?—Mora asked.   
—Given the prominence of the case, I'd say that it would have to be one of the top figures of Bajor: Kai Winn or First Minister Shakaar.   
—What about the Emissary?—interjected Kira—he is after all a bridge between the two worlds.   
—I am afraid that the Emissary will not work this time, Kira. I am also a Starfleet officer. I'd suggest the Minister before the Kai.  
Everyone in the room nodded. No one was fond of Kai Winn.  
—Then, it's set. I will bring this before Starfleet's department of exo-species, Odo will apply for guardianship of the infant Changeling to Bajor's central government, and Kira, I'll commission you to make the request to the First Minister to act as a judge in the case.   
The Major was not excited to interact with Shakaar after their last conversation but this was an important business. And Odo's human heart was in the middle of it. They had to win and she would do whatever necessary for them to win. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Characters belong to Paramount as well as elements of storylines. The alternate plot and story are mine.  
2\. This writing started as a reaction to the plot and characters of "A simple investigation" (S5E17). In my opinion, several aspects and elements of this episode are inconsistent with other canon storylines and character-development up to this point in DS9. There are, however, other elements in ASI worth to keep exploring (ongoing search of humanoid experiences, yearning for companionship, intersectional experiences, main star's performance).  
In the language of good ST-DS9-universe, this story goes back in time and creates an alternate, parallel timeline of events, thus preserving some of the DS9 canon.  



End file.
